


Bloodlines

by ratchetzelda



Series: Bloodlines Series [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Romance, Seduction, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Jessica runs away to New Orleans. There she meets Pamela Swynford De Beaufort - the owner of the Fangtasia empire. Epic love story or not? You can decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ms De Beaufort

New Orleans. A city of intrigue and unrest. A city of parties and sleepless nights. A place to get lost. A place to find yourself. A city ran by vampires – or at least that was what Jessica had heard. The first time she came here she'd not paid much attention to the undead, she'd been more interested in the _people_ – whether they actually had a pulse or not she hadn't noticed, they were all so fascinating to her!

 

Everyone here seemed so at ease and _free_ , so coming here had to have been one of her better ideas. The whole place was such a stark contrast to where she had came from, and when Jessica thought of her friends back at church she pitied them.

 

When she had turned eighteen she swore to herself that no matter how much her daddy beat or bullied her, she wouldn't be brainwashed by him anymore! Her first taste of actual freedom had indeed been on her eighteenth birthday. Somehow, she'd convinced her best friend Amy to come to New Orleans with her. The girls had lied to each of their families about their whereabouts, and although that first experience of utter independence had _exhilarated_ Jessica, her father had nevertheless found out. Once she and Amy had returned, Jessica received yet another beating and berating. That was when she swore to herself once more – _never again_.

 

At first she had convinced herself that the words _never again_ meant she would never go back to New Orleans. She'd never do something so carefree or foolish again. She'd be a good girl and listen to her daddy and obey the words of God! The problem was that Jessica was never good at lying, whether to others or herself. Her life, it wasn't _right_! By her nineteenth birthday she realised this and that was when she ran away.

 

 _Never again_ didn't mean New Orleans or freedom, it meant she'd never let her daddy hurt her any more. Jessica did everything he ever asked of her, and _still_ he beat her. The one thing she wished she had was the courage for her mother and sister to do the same as her and _run_. Yet, even though she'd ran from one demon she was possibly running head long into another. There was no _plan_ , and no idea of what to do – just three hundred dollars she'd stashed and her old truck.

 

The city was still the same this time as it was the first time she came here. New Orleans was still as exciting and full of possibilities. However Jessica was just a girl from Shreveport. Nineteen years old and so _fucking_ naïve! She knew it. God did she...

 

The first thing Jessica realised when she parked up was that she'd need more money, and a roof over her head. Yet with night drawing in, and instead of actively assessing what was going on – or at least _trying_ to make a plan – Jessica grabbed her purse and got out of the truck. Tonight was going to be the first night of many here. She wasn't going to act all coy and naïve and _afraid_. No. Not now. Not ever. Tonight was all about turning over a new leaf and becoming what she always wanted to be – _free_.

 

Jessica walked for a good twenty minutes into the centre of town. Her mind was everywhere and nowhere. The walk was a daze. She passed people. Couples. Strangers. Laughing. Joking. Loners... Yet, not one of them did she take a second glance at, and even if she did there was no way she could tell if they were human or vampire.

 

People said that the city was ruled by vampires and instead of the prospect scaring her it actually _intrigued_ her. By no means did she know anything about them, and to her knowledge she had never even met one! Her daddy told her that they were abominations and evil, but considering why she was here...he was _more_ than likely incorrect. Although she hadn't the slightest idea of what she was doing, there was a crazy feeling deep in her bones that she would meet a vampire tonight and that somehow it would _change_ her.

 

Jessica didn't want to become one herself by any means! She just...she didn't _know_ what she wanted, it just felt _right_. If tonight truly was about turning over a new leaf and becoming a new person, she had to do everything her father would've forbade her to! Drinking. Staying out late. Going to a vampire bar...

 

The red head's stroll came to an end at Bourbon Street. Although it wasn't particularly late, the place was crammed. She hadn't even been concentrating on where she was going, and yet here she was. Amidst all the drunken chaos that was the New Orleans nightlife she saw what she had been 'looking' for. There, in red neon lights across from her read: _Fangtasia_.

 

Her heart began to beat frantically of its own accord and a bubbling feeling started in the pit of her stomach. Jessica wasn't sure whether it was excitement, anticipation, or actual fear. Either way, her feet were carrying her toward the entrance. Her eyes were full of curiosity and she looked from the stoic doorman to the queue of several people to the right. She joined them willingly, forgetting about her appearance only up until now.

 

Everyone else looked so much older and scarier than her. Most people were rocking this strange gothic sort of look. Jessica had seen it a few times before in passing – there was another _Fangtasia_ bar in her home town, Shreveport. Many times she'd passed out of curiosity, never venturing in, but looking all the same. So although she knew nothing about the vampire culture, she knew you needed to at least _look_ old enough or scary enough to get into the bar.

 

As she neared the front of the queue she started to panic. She was wearing the same yellow sun dress she'd had on all day. Her hair was clipped back and kind of _unruly_ and her make up was pretty much non-existent! There was just enough time for her to dig out some lip balm from her purse when she reached the front of the line.

 

The doorman was built like one of those scary looking weight lifting guys. Jessica was unable to tear her eyes away from how huge his arms were, never mind trying to suss if he was breathing or not! She must've looked like some terrified kid to him.

 

“Any I.D.?” he ground out.

 

Jessica cleared her throat, her mouth bobbed open for a moment but then she clamped it shut. It was better not to speak and give away her nervousness. Tonight was about a new leaf...not about being a _kid_ anymore! She had to get in there – one way or another. She was about to shake her head when the club door opened.

 

For a split second she could hear the loud screaming music from inside and it sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes moved from the door to the woman that had appeared from behind it. Without having to analyse, Jessica could tell that she was a vampire, just by the power she _exuded_. The scary doorman suddenly didn't seem so scary anymore. The man paled in comparison and seemed to visibly shrink in the woman's presence.

 

“Ms De Beaufort – h-how can I help?” he was nervous and he stuttered over his words like a fumbling child. He reminded Jessica of herself in that respect, and the thought made her smile. Even someone like him could become vulnerable, it was all a matter of perspective. Tonight hers would change.

 

Jessica stood there, patiently, not even realising she was staring at _Ms De Beaufort_. The vampire was possibility the most beautiful person she'd laid eyes on – ever! Even her _name_ sounded beautiful! Jessica kept saying the words over and over in her mind – Ms De Beaufort, Ms De Beaufort...

 

“Ms De Beaufort.”

 

Suddenly the attention hers. The blue eyed predator had fixed her gaze upon her. Jessica had also not realised she'd just said the woman's name aloud!

 

“Can I _help_ you?” the vampire's question knocked the wind out of Jessica's lungs and now she was the one shrinking away. As beautiful and as mysterious as this woman was, there certainly was a _bite_ to her.

 

“Sorry,” Jess fumbled, trying her hardest not to revert back to kid mode. “A' was just waitin' in line.”

 

The blue eyes didn't move from her, not one inch! At first, Jessica didn't hold the courage just to stare right back, so her own eyes skirted away. Although she did take in that the woman's leather corset left little to the imagination, and even just a glance made her flutter – _down there_.

 

“Waitin' for what?” the woman enquired, stepping closer to the slim slip of a girl, like a lioness circling her prey. “The grass to grow? You poor _sweet_ thing.”

 

The comment earned a sly laugh from the doorman. Jessica was tired of being pushed around, and considering she was in the midst of an _inner_ crisis right now, it was the perfect time for someone to push her buttons – even if that was a scary vampire _bitch_.

 

“I ain't a-a _thing_!” Jessica's comeback was better planned than executed. Her eyes lifted and met the woman's head on, afraid but unaware of the exact danger she was putting herself in. Jessica pushed herself to be 'confident'. “A' just wanted to go inside, an' dance – _please_ can you just lemme' in?”

 

It felt as if the vampire was staring directly into her soul. Reading her _completely_ , like she was a free newspaper – so easy to discard of after getting the information needed. Her gaze was as devouring as Jessica imagined her lips to be. Up until now she hadn't thought of another woman's lips, but it was hard not to – given the circumstances. Jessica couldn't stop fantasising about smudged rouge lipstick across her neck, on her thigh...her _hip_.

 

“How _old_ are you?”

 

Jessica's breath hitched in her throat,lying was out of the question, but as nervous as she was it couldn't exactly _hurt_. Her heart had been hammering ever since she joined the queue, and one thing she imagined vampires to be able to do was to _hear_ her heartbeat. There was no doubt in her mind that Ms De Beaufort had picked up on it and Jessica, try as might, couldn't control it.

 

She cleared her throat, trying her best not to stutter,  
“I not long ago turned twenty one.”

 

The vampire raised an eyebrow and those rouge lips Jessica fixated on pursed together. The woman was amused? Possibly...

 

“Twenty _one_ – fuck me – I could've _sworn_ you were younger,” the vampire's amused expression changed to a knowing smile. Jessica felt herself shivering again, especially when the woman used the word _fuck_. Now...now she wasn't just thinking about another woman's lips... “Still, it's _hard_ to tell when you get to my age. Human ages all seem to blur into one – especially with _sweet_ little _things_ like you.”

 

Jessica was starting to shake now. This anticipation she felt was almost what she imagined sex to be like. This woman's eyes, undressing her, judging her, questioning if she was _good_ enough. She hoped the club itself would be this intense. Nothing seemed as life changing as this moment right now – tables were turning.

 

“I guess I'll trust ya', _this_ time. Next time I might make you _work_ harder.”

 

Ms De Beaufort stepped to the side, flipping her long blonde curls over her shoulder. Jessica tentatively walked closer, trying to pass her, and as she was about to step inside the club, a cool touch gripped her wrist.

 

“Be careful in there. I'd hate to see a pretty face leave my _vault_ so soon – I hear some of them _bite_.”

 

When Jessica's doe eyes looked up at the vampire, showing a flash of panic, the woman actually laughed. It wasn't a very loud sound, and although Jessica ought to have been somewhat disgruntled that the woman was making fun of her, she _wasn't_. The small spark of rebellion that had made her run to New Orleans in the first place ignited once more.

 

“Oh – thanks for the word of warning, I can take care of myself just _fine_.”

 

The vampire released her grip, nodding with approval.

 

“Alright _sweet_ thing.”

 

As Jessica stepped inside, as the music began to envelope her, as her life began to change, she heard the vampire's amused tone speaking to the doorman.

 

“ _Fuckin_ ' fire-crotches!”


	2. Name's Ginger

Nightclubs in New Orleans could be pretty big but this one seemed never ending. For the few clubs Jessica had _actually_ been in, this one surpassed them all. There were four levels. There was main level that she entered after her run in at the door – it was full of heavy metal music, and dancers dotted about on podiums. Some were men, some were women, all of them were next to _naked_.

 

Then there was the lower level, which Jessica made the mistake of visiting first. The place was some kind of seedy vampire sex dungeon and although she didn't seem to notice anyone being _bitten_ , there were a few things going on that didn't make her _super_ comfortable. Needless to say she didn't stick around there to find out exactly what anyone was up to. She was all for changing herself, but that was just jumping in at the deep end!

 

The third floor was a little more comfortable. Sure it was just as loud and dark as the other places – with semi-naked people casually dancing about – but the music was slightly better. Jessica recognised some of the generic dance songs that she had never been allowed to listen to before. They were all still outside of her comfort zone, yet, she felt oddly safe.

 

The fourth floor she had yet to venture to. Instead she ventured to the bar and a guy around her age served her a double whisky and lemonade. She watched him, there were no questions asked, he didn't care who she was of course – but she still couldn't stop _staring_. Was he a vampire too?

 

“Eight fifty!” he shouted over the music. Jessica handed him a ten dollar note that she'd dug out of her purse. His hand was just as freezing cold as Ms De Beaufort's, but he didn't seem scary or intimidating. Nor was he particularly attractive. Vampires obviously weren't all the same, as stupid as it sounded, Jessica kind of bought into the whole vampire cliché. However she now realised that real life wasn't _Twilight_.

 

“Are you a vampire?” she asked him when he came back to hand her her change. He rolled his eyes and turned away from her and toward the next customer – that was as good an answer as any.

 

Jessica stuffed her change in her purse and grabbed her drink. The alcohol went straight to her head and after buying about four more drinks she was getting pretty tipsy. At first she'd sat on a bar stool near the wall, just observing. There were people dancing in groups, alone, some in couples doing _lord_ knows what! There were others sitting in booths. A couple next to her were even _making out_ against the bar!

 

Her first instinct was to get out and run back to Shreveport and just _hope_ that her daddy would forgive her! She had to force herself to stay and relax and _change_. When the alcohol started to kick in, it wasn't so bad. With a little confidence Jessica actually found herself wandering onto the dance floor, and when she heard the dance remix of _Summertime Sadness_ ring through her ears, she finally let go.

 

She was doing it! Being as carefree as everyone else here!

 

“I _love_ this song!” she shouted to nobody in particular. Unbeknownst to her, blue eyes were watching intently. As Jessica twirled and jumped, her already unruly hair spilled out over her shoulders. This fantastic feeling she was having was soon replaced by bubbling in her stomach. She stopped, holding herself a second. “Urgh – I'm gonna' be _sick_.”

 

She pushed through the crowd and stumbled toward the sign for the bathroom. Of course it was as packed as the rest of the place, with barely any room to move. Most of the cubicles were already full and there were _moans_ coming from some of them. Jessica didn't know if they were moans of pain or pleasure and frankly didn't give a _fuck_ because she was about to explode at any second herself!

 

There was a cubicle free at the end of the bathroom. She practically sprinted toward it, somehow making it on time to actually be sick in the correct place. As attractive as the scene was, of her lurching over the porcelain bowl, she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

 

“I had a feelin' about you – though I didn't think I'd be holdin' your hair back while you vomit. _Girlfriends_ already? I'm advocate for intimacy an' all but this is takin' it to the _fuckin_ ' limit!”

 

Jessica was too busy ridding herself of her sins to reply, although Ms De Beaufort's presence explained why she'd actually made it to her goal. When she finished, Jess drunkenly wiped her mouth and turned to glare at the vampire.

 

“I didn't _ask_ ya' to! I can look after myself!”

 

She realised what a mess she looked, and how _fucking_ beautiful this woman looked in comparison. She'd just yelled at this powerful being like a petulant toddler! Jessica didn't doubt that the vampire could end her if she wanted. All her life she was used to violence, so even with her Dutch courage she expected some kind of reprimand – but nothing came. There were no blows. No words. The woman just stood up and smirked.

 

“Get up,” she groaned, offering a hand. When Jessica stared at it dumbly the vampire seemed to stomp her foot. “I ain't gonna' ask twice!”

 

Tentatively she took her hand and stood on shaky legs. Her blue eyes were just as piercing as they had been earlier – Jessica wanted to drown in them.

 

“Why ya' helpin' me?” the redhead asked, slightly slurring her words. Vomiting had actually helped some – as ugly as it was – however the woman's eyes _were_ sobriety itself!

 

The blonde just shrugged, her cool hand held on vice-like to Jessica's. She tilted her head and leaned uncomfortably close to the girl. Except to Jessica the act was anything but uncomfortable, and if she hadn't just exploded everywhere she would've sworn that they were going to kiss! Not that she'd even kissed before...not _really_.

 

“What's your name _sweet_ thing?” she whispered, her voice itself a seductress. Jessica shivered, biting her bottom lip, she tried to forget what she looked like right now or even the what she smelled like!

 

“J-Jessica,” she whispered, her confidence waning once more due to the tension between the two of them. “Jessica Hamby.”

 

The vampire chuckled. Jessica didn't know what was so funny! Nobody ever took her serious!

 

“Cute – so fuckin' adorable – _Jessica_ ,” the vampire breathed, even closer to her than she had been before. Even though Jess doubted vampires even needed to breathe, she could feel a cool breath on her neck. The woman had moved, looking as if...as if she was about to _bite_ her.

 

The confidence and fire Jess had now completely fell apart, and her heart went back to hammering in her chest.

 

“Don't worry _Jessica_ , I ain't about to bite you – _yet_ ,” the woman's voice was so full of promise and the way she kept saying her name, it made her tingle. Her mouth moved from her neck, without ever touching the skin. The vampire took a step back. “You already know my name is Ms De Beaufort, but my first name is _Pamela_ – call me Pam – only people I _like_ are allowed to, so think ya'self lucky.”

 

Lucky? _Fuck_! Jessica thought she was the luckiest person alive right now! Despite effectively being homeless, looking pretty rough, and effectively being broke too, she was on cloud nine! Out of all the people to be here Pam was interested in her right now. Maybe it was the eyes? Did vampires have some kind of hypnotising power? If so it was _completely_ working.

 

“I do.”

 

“Good,” Pam affirmed, letting go of Jessica's hand. She stepped away completely, her eyes undressing her again. “Well be careful _Jessica_ – I'd like to see you again.”

 

Then Pam just left the bathroom. Just like that. All this promise and anticipation and whatever the _fuck_ Pam made her feel, was for nought. Only after the vampire had left did Jessica notice the people in the bathroom had been quiet in her presence, because now the moans and talking and shouting started again – and it was _deafening_.

 

Fangtasia had ruined her. Jessica left. When she got to the front door she practically ran into the humid air of Bourbon Street. As packed as it was outside, it was nothing compared to being in the club – she never _did_ make it to the fourth floor either.

 

With slight relief, and her head all over the place, Jessica made the walk back to her truck. Sobering up in the night time air made her realise just how drunk she was _before_ she even had a drop of alcohol. She was lost, afraid, and so unsure of her decision. Of running away. Of being alone. Of blowing most of her money in one night! If growing up had been her intention then she'd certainly missed the mark.

 

The walk back was completely different from the walk there. Jessica's thoughts were so clouded and confused, she didn't notice anyone else. All she was thinking of right now was Pam and if she ever _would_ see her again. She realised she'd like to, actually, she'd _love_ to! To know that somebody was actually interested in her. To know the world wasn't just made up of people like her father. To know that she didn't necessarily have to be alone.

 

“Watch out!” someone yelled in a high pitch shriek.

 

Jessica barely had time to turn around when a well built man came running headlong into her. The force knocked her off her feet and she fell on her back knocking the air out of her lungs. As she gasped for breath she realised her purse had flown out of her hand and had skidded across the pavement. Her eyes widened with realisation as the man picked himself up and ran for it, grabbing everything she owned in the world right now.

 

“Fuckin' cock suckin' _bastard_!” the source of the shriek was now bounding toward her too. A skinny blonde woman who was frantically trying to run in a pair of stilettos. She looked as if she was about to fall over but she kept running toward the guy, raking in her purse for something – a taser?

 

“Stop or I'll fuckin' _shoot_ you!” she screamed. Jessica managed to pull herself up off the pavement, witnessing the scene unfold. Her 'saviour' try as she might, ran after the guy. When it looked like she was about to catch up with him her heel snapped and she fell face first onto the tarmac. Jessica could hear the man's laugh from where she stood. Her heart sank. Although it could've been much _much_ worse, now she was truly screwed!

 

With an already messed up situation, she walked toward the woman who had _tried_ to help her. Although earlier in the night, so full of alcohol and courage, she'd told Pam she could look after herself – where the _fuck_ was she now?! Though Jessica couldn't really blame anyone but herself. Besides, how was the vampire to know where she was? That was if she was even interested in knowing.

 

“A-Are you ok?” Jessica asked awkwardly, kneeling down beside the blonde. She'd managed to sit herself up and was currently more concerned about her broken shoe than the blood that covered the huge graze on her cheek.

 

“Yeah – just broke my fuckin' shoe! These cost me _three_ hundred dollars ya' know! Pam isn't gonna' to be happy that I let _him_ get away either.”

 

Jessica frowned – puzzled. Was this some kind of set up?

 

“Pam knew about this?”

 

“What? _No_! Of course not dummy! She had me follow you, make sure ya' got home safe or somethin' she said. I've no idea why, she ain't normally the carin' type an' no offence or nothin' but you're not exactly special.”

 

Jessica wasn't sure how to take that, but despite the fact her messed up life just took a turn for the worse, she was pretty happy about it. She stood up and offered the woman her hand.

 

“Well – thank you, I _guess_. I'm Jessica.”

 

She took it, pulling herself up off the ground. This woman was definitely human, her grip was all hot and sweaty.

 

“Name's Ginger, nice to make ya' acquaintance.”

 

 


	3. Girl Talk

Ginger walked her toward a huge vampire hotel down town. Apparently Ginger was Pam's assistant, and from the stories the woman had told her, Pam was the owner of _all_ the Fangtasia bars! It was no wonder the vampire seemed so intimidating, she was a multimillionaire who owned most of the vampire clubs in America! That was no mean feat.

 

Apparently Pam travelled a lot and they were just visiting the New Orleans bar to ensure it was running well. Ginger sure rambled a _lot_. She wouldn't shut up about how she'd been with Pam since the beginning, and that their first bar was in Shreveport. Jessica didn't dare mention that Shreveport was her home town too, for fear of another verbal onslaught.

 

Normally Jessica _liked_ to talk – it was something that always annoyed her daddy – admittedly she could go on and on about nothing! Not today though! In the space of an evening she'd ran away from home, had a mental breakdown, got drunk for the first time, was mugged, and almost _kissed_ a vampire! Almost being the operative word, as Jessica wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Still, it had to be something – right? The woman was basically rescuing her right now – well her strange loud-mouth assistant was anyway.

 

“We're here until Thursday, then onto Dallas,” Ginger finished another ramble and looked toward Jessica expectedly.

 

“Oh – _great_ ,” the redhead replied with a half-hearted smile. “Ya' sure Pam won't mind me stayin' with ya'll?”

 

Ginger stepped into the hotel foyer first, she walked toward the elevators and pressed the button.

 

“I dunno' – she sure seems to like ya' though.”

 

That was _helpful_. Jessica had no clue what sort of reception she would receive. Was she really headed to safety? Or was she just Pam's next victim? Either way she didn't have much of a choice. Tonight was _meant_ to be life changing after all – now it certainly was, one way or another.

 

They both stepped inside the elevator and Ginger pressed the button for the top floor. They rode it in silence, which Jessica was extremely thankful for. When it stopped, she followed Ginger out of it and along the corridor. They reached a room. Of course Jessica assumed it to be Pam's. Ginger opened the door, let herself in, then shut it behind her.

 

“What the-” bewildered and tired Jess stood in the corridor. This woman may have been human but she sure wasn't on the same _planet_ as everyone else! She reached up to knock at the door when it opened again.

 

“Sorry! Forgot you were with me for a second. Pam's in room seven three two. Enjoy!”

 

Without having any chance to respond the door shut again, leaving Jessica in another stunned silence. Why did Pam employ someone so dizzy as an _assistant_?

 

Jessica trudged back along the corridor to find the offending door. She knocked. Waited. Knocked again. _Waited_ again. No answer.

 

“Fuck,” she groaned, unable to have something _else_ go wrong tonight! She pressed her ear against the door but it was so thick she couldn't tell if anyone was inside. She knocked one last time before it opened.

 

“Do you _fuckin_ ' mind?!” Pam stood there, blood around her mouth and an exasperated look on her face. She wore a white hotel bath robe, although it was now stained pink at the collar. “I _told_ Ginger if she _needed_ to help you to let you stay with her!”

 

For a moment, Jessica was frozen with fear – she'd never seen someone covered in blood like that. Looking at Pam right now, took her breath away. There was still an air of beauty around her, despite the blood, and the fact she could so easily hurt her. But vampire or not, she wasn't letting this shit go! Tonight was probably the most _fucked up_ experience she'd ever had and right now all she wanted to do was to have a shower and go to bed. She didn't care where, she just had to.

 

So even when Pam's blue eyes met hers, and a sense of calmness tried to push itself into her mind. Jessica stopped, she pushed past the vampire and stomped into the hotel room.

 

“I'm having a _really_ bad night here! I'm grateful an' all that you're helpin' me, but I'd really appreciate it if ya' can just stop bein' so _rude_!”

 

The door slammed shut. Oh God, what had she done?

 

“ _Rude_? Excuse me _little Miss Sandra Dee_ – I just saved your sorry ass! I was in the middle of eatin' when you just barge the _fuck_ in! My _meal_ is still waiting _patiently_ for me in the bedroom, an' I certainly didn't plan on havin' an audience tonight!”

 

Jessica shrank back as Pam strode toward her, becoming so dangerously close once again that she swore their lips were going to touch. She could smell the blood on her mouth though, and winced. The act made the vampire move away, then she just smirked and rolled her eyes.

 

“Go have yourself a shower – looks like you need one. I'll finish my dinner then we can _talk_.”

 

Pam walked back toward the bedroom, she opened the door before slipping off her robe. As the door shut Jessica caught a glimpse of her naked back. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to ignore the confusing thoughts that started to run around her head. Enough had happened tonight – she didn't need to add _weird girl feelings_ into the mix.

 

The redhead walked across to the other side of the suite and found the bathroom door. She locked herself inside before taking off her dress. Only now did she realise just how gross it was – how gross _she_ was. She switched on the huge walk in shower and stood underneath. Even in here she could hear moans coming from the bedroom and she tried her best to block them out.

 

Here, underneath the hot water she'd be ok. She'd get washed, she'd sleep, and in the morning she'd figure it out. There was always tomorrow – _always_.

 

Jess hadn't realised how long she'd been in the bathroom, or even that she'd somehow sat herself on the tiled floor. She was _crying_. She blamed the alcohol. She blamed Pam. She blamed her father for forcing her into doing this. She blamed _anyone_ but herself.

 

A knock at the door.

 

“Ya' ain't _died_ in there?”

 

Jessica jumped back to life and stood up, she shook her head as if someone was there to see and replied,

“No – I'm ok!”

 

“Alright – I finished dinner. So hurry up because I ain't exactly Oprah an' I _hate_ girl-talk, but you look like you could need it.”

 

The comment made her smile, Jessica had to bite her lip to stop herself grinning from ear to ear. Something about Pam was making her happy.

 

“Ok, just gimme' a minute!”

 

She rushed out of the shower and wrapped one of the big fluffy towels around herself. Before going out there, Jessica paused for a moment, just to make sure it at least _looked_ as though she hadn't been crying. She wiped some steam off the bathroom mirror – yeah, she looked like _shit_.

 

“What's takin' you so long? I'd like to actually get _some_ sleep today!”

 

When Jessica stepped back out into the suite Pam had her back turned to her. She had some sort of remote in her hand that shut the light-tight blinds over the windows. Jess almost forgot that vampires couldn't be in the sun. The dim light made the grand room seem so much smaller. Suddenly Pam didn't seem so far away – within _touching_ distance.

 

The vampire switched another switch on the remote that turned on a brighter light. She then turned to face the human. The blood was gone from her face, as was the heavy make up she'd been wearing earlier. But her eyes were still as piercing, still as _commanding_. Jess had to admit that she preferred her looking like this, it seemed more – _natural_ – and she wondered if this is what Pam had looked like when she was human.

 

“ _Sit_ ,” the woman commanded, gesturing toward an armchair by the small fireplace.

 

Jessica did as she was told and waited for Pam to start first. The vampire perched herself on the arm of the chair opposite. Her expression was unreadable, however Jessica could at least tell by her body language that she wasn't exactly enjoying the experience.

 

“So let's just jump right to it. I ain't one for heart to hearts, but I _seem_ to like you. So spill – what are you doin' here?”

 

Did she just tell her the truth right away? Then what would happen? Jessica was relying on this stranger to help her, and up until tonight she hadn't so much as met a vampire, let alone spoke with one! For all she knew this was a game to the woman. For all she knew she was Pam's next meal. Yet being so cynical wasn't going to help, was it? She knew _nothing_ about her – she could've been over a _hundred_ years old for all she knew! But there weren't any other options. Plus the woman had had plenty of opportunity to hurt her by now, if anything she had looked out for her! That was more than her own family had done...

 

“I wanted to visit a vampire bar,” Jessica replied, her mouth suddenly dry. That wasn't a lie. However Pam knew there was more to it.

 

“Don't shit me Cheeto – _why_?”

 

Cheeto?

 

“Did you just call me-”

 

“ _Why_?” Pam snapped, her patience clearly wearing thin.

 

Jessica heaved a sigh, knowing that there was no other choice. She had to just tell her everything,

“I-I ran away from home. I-I've been to New Orleans before, an' it was the first place I thought of going to.”

 

“Why _did_ you run?”

 

Jessica kept her head down, she was so ashamed of the truth and telling it to this beautiful, _powerful_ , woman,

“My dad – he's really controllin'. He would – _beat_ – me a lot. He brainwashed us for the longest time-”

 

“Who's us?” Pam interrupted again, causing Jessica to look up at her once more. When she saw her eyes, her fear seemed to ebb away.

 

“Me an' my little sister – though she's still there with him an' my mom.”

 

“So you came alone?”

 

“Yeah – I-I never really had a plan. I thought if I came here I could just sleep in my truck an' get a job an' I-I dunno what I thought. I just didn't wanna' be _that_ girl anymore. I wanted to be _free_.”

 

There was something behind Pam's gaze now – an _understanding_. The blonde moved over to Jessica and sat on the arm of the chair beside her. Her hand slid across the fabric of the armchair and onto her damp shoulder. The touch caused her to shiver. Jessica looked up and met Pam's eyes again.

 

“Well now ya' are – _sweet_ thing,” the vampire's voice was heavy as she continued. “How old are you really?”

 

“N-Nineteen,” Jessica managed to reply.

 

There was a pregnant pause before Pam spoke again.

 

“I remember being nineteen – I ran away from home too.”

 

Pam moved her touch from the Jessica's shoulder, which caused her to shift in the chair. She turned to face the vampire, something inside of her not wanting the connection between them to cease.

 

“ _Really_? W-Were you human then?”

 

“Of course!” Pam rolled her eyes. Jessica wondered what she was thinking of at the moment and she needed to know more. “Times were _different_ then though, still, I see why you did what you did.”

 

“You say times were different – how long ago was it? H-How old are you?”

 

“Hmm – that's a story for another time,” Pam brushed her off, standing up from the chair.

 

However Jessica _needed_ to know,

“But I told-”

 

“ _Enough_! It's time we both got some rest, don't ya' think?”

 

Jessica sensed she'd pushed too far. Pam had turned her back to her. Vampires _sure_ were weird!

 

“W-What about tomorrow?” she probed cautiously.

 

Pam turned back to face her, with an unusually soft voice,

“Tomorrow is a different day _sweet_ thing.”

 

“Will you help me?” Jess probed again. God if Pam didn't help her...

 

“Sure – _doll_ – I'll help you.”

 

 


	4. Meal Time

“Did I _say_ ya' could _speak_?”

 

There was a muffled moan coming from outside the bedroom door. Jessica woke up with her head spinning and aching. At first she forgot where she was but memories of last night came flooding back to her. First of all, she was _never_ drinking again, and second of all, she _hoped_ Pam would keep true to her word and help her.

 

She sat up, pulling the sheets off of her. Realisation hit that _here_ she was, waking up in a _vampire's_ bed!

 

“ _Fuck_!” she heard Pam outside the door, followed by another moan.

 

Jessica didn't know if she dared go outside – but she _really_ had to pee! When she stood up she also realised that the bathrobe had opened during her sleep. She quickly pulled it shut, a blush creeping to her cheeks. Pam had every opportunity to do _something_ to her, and she hadn't – not that Jessica would've protested. She gathered that the vampire either wasn't interested in her or that she held some sense of virtue. Was there even such thing as a virtuous vampire? Judging by the sounds coming from outside the door it didn't seem so.

 

Amidst the moaning noises and the sounds of Pam shouting commands at someone, Jessica pushed the feelings she had for her out of her head. It was obvious Pam wasn't into her like that, and it was understandable too – they could just be _girlfriends_ , right?

 

She headed to the bedroom door and opened it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Curiosity got the better of her however and she couldn't help but look at the source of the sound. There was a woman sitting in the armchair that _she'd_ been sitting in just last night! The tie to Pam's bathrobe was tied around her mouth, causing her moans to become muffled. Pam herself was straddling her and all Jess could see was that the woman's hands were inside of Pam's robe.

 

She didn't mean to stare, but she hadn't seen anything quite like it before. The blush on her cheeks spread across to her chest and an all too familiar _tingle_ began to happen between her legs.

 

Pam turned around, her mouth and chin covered in blood. Some had even tricked down the valley between her naked breasts. Jessica's eyes widened, although she marvelled at the sight, she was caught like a deer in the headlights.

 

“Anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare while people are _eatin_ '?”

 

Jessica let out a small squeak, the vampire looked amused by her reaction. Before anything else could be exchanged Jessica managed to move herself into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and inhaled deeply. _Fuck_! When had she decided to stop breathing?

 

In her haste she forgot to lock the door. So she went about her business and tried to compose herself. The shower was an inviting place to cool off after _that_ display, so she did. Jessica ran the water first, checking that it was cool enough before stepping inside. Unlike last night she didn't lose track of time, however she _did_ lose track of her surroundings.

 

“I got ya' purse back,” Pam said so casually, she was standing on the other side of the glass partition for the shower, brushing her teeth over the sink. “Whatever money you had is gone, but ya' passport an' other things are still inside. Ginger dropped it off earlier.”

 

Jessica was in the midst of a small panic attack. There was no doubt Pam could hear how fast her heart was racing, and it was _obvious_ the woman was getting a kick out of it. Was this a vampire thing? Or a Pam thing?

 

“W-What are you doin'?!”

 

The only thing registered in Jessica's mind right now was the fact she was completely naked in front of this _insanely_ attractive woman. The same woman who was trying to drive her even more insane with random sexual displays she called _meal times._ She didn't think to ask just _how_ she got the bag back from her attacker, or to even thank her for doing so.

 

“So – no thank you _Ms De Beaufort_?” the vampire's mirth made Jessica want to hit something – the woman knew what she was doing!

 

“Thank you _Ms De Beaufort_ ,” Jessica mirrored her tone sarcastically.

 

Without any warning Pam popped her head around the glass partition. Jessica turned around just in time to see her _wicked_ pink coloured toothpaste grin – the woman _was_ teasing her! She'd also just seen _everything_ , and surprisingly to Jessica she didn't look disappointed.

 

“Hey!” she protested – _weakly_. Although the prospect of being with anyone _like that_ unnerved her, ever since she'd met Pam, she kept having _interesting_ thoughts about it. She really wouldn't have minded if Pam wanted to have her like she did that woman this morning...or the one from last night. “That's not _fair_!”

 

When Jessica turned around again, Pam was no longer looking. All she wanted was for the other woman to join her, but she didn't. She really _wasn't_ into her. Jessica tried not to sound disappointed about it.

 

“Seriously though – thank you. For _everything_...” she trailed off, it seemed pretty quiet all of a sudden. Taking a risk, Jessica looked around the glass and saw that Pam was no longer in the bathroom. _Figures_.

 

The human stepped out of the shower and put her bathrobe back on. When she walked back into the suite she half expected another _show_ , but instead was greeted by the sight of Pam graciously showing her 'guest' out and handing her a fifty dollar bill.

 

“For understandin' my _needs_ ,” Jessica heard her say to the woman before she shut the door behind her. When the vampire turned back around she was greeted by the sight of her human companion.

 

There were so many things Jessica wanted to say to her right there and then, but the growl of her stomach betrayed her. She frowned – embarrassed.

 

“Do they have human food on the menu here too?”

 

“ _Sure_ ,” Pam shrugged, handing her the laminated card off the table as she walked past her. “Knock yourself out _sweet_ thing. I'm gonna' take a shower. Ginger put your bag in the closet.”

 

Pam really had a bad habit of slamming doors and while she was in the bathroom Jessica called room service. She hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, and although the menu didn't have a lot of human food some of her favourites were on it – pizza, lasagne, burgers, even ice cream sundae! Feeling _really_ greedy she ordered a pizza _and_ a chocolate fudge sundae! After she'd seen Pam's eating habits, she wondered what the vampire would make of hers. Did Pam ever miss _real_ food? Could she _eat_ real food? Could she remember what it tasted like?Jessica couldn't even comprehend a world where she couldn't taste chocolate!

 

While waiting for the food, she went into the bedroom for her bag. Fetching it out of the closet she noticed the strap was snapped, not that it mattered really, it was understandable. She wondered just _how_ Pam got it back, and she admittedly held a sinking feeling that concluded to the fact she very much doubted her mugger was still _alive_.

 

Jess emptied the contents onto the bed. Her wallet was still there, what little money she had left was of course gone, but her bank card and driving licence were still intact. Her passport was in one piece. The keys to her truck – which she would have to get at some point too. A few bits of make up and her hairbrush. There wasn't really much of value for anyone to take in the first place. She scraped everything together to put it back into her bag when a small wallet-sized picture fell out of the pile. She'd forgotten about this.

 

It was a picture of her and Eden – her little sister. She stared at it, willing it out of existence. Jessica didn't want to be reminded of her, of the fact that she was still suffering and that she'd just left her. God, how _fucking_ selfish was she to just leave her there like that?

 

“Your sister?”

 

Jessica hadn't even realised Pam was behind her, or that she was crying – _again_.

 

“Uh, yeah,” she breathed, shoving the picture back into her purse along with the rest of her things. Jessica sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at the vampire. Pam's hair was still dripping wet from the shower, much like her own, but even now she was _still_ beautiful. “That was quick.”

 

“Well I am a vampire _dear,_ ” Pam spoke, sitting beside her for a moment. Jessica wasn't sure what that was meant to mean, but she accepted it. “I asked Ginger to go to the club tonight. So we can do somethin' – whatever you like – as long as it ain't all hangin' out, girl talk, an' bradin' each other's hair.”

 

Pam visibly shivered when she said that. Social situations were _obviously_ not within her comfort-zone, nor were they in Jessica's really.

 

“Ok – I just need to go get my truck.”

 

“Don't say you just left it parked on a side street somewhere?” the vampire asked, her blue eyes meeting Jessica's yet again. They sparkled with humour, as if to say there was _no way_ Jessica could've been so _stupid_ to have done such a thing. Jessica's eyes betrayed her though. “You did didn't ya'?”

 

The redhead just nodded, inhaling deeply.

 

“I know – let's add it to the list of ongoing problems,” she muttered.

 

“Exactly. Your little _human_ problems that are somehow turning into ma' own. I don't know what I'm seein' in you _Jessica_ – but I think I'm likin' it.”

 

_Human_ problems? Pam just _thought_ she liked her? The woman was as clear as mud and as confusing as a riddle. Jessica couldn't take much more of it.

 

“You just _think_ you like me? You said that before.”

 

Pam shrugged, standing up off the bed, she walked over to the closet to pick herself out an outfit.

 

“Am I a game to you or somethin'?” Jessica kept on, not satisfied with that. She couldn't act afraid all the time. She needed to stand up for herself at some point, not that she entirely knew what she was standing up against.

 

“Yeah _sure_ – you're pretty damn amusin'. I like _feisty_ girls. You ain't afraid, it's _fun_ ,” Pam was laughing at her now.

 

Jessica stood up now, her mouth agape,

“Fun?!”

 

Pam rolled her eyes – Jess noted that the woman had a bad habit of doing that too! Despite this small _spat_ they were having, something reassured Jessica that it was a joke. Maybe it was just because Pam couldn't admit it truly? Maybe Pam did like her after all?

 

“Yes – fuckin' _fun_! Now stop askin' me _shit_ and start getting' ready. After you eat your food we'll leave.”

 

Jessica smirked, part of her was genuinely curious and part of her wanted to wind Pam up further,

“Do vampires eat food?”

 

“Yes, we eat annoyin' little fire-crotches!” the vampire snapped, her eyes narrowing in on her. Jessica had won this round of the game, but there were plenty more to come. “An' what did I say about askin' me _shit_?!”

 


	5. Late Night Shopping

After walking around in circles for half an hour it was pretty obvious that Jessica wasn't going to find her truck. Her vampire companion was getting beyond restless and had now downright refused to look any further.

 

“I don't pay a _fuckin_ ' assistant to _assist_ me only ta' wander around New Orleans half the night!”

 

Pam had stomped her _Louboutin-clad_ feet and dug her cellphone from her _Oscar de la Renta_ bag. Jessica didn't dare protest, she'd already asked too much of her. It was _her_ mess and she had to get herself out of it!

 

“I'll just keep-”

 

“ _Ginger_!” the blonde roared down the phone, her eyes rolling in Jessica's direction – talk about a temper! “Find this fuckwit's truck – like, _now_!”

 

Fuckwit?! She didn't care if the vampire was helping her. She didn't care if Pam was seven hundred and fifty years _fucking_ old! Nobody was talking to her like that!

 

As Pam was putting her phone away, Jessica stomped toward her and pushed at her arm.

 

“You can't call me that!” she snapped, she wasn't going to back down. “I can put up with a _lot_ but that was just plain _mean_.”

 

Jessica felt Pam's eyes assessing her and she wasn't sure if the expression on her face meant that she was going to _hurt_ her or _fuck_ her. Either way she was ready for it.

 

Pam pursed her lips,

“So _touchy_.”

 

When she moved to walk past the human Jessica just gaped at her. Pam was the _queen_ of mood swings!

 

“I think you're being a _little_ hypocritical right now,” she continued, running after her like a _pet_.

 

“Oh please – you humans an' ya _butt-hurt_ feelings.”

 

Pam carried on walking. Jessica was sure she was walking this fast on purpose, and not just _normal_ fast either. She was beginning to struggle catching up.

 

“I'm not butt-hurt!” she panted – a frown etched on her beet-red face.

 

“Yes ya' are.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too! _Fuckwit_ '!”

 

That was it! This stupid little spat was getting the better of her. Jessica lunged forward to try and grab Pam, to at least make her slow down or _something,_ so that she could _properly_ argue with her. However instead of her grabbing the vampire, it was Pam grabbing her – perhaps not as literal either.

 

_Captivated_. Completely and utterly. This woman had done something to her, she _must_ have! Pam didn't hurt her, she had just stopped and turned to face her. Despite her stoic gaze, a twitch of a smile played in the corner of her ruby red mouth. Jessica wanted to reach out and touch her lips. She wanted to feel if they were as soft as they looked. Almost subconsciously her hand reached up to do just that, but then Pam spoke.

 

“Come on _sweet_ thing – let's get ya' some couture. I normally have someone shop for me, but you're in _dire_ need.”

 

Their hands laced together and _there_ went Jessica's heartbeat again.

 

New Orleans really must've been ran by vampires, because here she was in Saks Fifth Avenue at two in the morning – _shopping_. She'd felt so embarrassed in her tired old – _gross_ – sun-dress from last night, however Pam was still interested in her, so it mustn't have been that bad.

 

At first Jessica felt pretty much like a doll. She wasn't used to all the attention – she'd been brought up in hand me downs and knee length skirts after all. Some of the things Pam picked out for her were a little – _revealing_ – to say the least, however after trying on a few more outfits, she soon got into it.

 

As much as Pam seemed to like fashion, she sure got _bored_. After an hour or so she'd seemingly disappeared, leaving Jessica alone to pick out clothes. As grateful as Jess was for her help, disappointment crept up on her, there always seemed something or _someone_ better to do.

 

Jess picked out a couple of dresses and went to the changing room to try them on. She had half expected Pam to already be there – _with_ someone. When she wasn't, Jessica was pleasantly surprised and couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Perhaps Pam had actually _enjoyed_ her presence today?

 

In the midst of trying on the second dress there was a knock at the changing room door.

 

“Ya' finished?” Pam's disgruntled voice gave away her impatience.

 

Not again! Jessica frowned and opened the door to the cubicle. One thing she was actually learning about vampires was how disinterested they were in _everything_! Or perhaps that was just another Pam thing?

 

When Jess laid eyes on her, the blonde she was too busy fixing her lipstick in her compact mirror.

 

“Why'd ya' leave me?” Jessica just spat it out. It was pointless asking really, she already knew the answer, and she was inwardly kicking herself for letting it get to her so much.

 

“Feedin'.”

 

Pam put the mirror away and finally took a moment to appreciate the redhead. The weird jealous feeling Jessica had faded away when Pam looked at her like that. _Appreciation_ , that was all she had wanted. Was that another vampire thing? Or was this just a plain _human_ thing?

 

“Stunnin'.”

 

Jess blushed, lowering her gaze. An all too familiar coolness touched her chin and her head was tilted up. Her gaze met Pam's once more.

 

“Don't hide your beauty,” the vampire commented. Beauty? Pam thought she was beautiful? “I ain't gonna' let ya'. _Own it_.”

 

Just like _that_ , the moment ended. Pam released her and sauntered toward the entrance to the store.

 

“Leave the dress on, I already paid.”

 

So Jessica did, like the obedient human that she was.

 


	6. Gifts

Wednesday. Today was the day Jessica had been dreading. Thursday had been looming over her like a grim reaper. Ever since Ginger told her that she and Pam were leaving for Dallas soon, _Thursday_ stuck in her brain. These past few days had left her with nothing, and yet, meeting Pam she'd gained everything. However, who was to say her seductive vampire _friend_ even wanted to keep her around any longer?

 

From her brief talks with Ginger it sure seemed that Pam wasn't the type to _care_ about anyone, let alone a mere _human_. Jessica had addressed the issue with her before, well, in an around about way. Pam had openly said she was 'amusing' and 'fun'. She'd also never made a move on her once! So if Pam wasn't keeping her around for sex, entertainment, or even food, then why was she keeping her?

 

Ginger had said other things in passing too, about some vampires having human companions. Pam sure didn't fit the bill of someone to want a human around for _feelings_ and stuff! Yet here she was – her _pet_.

 

“She _thinks_ she likes me,” Jessica echoed as she criticised her reflection in the bathroom mirror. “I just have ta' make her mind up.”

 

What else could she do?

 

From the moment she'd locked eyes on _Ms De Beaufort_ her world had changed. Sure, she'd fucked up and was already in the process of changing her life, but Pam had cemented that. There were feelings Jessica never dreamed she could feel, eating away at her! It'd only been a few days but the thought of leaving the vampire's side actually pained her. Was that _another_ Pam thing?

 

When Jess studied herself in the mirror, she wasn't sure exactly who she saw anymore. The girl that came to New Orleans was just as lost as the one who looked back her.

 

“Get it together,” she grumbled, leaning down and splashing water on her face.

 

After taking another minute to calm down Jessica tiptoed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Her goddess laid there on the left hand side of the bed. She'd rolled onto her side and her blonde curls had swept over her face, hiding her features. This was probably the only time Jessica had seen Pam looking so – _vulnerable_. Temptation played with her, she wanted to brush the hair from her face to actually _see_ her, but as soon as the idea entered her head she brushed it out – it was just _too much_.

 

Instead she sat on her side of the bed. The room was only dimly lit and she had no idea of knowing if it was even night or day. After just a _few_ days of staying with a vampire she'd already become so disorientated. She was in the process of checking her phone when Pam made it known that she was _awake_ now.

 

“If I get the bleeds I'll fuckin' _kill_ you _Jessica_!”

 

Pam pulled Jessica down onto the bed properly, causing her to drop her phone on the floor. She glanced and saw the little glow of her phone screen fade underneath the bed. She would've reached for it, except the cool arms embracing her were inviting – and _vice-like_ – so she didn't move.

 

“Sorry,” she sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut. While Pam hugged her like an oversized teddy-bear, Jessica tried to still her heart. She could feel every _inch_ of the body pressed against her back.

 

“Ya' will be,” Pam purred into the shell of her ear. Jess swore she heard her _inhale._

 

“Why ya' wanderin' around anyway?” this time Pam's tiredness betrayed her. For an almighty being she was sure tired easy. Jessica kept picturing Pam _dominating_ her, like she had the girl she ate for breakfast the other night. Yet here they were and all Jess had was _sleeping_ lioness, not a _hungry_ one.

 

“I was thinking,” she admitted after a little while.

 

There was another tired noise. Almost a yawn. Almost a laugh.

 

“Don't – you'll hurt ya'self.”

 

Now Jessica wasn't afraid to pinch Pam's arm for that, but her vampire didn't flinch. When Jessica was sure Pam had fallen asleep, she laced her fingers with the hers and willed for sleep to take her too.

 

When she woke the second time Pam was already up. Jessica half expected her to be tucking into another meal, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't.

 

Padding out into the living room area she instead found Pam dishing out orders to Ginger.

 

“I ain't gonna' ask ya' _fuckin_ ' twice!”

 

Pam's outfit screamed sex, all leather and latex and barely anything left to the imagination. Jessica surmised she'd be going back to _Fangtasia_ tonight – it was her last night here after all.

 

“But I _hate_ babysittin'. Why don't you just glamour her into stayin' here, she won't even notice the difference.”

 

“That's out of the question, you know how I fe-”

 

“You were gonna' _glamour_ me?”

 

Jessica had heard of glamouring but wasn't entirely sure what it meant. Still, it didn't sound like a good thing – and she'd _trusted_ Ginger!

 

“An' _you_ suggested it!”

 

“I just didn't want to babysit!” Ginger insisted, like she'd done nothing wrong, like it was normal. And Pam – she just stood there!

 

“Fine! Fuck the both of you!”

 

She'd show them both. She'd show them just how much she _didn't_ need a babysitter!

 

Much like the nineteen year old she was, Jessica stormed from the bedroom to the bathroom, rushing to get changed. She'd picked the skimpiest dress Pam had bought her and tried her hardest to do her make up all _dramatic_ and sexy – like Pam's always was. When she eventually emerged both Pam and Ginger were gone.

 

That just made her all the more determined.

 

Despite everything that had transpired over the last few days, Jessica swallowed any doubts she held and left the hotel. Much like the night when she arrived here, her surroundings were a blur. There was one thing on her mind and one thing only. She was going to march right into _Fangtasia_ and _show_ Pam what she was missing!

 

The doorman must've known that she was coming as he let her skip the queue and waltz right inside – no questions asked. If he knew her plan, it meant Pam did too of course.

 

“ _Fuck_ Pam an' her predictions,” Jess grumbled to herself. She marched straight toward the bar and bought a drink, using the last of her money stash. The bartender placed it in front of her and as she handed the cash to him she polished it off. “ _Another_.”

 

Three or four shots later she felt a bit better about the situation. She didn't give a fuck that she was alone in a sea of vampires and fang-bangers. Tonight was about proving a point! She didn't need to change herself at all, not now, _no_. What Jessica needed was to show the _real_ her!

 

Disregarding the fact she didn't know any of the words to the song that was playing – heavy metal wasn't exactly her normal thing – Jessica still swayed along to it. She moved across the room, knowing no matter where she went in this fang-banger _cesspit_ that Pam was watching her. The thought of those blue eyes made her _flutter_ , and although she just wanted Pam's attention tonight, she liked the idea of making Pam want hers.

 

Jessica lingered by a table for a moment. Someone else was watching her and she searched the sea of faces for just _who_. Eventually she clocked a guy. He didn't seem as desperate as the others in here, he seemed _normal_ actually. He was built well, clean shaven, checked shirt – a regular Joe, just like she'd find back home. Some small town guy with small town dreams.

 

He _smiled_ at her!

 

That actually made her stomach flutter, and without thinking she smiled back. This was different to Pam. When she saw Pam for the first time, Jessica couldn't deny that there was an almost animal magnetism toward the woman – which had so far only been one sided, from her knowledge. With this guy, there was none of that, yes he was cute but he didn't make her feel _desire_. No. But he would do.

 

She'd been too busy thinking about him to actually notice that he was walking toward her. This was the first time anyone _ever_ had been interested in her.

 

“Hey – I hope you don't mind me stopping you,” he started, leaning close to Jessica so she could hear him above the music. “You just look really pretty tonight.”

 

Her stomach instantly tied in knots. It wasn't so much because the cute guy had approached her, or that this hadn't even happened to her before. It was mainly because she knew Pam was watching.

 

“I-It's alright, ya' weren't stoppin' me,” Jess stuttered, her face burning with embarrassment.

 

He _laughed_. Not in the way someone laughs at you but with you instead. He extended his hand.

 

“I'm Hoyt.”

 

She took it and his touch was actually warm – a _human_. Jess wondered why he was here. He sure didn't seem like the fang-banger type, especially since he was talking to her, a fellow living breathing human being!

 

“Jessica.”

 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl,” he complimented, letting go of her hand. He still stood close though – _too_ close – only Pam had been so close before.

 

“Thanks,” Jessica politely replied, biting her lip awkwardly. This felt like high school all over again, Hoyt was the popular jock guy and she was the weird kid. “So – you here with friends?”

 

“Yeah I'm here with my buddy Jason – he's downstairs I think.”

 

Jessica remembered just _what_ was on the bottom floor to this place from her previous visit. Hoyt didn't seem as grossed out about it as she was, well, he didn't _really_ seem to have a reaction.

 

“You, maybe want to-” he started to speak but just seemed to stop mid sentence. Jessica frowned, not sure what was going on. That was until she followed his gaze and looked behind her shoulder – Pam.

 

It was hard to tell just what the woman was thinking or feeling – if she was even _feeling_ at all – she had a very good poker face. Yet her presence alone made Hoyt run off like a scared puppy. Was she jealous? Was Pam _really_ noticing her? If tonight was their last night together, Jessica needed to make it count either way. Getting any sort of reaction from her was a positive start.

 

“You come in here, wearin' _that_ ,” Pam gestured to Jessica' tiny black dress. “An' start _chattin_ ' to any average hick who crosses your path”

 

Her tone wasn't exactly angry, but it was by no means happy – if Pam even had a _happy_ voice. The vampire had somehow pushed Jessica against the table. Her eyes were drowning Jess again, and all she wanted Pam to do was just kiss her.

 

“An average schmuck who wanted to _fuck_ you in the basement of _my_ house!”

 

God. The way Pam said fuck almost made Jessica's legs give out. She shivered, feeling herself leaning up toward the blonde. She wanted to press herself against Pam. She wanted to tell Pam to _fuck_ her – not Hoyt, _Pam_!

 

“Do you really think I bought you _that_ dress for _that_ purpose?” Pam asked, and it was all Jessica could do to shake her head.

 

“Exactly,” the vampire punctuated, standing back up straight and placing her hands on her hips. “So what the _fuck_ do you think you're doin'?”

 

The wind was completely knocked from Jessica's sails when Pam withdrew from her. She tried her best to compose herself underneath her scrutinising gaze – she'd just be _honest_.

 

“Gettin' your attention.”

 

Jessica's blatant answer seemed to take Pam back a second. Jess swore she saw a glimmer or _something_ in her eyes. Nevertheless, the human held her head up high in defiance – she couldn't let this go.

 

“Ya' said you were gonna' glamour me – what ever the _fuck_ that is! You left me to come here _alone_. What's a girl to do?” she left out the part about her being insanely attracted to her for fear of being rejected.

 

“Do as I ask an' stay in the hotel,” Pam groaned, rolling her eyes. “I don't know why I bother, you humans are _all_ the same.”

 

“Well maybe you _vampires_ are all the same!” Jess piped up. As much as she acted like it, and as much as Pam treated her like it, she wasn't her _pet_!

 

“Oh _please_ , like you know anything about my kind.”

 

There Pam went, rolling her eyes again, knowing just how to make Jessica go from flirtation to _fire_.

 

“An' what do you know about humans?”

 

“Well I know that you're a _virgin_.”

 

Jessica's mouth fell open. Ok, maybe it didn't take a genius to figure that one out, but Pam just said it so blasé that it almost, kind of, _hurt_.

 

The vampire leaned closer to her human companion once more. After an elongated pause that involved Pam staring at her, Jess felt a familiar cool touch, lifting up her chin.

 

“I also know that one day you won't be – cause' you'll give me that _gift_.”

 

Jessica didn't pull away. She couldn't. Hearing such things coming from her vampire's mouth were almost like a dream come true. This was what she had been craving, she'd finally gotten some much needed attention. Yet there was still a smouldering fire in the pit of her stomach. It couldn't, no, it _wouldn't_ be this easy for Pam.

 

“ _As if_ – you won't even-”

 

And yet it was. Jessica did nothing to protest Pam's lips pressing against her own. How could she protest against something she had _desired_ for days? How could she deny the feeling that escaped from her mouth as she moaned against the cool-soft skin? There was no way on earth she could do either of those things.

 

Their first kiss – Jessica's first ever kiss! In the middle of a packed vampire bar. Full of fang-bangers and baby vampires. Although it just lasted a second, Jessica couldn't have pictured it any other way.

 

“Now I'm gonna' have Ginger take you back to the hotel. She found out where your truck is and we have to tow it tomorrow before leaving for Dallas – unless ya' don't want it anymore, it's pretty _fucked._ ”

 

Then there was Pam, acting like nothing had happened. And then there was Jessica, acting like it was just the beginning of things to come.

 

“Um – ok. Just leave the truck, you're taking me to _Dallas_?!”

 


	7. Bite Me

Everything sure was bigger in Texas. She'd thought New Orleans was big and _free_ enough, but coming here had really opened Jessica's eyes. They were staying at another vampire hotel – Hotel Carmilla. Pam had insisted this time that Jessica got her own room.

 

At first Jessica was offended by that – how could she not be? After Pam had kissed her and basically told her they were going to have sex, the woman had practically shut herself away from her. Pam had basically left her to her own devices, letting her have free roam with her credit card. Apart from Pam checking in on the _Fangtasia_ here, Jessica had no clue what the woman was up to – or who with.

 

She kept telling herself that she didn't care if Pam was with other people, and really she didn't. Jess understood that vampires weren't like humans, especially Pam, she wasn't exactly the committing type. Still, jealously was a cruel mistress and one Jessica hadn't really met before until now. So she had to confront it.

 

At least this problem was a whole lot different to what she was facing just a few weeks ago. A manipulative father with a forte for abuse.

 

During the day Jessica had felt pretty safe going to the nearby mall. She didn't really ' _get_ ' fashion like Pam did, nor did she understand all the different designers, however she had tried her best. She wanted to impress her – _needed_ to impress her – so tonight she wore some red lingerie from Victoria's Secret, underneath the little black dress Pam seemed to like.

 

At six o'clock she made her way up to the next floor to Pam's suite. Being this early in the evening she gathered that Pam would still be around, since the sun hadn't fully set yet.

 

Jessica knocked at her door, and waited – _patiently_.

 

It had taken a good few minutes for Pam to answer, and when she did she clearly wasn't expecting her.

 

“What are you doin'?” she just grumbled at her – unamused and uninterested.

 

Jessica's heart sank and she searched Pam's face for an answer – there was blood, smeared on her cheek.

 

“What are you doin' more like!” Jessica spat back. Jealousy bubbled in her stomach and threatened to erupt – she felt _sick_.

 

Why was this all a game? Why did Pam want her one minute and not the next? Was there really something _wrong_ with her?

 

A gasp escaped Jessica's lips as she felt herself being yanked inside the room. The door slammed shut and Pam pinned her against it.

 

“Don't _eva_ ' speak to me like that again!”

 

For the first time in days Jessica saw some sort of emotion coming from her. Those blue eyes really were _drowning_ her now. Pam's fangs were bared – she'd never even _seen_ them before, especially not this close. Jess knew that she shouldn't have been in awe. She realised she should've been terrified, and screaming, and running as far away as possible. But this was Pam. Something wasn't right, _sure_ , but Jessica trusted her – she wouldn't hurt her.

 

“Sorry,” Jessica whispered, frightened to say anything else. Her heart was betraying her in more ways than one. Although the drumming in her ears was deafening her, the redhead leaned up and kissed the vampire.

 

This kiss wasn't like their last. This time Jessica was desperate and hungry. It was sloppy and she didn't really know what she was doing, but Pam soon took control.

 

Cool hands gripped her arms. Pam's mouth was inviting and when her tongue touched Jessica's, it was all Jess could do just to keep upright. She felt the fangs graze her lip, but they didn't pierce the delicate skin.

 

Pam pulled back, her eyes meeting Jessica's.

 

“It's _ok_ ,” Jess assured, not entirely understanding what was transpiring between them. Pam was acting so different to how she had been in New Orleans, so much so that it _scared_ her. She actually missed the bitch in her, this brooding and withdrawn side wasn't as easy to deal with. “Have ya' eaten?”

 

The vampire shook her head. Red tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Jessica pulled her close, enveloping her arms in a warm and inviting hug. How the tables had turned yet again. Tonight Jess had been more than ready for some bitchy seduction, and yet here she was, _comforting_ her allusive companion.

 

“Do you wanna' talk about it?” she offered, mistakenly. Pam pulled away.

 

“You know I don't do _feelings_ Jessica. I ain't about to have another Oprah moment with you!”

 

There she was. Her stubborn blonde saviour.

 

Jessica watched as Pam stomped off into the bedroom – s _he_ was now the one acting like a teenager.

She'd thrown herself on the bed and threw off the hotel bathrobe, Pam wrapped the sheets around herself and turned her back to Jessica.

 

“You should just go!”

 

“No – I came here to see you,” Jessica wasn't letting her get away so easily, “I _miss_ you,” she confessed further.

 

She did. She _really_ did miss Pam. If they weren't going to have sex tonight or even talk, Jessica could at _least_ be there for her – even if Pam protested!

 

The vampire didn't say anything, she didn't even move, but if she truly hadn't eaten there was at least one way Jessica could get her to do something.

 

“I have an idea you might like.”

 

Jessica laid down beside her. She tentatively reached up and touched Pam's soft blonde locks. Her fingers ran through it with ease. She wondered just how many people had ran her fingers through her hair like this, or even how many had offered themselves to her, just like _she_ was about to.

 

“What is it?” Pam grumbled, not bothering to move.

 

“Well – I thought maybe you'd like to feed on me?”

 

At first Jessica didn't think Pam was going to react at all. Perhaps this whole situation was just _pity_?But all of a sudden she was pinned down against the bed, the blonde baring over her practically naked. Jessica shook, her eyes moved to Pam's now familiar fangs.

 

“You realise what you're lettin' yourself in for?”

 

Jess watched as Pam leaned closer. Her body was no longer hers to control. Jessica couldn't stop the shaking or the excitement that fluttered between her legs.

 

“Y-Yeah,” she whispered, without any form of objection. She let her vampire lean over her. She let her move the hair from her neck. She let her graze her teeth over the _sensitive_ spot under her ear – a spot that Jessica didn't even realise she had until now. A gasp escaped her lips and she could almost feel Pam's lips form a smile over her skin.

 

“If I taste you – if I _have_ you – you'll be mine an' mine alone.”

 

God. _Hers_. That was all Jessica ever wanted!

 

“Yes. Yes I-I do.”

 

She wished she could say the same for Pam too, but as she was learning, vampires didn't commit. Commitment didn't matter anyway. Not right now. Not in the moment.

 

“Then _say_ it – tell me to do it!”

 

Jessica could feel the fangs ready to pierce the skin – sharp and poised. One word was all it took. One word and there would be no going back. Well, there was already no going back for her, what was another thing to add to the _fucked up_ mix?

 

“Bite-” she didn't even get to finish. With an audible gasp from Jessica, Pam had bitten down. It hurt! _Fuck_ did it hurt. But the pain was replaced by pleasure, a pleasure that Jessica could only imagine felt like _sex_.

 

Knowing that it was Pam feeding from her. Knowing that she was helping someone she'd grown to _care_ for – someone so _beautiful_. Knowing that her blood was worth something. It made her want to moan, and scream, and shout out!

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she just managed to whimper, her back arching, pressing her body against Pam's. Jess felt herself growing weaker and almost giddy. When Pam pulled away she actually giggled.

 

“Maybe I took too much,” she heard the vampire drawl. Jess shook her head and weakly lifted her hand up to Pam's face.

 

“There's blood – on your chin.”

 

Her fingers lazily tried to wipe it away, but Pam pushed her hand away. Puzzled, Jessica frowned at the action. She'd just given herself to her and was _still_ being pushed away!

 

“Are we gonna' _fuck_ now?” she asked, her head hazy but her desire burning strong.

 

“You need to sleep,” Pam was having none of it. The vampire's eyes were on Jessica's and although she didn't _think_ she was being glamoured, perhaps she was. She fell asleep without any further questions. Her mind focused on one thing only – _Pam_.

 

 


	8. Granddaughter

When Jessica opened her eyes, all she could see was light. Light so bright that it was blinding. She sat up and tried to focus on anything at all but all she could see was white. White that was so luminous she had to shield her face with her hands – it _burned_.

 

“Dotterdotter,” a voice spoke to her. A man. A word she didn't recognise.

 

“ _Barn_ ,” he spoke again.

 

Jessica opened her eyes, wincing with the fear of being blinded again, but she wasn't. No, this time she could see perfectly clear. A man – blonde hair, blue eyes – he reached his hand toward her.

 

“Take it,” he spoke. This time his words weren't garbled. This time Jessica understood him. Who was he? An _angel_? Was he here because she ran away from home? Was _God_ forsaking her too?

 

“W-Who are you?” Jessica mumbled, fearful of the ethereal stranger standing before her.

 

He smiled. Somehow looking at him doing so seemed odd. There was a power to him that she couldn't put her finger on. Whoever this man was he was important, and he could destroy her in a heartbeat.

 

“Who I am doesn't matter – what I ask of you does.”

 

He stepped closer and as he did the light around him seemed to fade. Jessica could once again see the hotel room around her. She could feel the softness of the bed underneath her. She could hear the sound of Pam stir beside her. Yet the man didn't care, he offered his hand to her one more.

 

“ _Take it_.”

 

Tentatively Jessica reached out and took it. His touch was freezing cold and oddly non-existent – like touching a cloud. In the space of a moment it felt like the Earth had spun completely on its axis. The room turned and she fell back onto the bed. Visions swam in her mind. Of moments in the past. Moments she was yet to live. Moments that surely _couldn't_ be true. Pam touched her. Pam turned her. Pam _loved_ her.

 

Without any control over her body Jessica convulsed. Her eyes rolled back into her head as visions continued to swirl. Except these visions weren't of her now. They were Pam. All of them Pam. Young. Human. The man – _turned_ her.

 

“Jessica wake up!” Pam – she was calling for her.

 

Unbeknownst to her she was still convulsing, still shaking, still _dreaming_? Before she came around the last thing she heard was the man's voice.

 

“Look after her and you will be born into _greatness_ too.”

 

Jessica gasped for air. Her eyes opened wide and she clutched for the nearest thing to her, which just so happened to be the blonde vampire she'd become accustomed to. Pam's face changed from concern to contempt when Jessica clung to her.

 

“The _fuck_ are you doin?” although Pam was clearly pissed at being woken up, Jessica felt a familiar cold touch against her cheek – Pam was stroking it. Perhaps the contempt she showed wasn't all too clear. “Tryin' ta' scare the livin' _shit_ outta' me?”

 

Coming around to the idea of what had just happened, Jessica was comfortable that this was in fact reality. Pam was practically cradling her, petting her like a damned cat – she had to admit that she loved it.

 

“Sorry,” she whispered, her voice thick with tiredness. “I think it was just a dream.”

 

“Ya' _think_?” Pam groaned, raising an eyebrow and staring at her judgementally, Jessica always seemed to be saying _something_ wrong.

 

“W-What?”

 

Pam rolled her eyes and shifted away from her. The vampire laid by her side and propped herself up by her elbow. Jess knew that she wasn't buying any of it. Was it _really_ concern or was it just disdain?

 

“As much as I _love_ goin' over your dreams an' hearin' all about how _real_ they were and how little fuckin' pixies appeared an ya'll travelled to Oz – what _was_ that?”

 

“I-I dunno,” Jessica blanched. As much as Pam looked after her. As much as she was growing to care for the vampire. As much as her attitude was so _sarcastic_ – it was beginning to hurt. “I can't help dreamin' Pam!”

 

It was a dream. It was _just_ a dream.

 

“Well how can I possibly help if ya' don't tell me what it was about? Wakin' up screamin' in the middle of the day ain't right.”

 

Perhaps Pam just wanted to calm her fears after all?

 

When Jess sat up to tell her, the vampire rolled her eyes. Pam was about to open her mouth with some other sarcastic comment when instead Jessica placed her finger against the woman's lips. She smiled when Pam actually remained quiet.

 

“Well, I'm sure I was just dreamin' but a guy appeared to me. Except he wasn't just a guy.”

 

“Should I be threatened by this _mysterious_ man?”

 

At least tonight Pam was _joking_.

 

“I didn't recognise him at all. He was speakin' something gibberish at first – like another language or somethin'. But he told me to look after you or whatever. H-He took my hand and I saw all these weird things about you an' us.”

 

Pam's face fell. The sarcastic and quick witted mask fell. Never before had Jessica seen her look so vulnerable. Even after her days of moping about, Pam had never looked so _human_.

 

“What did he look like?” she asked, her voice deathly quiet.

 

Jessica was unsure if she should continue or not, given this reaction. After pausing too long Pam literally screamed at her again.

 

“What did he _look_ like?!”

 

“B-Blonde!” Jessica panicked, shouting back what she remembered. “H-He was blonde, an' tall, an' he had blue eyes – why what does it matter? Its just a _dream_!”

 

Her vampire was crumbling. Jessica watched as Pam fell back against the bed, tears of blood pooled in her eyes – she was actually crying!

 

“ _Eric_ ,” Pam choked, her voice merely a shadow of its normal self.

 

Jessica had no idea who Eric was and she didn't dare ask. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on, or even if her dream was _just_ a dream. No matter what was happening however she knew that whoever this Eric was, he meant a lot to Pam.

 

For someone so powerful to be reduced to a sobbing mess, Eric really must've been _something_.

 

“It's ok,” Jessica assured her, not knowing what else she could do. The redhead wrapped her arms around her and held her until the tears stopped.

 

At some point they both must have fell asleep because when Jessica woke a second time she was face to face with her vampire. Pam's eyes were still shut, but her cheeks were stained pink from all her tears, and there was no washing the blood out of _that_ pillow. For once the woman seemed at peace, and if only for a brief moment Jessica revelled in it. She didn't really know what to make of Pam's mood swings as of late, but a crying vampire wasn't exactly something she'd prepared for.

 

Going from a sarcastic bitch to a bubbling mess in the space of minutes, well, it confused the hell out of Jessica. Still, she wondered just what sort of _influence_ this Eric had on Pam, and also if one day _her_ influence could induce the same sort of reaction.

 

“I can tell you're _lookin_ ' at me,” Pam groaned, awake but unmoving. “An' I don't like it.”

 

“So?” Jessica decided, she wanted to make Pam feel better again. This route was better than the easy route – bending to Pam's every whim. “An' what are you gonna' do about it?”

 

Blue eyes cracked open. Despite the pink fogginess that clouded them, they were still as piercing as ever. Jessica _still_ felt herself drowning.

 

“Restrain you of course.”

 

In literally a flash Pam was upon her. The vampire straddled her and pinned both her arms above her head by the wrists. Jessica watched helplessly as she leaned down and breathed a cold, _needless_ , breath upon her neck – that made her shiver.

 

“Feel better?” Jess asked in but a whisper. Anticipation lingered in the air and she wondered if Pam would bite her again.

 

“A little – I can hear ya' heart racing and it's makin' me want to _feed_.”

 

“Then do it – _bite_ me.”

 

“No.”

 

Pam's rejection made Jessica's stomach sink. After _everything_ was she _still_ not good enough? Pam seemed to sense her disappointment, she let go of her hands and sat back on the bed beside her. Was she just as disappointed? Jessica noted how Pam seemed to sit slumped over, and that wasn't something she'd ever seen her do before. The vampire normally held herself with such poise and confidence, until recently she hadn't seen Pam anything other than sure of herself.

 

Still – Jessica needed to know what was going on.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You need to regain ya' strength – plus I ate quite a bit last night, no the wonder we're so fuckin' _delirious_.”

 

Delirious? So that was what Pam was calling feelings. Jess tentatively took her hand. Pam didn't move or pull away. She let her hold her hand in her lap. Pam _seemed_ comfortable with the closeness.

 

“You really don't think I was just dreamin', do ya'?”

 

This whole time Pam didn't meet her eyes, but Jess knew if she had there would've been more tears. Oh how the roles had reversed between them.

 

“No.”

 

“Who was he?”

 

“Eric?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“My maker.”

 

Pam's maker? Jess wasn't too sure what a maker was. She assumed Eric was the one who had made Pam a vampire, but asking was out of the question. When she did Pam bit her head off.

 

“Is he the one who-”

 

“ _Yes_!”

 

Pam removed her hand from Jessica's grip and shot up out of the bed at vampire speed. She kept her back toward Jessica. It was obvious that she was afraid, at least Jess thought so. Whenever Pam spoke of herself – her _real_ self – she tried to hide. Emotions, feelings, they were shameful to her – at least it seemed that way, plus Pam had openly admitted she didn't _do_ feelings.

 

“Sorry – h-he _died_ here, along with his own maker. They met the sun on the roof of this very hotel,” Pam continued, opening the shutters to their window – anything for a distraction. “I wasn't too pleased about havin' to come here, but these were the only reservations we could get for Dallas. I've never visited the Hotel Carmilla since his death – until now.”

 

Jessica wasn't sure what she should do. She just sat in the bed, awkwardly watching, wondering exactly what her vampire was thinking.

 

“I'm so sorry to hear that.”

 

There was another silence. Pam waited, for what Jess wasn't sure, but she didn't dare interrupt the quiet.

 

“I believe he did come to you an' I'm _glad_ he approved. I was never so _soft_ with humans but you are – special – he must approve of you.”

 

“Really?” Jess felt her voice squeak of its own accord. Pam turned back around, an amused smirk danced on her lips. She'd been crying but at least it wasn't the same as last night, at least this time Jessica made her _smile_.

 

“ _Sure_. Eric had a kindness to him that I've lacked until late. He saved me when I was but a human. Maybe I was meant to do the same for you.”

 


	9. Tell Me

Dallas seemed to _drag_ , but at least Pam's mood had improved. Since her vampire had confessed the truth Jessica could see her returning to her normal sarcastic self. She was glad of it actually, and pretty happy that she spent every night in her bed – even if they _hadn't_ had sex yet, it was still nice. Jessica liked knowing she meant _something_ to someone, especially since that someone was the insanely beautiful Pam.

 

There had been no further visions of Eric, and although Jessica believed what Pam said – that indeed her maker _had_ actually appeared to her – Jess wasn't convinced. Unless it happened again she couldn't buy it, partly because it frightened her and partly because she didn't want to have just _anyone_ show up in her mind – Jess felt crazy enough without all that.

 

Pam had been out for the past few nights in a row checking on _Fangtasia_ , which left Jessica to her own devices. She paid a visit to the bar, and it was much the same as the one in New Orleans. As carefree as she wanted to be, she couldn't enjoy it without Pam. So the past couple of nights she'd just stayed inside the hotel. Ginger even decided to keep her company one night and they watched _Pretty Women_ together – Pam _really_ wouldn't have sat through that with her – but tonight was different. Pam had to meet with some high up vampire people, Jess didn't quite understand _who_ they were but she had to go with, apparently there wasn't a _choice_ in the matter.

 

Pam told her to wear the red _Versace_ dress she'd picked out for her. It was more tasteful than her other favourite dress on Jessica, but despite the fact it covered all her vital parts, Jess still felt like she was a doll. Tonight she knew that Pam was going to parade her in front of these people, the thought chilled her yet oddly excited her. A part of her wanted Pam to _own_ her completely.

 

“Are ya' ready yet?” the vampire called from the other side of the bedroom door. _God_ , Jess was so unsure about herself right now. The dress was pretty and all, but when she looked in the mirror she didn't see herself. She felt so – _old_. She was so out of place in this, designer dresses weren't meant for her, nor was this life really.

 

“Just a second!” she called back, hoping that this was pleasing Pam. She readjusted her lipstick when the door flew open – patience was _not_ the vampire's virtue.

 

“What's takin' ya' so long? If we're late it won't exactly be a _good_ thing.”

 

When Jessica turned around to apologise she caught Pam's gaze. She was shocked, clearly, but the shock expression etched on her features wasn't easy to gauge. Was Pam shocked in a good way or a bad way?

 

“Do I look ok?” Jessica asked unsurely.

 

“Yeah – yeah peachy fuckin' keen, now let's leave already.”

 

Well that wasn't _exactly_ a vote of confidence. Still, at least Pam hadn't told her to change or said she was ugly – although she may as well have given the way her reaction made Jessica feel.

 

Pam ushered Jessica to the elevator. Apparently it was just the two of them tonight – Ginger was going to _Fangtasia_.

 

“Why aren't you takin' Ginger too? Isn't she like your assistant or somethin'?” Jessica regretted asking the question as soon as the words slipped from her mouth.

 

When the elevator doors shut Pam was upon her in an instant. The vampire pushed her against the wall and crushed their mouths together. Jess swore she felt her fangs and could taste blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. No longer did she regret asking Pam that question either, if this was the reaction she was going to get tonight then maybe she needed to keep on _annoying_ her vampire.

 

“Ginger isn't _mine_ ,” Pam spoke forcefully, once her lips had pulled away from Jessica's. “ _You_ are mine.”

 

Pam's cool fingers deftly worked at straightening Jessica's smudged lipstick. It was all Jess could do to remember to breathe. For what felt like years now she and Pam were stuck in this sexual situation. Pam would kiss her, she'd drink her, but she wouldn't _take_ her – that was all Jessica wanted.

 

“Will we fuck tonight?” she whispered, just as the elevator came to a stop. It wasn't their floor, and Pam didn't appear to care who stepped inside. She didn't move an inch, only her fingers moved to Jessica's red locks, and brushed them from her face.

 

“Sweet _thing_ ,” she breathed, then actually smiled. “All in good time. Sometimes a dish is best savoured – don't ya' think?”

 

Only Pam could say something like that to her and make her want to be just that. A _meal_. Anything that the vampire could _consume_ – god she wanted Pam to consume all of her.

 

Jessica just nodded, afraid that if she spoke her words would tremble and fall from her mouth in a jumbled mess. Pam smirked once again and turned her attentions to the elevator door. Impatiently she waited until they opened for the correct floor.

 

Finally Jessica stepped out into the hotel foyer. Just getting out of the small space felt like a breath of fresh air. Pam had already taken off outside and was headed toward a black town car parked by the door. Jess raced after her breathlessly.

 

The journey to the venue was made in complete silence. The driver didn't speak, Pam didn't speak, so neither did Jessica. They both sat in the back. Pam looked out of the window the whole time. Jessica's gaze kept shifting from the seats, to the window, to Pam, back to the seats, to Pam...

 

Jess wasn't shy. God, she let her imagination run _wild_. The things she would let Pam do to her, right here, right now, all the vampire had to do was ask – _fuck_ she didn't even have to do that!

 

“Will ya' at least say somethin' to me?” Jessica asked her eventually, unable to bare the silence any longer. Even if they weren't going to kiss again tonight, she couldn't spend an evening in silence.

 

“Like _what_?” Pam challenged, turning to look at the human – her eyes were _mischievous_.

 

“I-I dunno' – _anything_!”

 

Jessica couldn't tear her eyes away from Pam's lips. The woman looked especially _breathtaking_ tonight, in a black low-cut gown that shimmered in the light. Anything Pam wore screamed sex to Jessica, but something as graceful as this was even more seductive.

 

Did Pam realise the effect she had on her?

 

“Well why don't ya' tell me what you're thinkin'?”

 

Oh she did – there was no doubt she knew.

 

Jessica's mouth suddenly felt very dry. She inhaled shakily, snapping her eyes up to meet Pam's. She forced herself not to stare too much at her body, but she couldn't help it! Restraint wasn't something Jessica had learned yet.

 

“Um,” she started, clearing her throat. She needed to be more like Pam. She wanted to be more direct, more assertive, more seductive – could someone like _her_ seduce someone like _Pam_? “I was thinkin' about you.”

 

“What about me?” Pam asked further – at least she wasn't objecting to all the questions, since she was the one dishing them out.

 

“Well, just how _sexy_ you look,” just saying the word sexy made Jessica blush. She was so shy and inexperienced, there was no way she could charm Pam with that attitude.

 

But Pam chuckled. Then she leaned in closer to her, sucking the air from Jessica's lungs with just her eyes. Their lips didn't touch, but they were close enough to.

 

“I could say the same about you,” she whispered, moving to the crook of Jessica's neck. Jess felt her hair being brushed away, she gasped when cold lips kissed her soft exposed flesh. “ _Irresistible_.”

 

“ _Pam_ ,” Jessica couldn't take much more of the torment. She wanted her – _needed_ her! She didn't give a fuck if they were meeting the Queen of England tonight, she wanted Pam inside of her right now! “Fuck me – _please_ fuck me.”

 

“As _delicious_ as the prospect of _fuckin_ ' you is right now, I must decline. We're meetin' some very important people in a moment and we need to look our best. Besides, ain't you wantin' your first time to be _special_?”

 

The way Pam said special was sickly sweet and full of disdain. Right now Jessica didn't care. She would let Pam have her way with her _anywhere_ right now, the back of a car, a bathroom, a back-alley – anywhere!

 

“Anywhere would be special as long as it was with you,” Jess admitted quietly. She tentatively placed her hands on Pam's shoulders and pulled her closer. “A-At least _tell_ me – h-how would you _fuck_ me?”

 

She felt Pam shift and move back to look at her. The vampire was chuckling again, but Jessica was so riled up that she needed _something_. She didn't care if Pam thought this was hilarious, she needed a _release_!

 

“Please?” she whispered, biting her lip nervously. Her stomach was practically doing somersaults and she knew she was soaked right now. But if Pam wouldn't touch her, she would at least touch herself – the vampire wouldn't stop her doing that, _surely_!

 

Jessica unbuckled her seatbelt and parted her legs. She could feel piercing blue eyes studying her every move. Right now though, she didn't care that she was Pam's show. After days of sexual torment she needed this!

 

“ _Please_?” she repeated, her voice barely her own. Her centre was throbbing, desire pooled in the bottom of her stomach. Jessica felt desperate and she didn't give a shit! Her hands slowly pulled her dress up around her waist and she slipped her hand inside of her soaking wet panties. She'd touched herself before of course but never like this!

 

“ _Fuck_ – alright!” Pam finally reacted. Her fangs were drawn and Jessica stared intently, watching how the vampire seemed so full of _need_ too. Why didn't she just cave in? Why didn't she just _take_ her already?

 

“I'd push ya' against the seat,” Pam whispered, leaning once again into the crook of Jessica's neck. She didn't bite. She didn't kiss. She didn't even touch her. She just whispered. “I'd hold ya' arms above your head with one hand and push ya' dress up to ya' waist with tha' other – like you have now you _teasin_ ' shit.”

 

Jessica was the one laughing now. She _had_ effected her after all.

 

“Mmm,” she whimpered, urging her vampire to continue. Her own fingers lightly grazed over her wet folds and found her _very_ sensitive clit. Jess worked herself slowly, closing her eyes tightly she focused on Pam's words and imagined.

 

“I'd just push ya' panties to the side – wouldn't bother takin' them off. I'd tease ya' first, workin' so slowly around your clit until you begged. Though knowin' you ya'd be beggin well before I touched you.”

 

“Oh fuck _off_ – tell me already!”

 

Pam kissed Jessica's neck softly, her fangs grazing the skin dangerously. Jessica was lost in just that simple touch. As she rubbed herself she felt a cool hand slip over her own and she shivered.

 

“Keep goin' sweet _thing_ ,” she whispered in Jessica's ear. Pam wasn't moving her hand, she just held her own perched over Jessica's as the human toyed with herself painfully slowly. All Jess wanted was for Pam to take control, but the vampire resisted whatever urges she held.

 

“Mmm – _please_...”

 

“I'd work ya' agonisingly slow until you were close. Then I'd slip a finger inside of you. You'd be so fuckin' wet but so fuckin' _tight_ I'd-”

 

“Fuck – _Pam_!” Jessica breathed, panting hard as she came for the first time with Pam. Well, it wasn't exactly _with_ Pam, more in front of Pam, but it was hot as _fuck_. “Oh...my God!”

 

When Jessica finally came down from her high she realised Pam had removed herself from her completely and was sitting looking into a compact mirror, readjusting her make-up.

 

“We're almost there – I suggest ya' pull yourself together.”

 

Well that was disappointing. No questions asked, Pam just jumped straight back to _bitch mode_.

 

“Fine,” Jessica sighed, trying her hardest not to sound effected. She straightened her dress and took Pam's compact to sort out her make-up. The rest of the ride was spent in silence once more.

 

 


	10. Nan Flanagan

They arrived at some sort of gala-type event. Jessica still had no clue why they were here or _who_ was hosting them, but she was _scared_. What if she was the only human here?

 

Pam made sure that when they entered she was on her arm – much like a trophy. Jessica followed her lead and kept her head held high. Human or not she was Pam's and that was enough to instil some confidence in her.

 

The place was heaving! Men and women packed out the giant hall. Some were seated at tables, others milled about, and there were groups of people chatting. The place was decorated very elaborately and everyone here was dressed just as elaborate. Suddenly she didn't feel so out of place. The only thing that worried her was if she looked as dishevelled as she felt after her tryst in the car.

 

“Quit worrin',” Pam whispered in her ear as they descended the main staircase and entered the fray. “You ain't the _only_ human here – and you're _mine_. Nobody will touch you.”

 

Pam checked her name off the list with the usher and was shown to a table. He pulled a chair out for each of them and they sat. A waiter appeared with a tray of what looked to be sparkling red wine, however upon closer inspection it was definitely blood. Pam took a glass.

 

“They serve blood like _wine_?” Jessica asked, gaping like a child.

 

“Yes – among other things. I personally don't see tha' point. I enjoy feedin' from the source.”

 

Jessica felt a small blush climb up to her cheeks. Another waiter approached her with a tray of what looked like champagne. She took a glass and sipped it hesitantly – it tasted _awful_!

 

“Pamela!”

 

Her head snapped around when she heard someone approach them, well, Pam.

 

“It's been _too_ long, I'm so glad you could make it.”

 

The woman who spoke looked to be around the same age as Pam, but then Jessica had no clue how to tell vampire ages. She was just as intimidating though. Blonde, beautiful, although she wouldn't say as beautiful as Pam was – recognisable. Wait, was she on the television?

 

“You're that woman on TV!” Jessica squeaked before she was able to stop herself. She clapped her hands over her mouth, Pam snapped her head around and glared at her. If looks could kill she would've been six feet under right about now.

 

“Excuse my human,”Pam commented, clearly unhappy with Jessica. “She's-”

 

“ _Delightful_ ,” the other woman commented. She took a seat opposite them. Jessica could feel her eyes baring into her, her gaze wasn't satisfying like Pam's, no, this woman's gaze was scrutinising. “What's your name young one?”

 

Jessica wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer the question or not. But Pam's hand found her leg and gripped – _hard_.

 

“Jessica,” she squeaked again, inwardly cringing at what was transpiring right now.

 

The other vampire smiled and looked to Pam – _amused_.

 

“Well, well, she's certainly _sweet_ – I can see how refreshing that may be. However I must admit I am surprised. I never thought in a _million_ years that Pamela Swynford de Beaufort would have a _human_ consort. Your maker, of course, but never you. Are you finally open to main streaming?”

 

Jessica swallowed back the lump in her throat. She could feel that Pam was on edge, and half the words the other woman said didn't really make sense to her. Main streaming?

 

“I was neva' opposed to the idea Nan. I suppose I never met the right _human_.”

 

Nan laughed, her eyes flashing to Jessica again. Should she say something? Would that make things better?

 

“I ain't opposed to main streamin' either – ya'll are so _nice_.”

 

Pam gripped her leg again and Jessica almost squeaked again at the sharp pain. Ok, so speaking wasn't the right thing to do after all. She averted her eyes, wincing when Nan laughed harder.

 

“She is just too _precious_ Pamela. I'm so _happy_ you found each other,” there was a hidden venom to her words, but Jessica wasn't about to try and speak again – Pam had to handle this. “Listen, I've been meaning to speak with you actually. As you're well aware the main streaming agenda is imperative to our kind and the AVL wanted me to find an advocate – a voice of the people if you may.”

 

“I thought of you naturally. You're so _successful_ , and with your chain of vampire businesses, well its natural that you would like to appeal to the human populace.”

 

“I'm listenin',” Pam ground out. Jessica could tell she wanted nothing more than to rip the head off of this woman, but it seemed that Nan was in a position of power. Whatever that power was, Jessica was oblivious to. Everything Nan said was like another language to her.

 

“Oh don't be like _that_ Pamela – it'll be good for you. I was going to ask you to do a piece, on just how _human friendly_ you and your business is. But I think, having met your wonderful little human, it'd be even better if _she_ starred in that along with you!”

 

“Absolutely no-”

 

“Good, so you'll consider it then?” Nan didn't let Pam finish – there obviously wasn't a choice in the matter. “Call me tomorrow night, I trust you still have my number.”

 

Nan stood and made her leave, before she did she nodded toward Jessica.

 

“It was so nice meeting you Jessica – enjoy your evening.”

 

When Nan actually left, Pam didn't say anything. Jessica was half expecting to get an earful, but she didn't. Maybe it was due to the public place they were in, and the fact that she'd somehow already embarrassed the vampire, that Pam didn't want to attract more attention.

 

“I'm gonna' go to the ladies room,” she stood, and just left Jessica, just like that. It was certain that Pam was _pissed_.

 

Jess just sat at the table for a while. She knew nobody here of course and if there were others as intimidating as Nan here, well, she didn't _really_ want to meet them. When Pam didn't come back after ten minutes she decided to just get up and look for her.

 

Of course the ladies room was her first stop and Pam was nowhere to be seen. Her second stop was outside. When Jess stepped into the cool night air she couldn't see Pam anywhere – just some other humans smoking by the doorway. She popped her head around the corner, to see if anyone was around the back. When she heard someone laughing her heart sank – if Pam was with someone else out there she would be destroyed. She'd accepted that Pam would never been one hundred percent faithful to her, and she didn't really mind – just not tonight.

 

Jessica slowly stepped toward the darkness where the sounds came from. Her eyes tried to focus on the person who was making the noise. As she concentrated, hoping it wasn't Pam, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

 

In a panic she yelped and span around, meeting familiar blue eyes.

 

“Pam,” she sighed – relieved.

 

“What the _fuck_ are ya' doin' now?” Pam was still pissed at her, but at least she wasn't the one feeding or fucking in the alleyway.

 

“I was lookin' for you.”

 

“Here?” she asked, rolling her eyes, “I might not give a fuck most of the time, but I have some _standards_ Jessica.”

 

Jess's mouth bobbed open, she was about to say something back when Pam pushed her against the brick wall. She hissed as her bare shoulders grazed against the rough edge, but her hiss sharp turned into a moan when Pam's mouth descended on her. The kiss was as passionate as the one in the elevator. Full of anger and promise and _desire_. All Jessica could think about was what had transpired in the car on the way here. All she wanted was Pam and she didn't care where.

 

“Are we gonna'-” she panted and tried to ask when Pam cut her off, biting the pulse point on her neck. It was quick this time. When Pam fed she didn't seem to savour it was much. There was a sense of urgency, perhaps because they could be caught at any moment?

 

The vampire exerted more control this time and pulled back after just a few moments. A small trail of blood dripped onto Jessica's dress, but it blended in with the colour.

 

“I see why you picked that colour,” she commented, biting her lip as she watched Pam intently. The whole process was still new to her. She watched as Pam nicked her finger and pressed her bleeding digit on the bite wound. Jessica felt the wound heal immediately. “Blends in easy – right?”

 

“ _Sure_.”

 

Pam wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and from Jessica's neck – there were literally no telltale signs she'd just fed.

 

“Why are you so angry?” Jessica pushed, sighing. “What did I do-”

 

“What did ya' do?!” Pam snapped, “Thanks to you I'm a _laughin_ ' _stock_ Jessica! Nan Flanagan is gonna' make my life a misery.”

 

“How is that _my_ fault?” Jessica seriously couldn't understand how. Ok, maybe she was naïve to the vampire world, and yes, even _she'd_ been embarrassed by some of the things she had said. However it was by no means her fault that this Nan Flanagan woman had it in for Pam.

 

“You embarrassed me!”

 

Jessica felt tears prickle at her eyes. Up until now she kept telling herself that Pam cared about her and that everything between them was some strange way of Pam showing it. She thought the fact that Pam hadn't taken her yet was a show of respect, or _something_ , anything remotely like that. However now it just came crashing down on her – Pam didn't _really_ care, she was just a convenience for her.

 

“Well ya' won't have to worry about that anymore!” Jessica snapped back, not caring who saw. She turned around to stomp away but a cold grip held her wrist.

 

“No – you do not get to do that to me, not _here_ ,” Pam warned, her tone low and threatening.

 

“As much as ya' think you own me Pam – you _don't_.”

 

Pam relinquished her grip on Jessica's wrist. Her eyes avoiding the human's and she nodded – _defeated_.

 

“I _know_ – I ain't gonna' stop ya' goin'. If that makes you truly happy then do it.”

 

Maybe Jessica was completely wrong? Pam must've cared – right?

 

“You're not used to this, are you?” Jessica whispered, this time it was her hand gripping Pam's.

 

Her vampire shook her head,

“No – but I'm willin' to try.”

 

“Me too,” Jessica smiled sadly, lacing her fingers with Pam's. “Come on – let's show em' what a bad-ass vampire you really are.”

 


	11. Love and Bullshit

“ _You're testing my patience Pamela. When I asked you to call me, you were well aware that it wasn't a request! Do not make me force my hand here. Get in touch!”_

 

“Another voicemail?” Jessica asked, her face etched with worry. Since the gala there had been a shift between the two of them. Pam was still as sarcastic and guarded – most of the time. However it seemed her vampire was trying to protect her. Pam _cared_ about her, and Jessica, well, she was _falling_ for her.

 

“She's persistent I'll give her that,” Pam threw her phone onto the bed as she paced back and forth across the room. There really was no way out of this television appearance, a fact the both of them knew from the moment Nan 'requested' it. However they also both knew if it went ahead, and Jessica's family saw her, they could track her down. Obviously Jessica didn't want that to happen – if any harm came to Pam because of her she would never forgive herself, not that she doubted Pam's _capabilities_ or anything.

 

“Why don't ya' just call her an' say you'll do it, but I won't?” Jessica asked her innocently. Watching Pam pace back and forth was driving her nuts, and knowing she couldn't do anything to help was making her feel worse.

 

“You know that ain't an option!” Pam snapped, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “We'll just have to fuckin' suck it up an' do it. If there's any fall out from your family though-”

 

Jess shuffled behind her blonde love, her hands gently kneaded Pam's shoulders as she tried her hardest to soothe her.

 

“I can deal with my daddy,” she sighed, “He ain't nobody, an' I'm _nineteen_ – I ain't a kid.”

 

Pam seemed to freeze at her response. What had she said wrong now?

 

“I keep forgettin' how young ya' are,” the vampire spoke quietly. She stood up again. Jessica sighed, looking up at her from the bed.

 

“ _So_ – I'm old enough to make my own mind up about ma' own life,” Jessica insisted. It was always the same, as soon as she felt like she was getting somewhere with Pam she'd push her away.

 

“Just you _sayin_ ' that makes you sound like a kid,” Pam sighed, going back to pacing.

 

That wasn't fair at all. Pam was one of the most childlike people she'd ever met, _moody_ and _pissy_ and forever _shutting her out_!

 

“You can't say that,” Jess pouted, sitting back down on the bed cross-legged. “Some of the stuff you do is pretty childish.”

 

Pam stopped her pacing again, she raised an eyebrow inquisitively,

“As much as I would love to get into this with ya' I ain't gonna' _bite_.”

 

It was only because Pam knew she was right. If there was one thing Jessica had learned about the vampire it was that she _hated_ being wrong.

 

“Fine!” Jess stuck her tongue out playfully, gasping when in a flash she felt arms pushing her against the bed and kisses peppering her neck and chest.

 

“Ya' _tease_ me Cheeto. You make me wanna' have my _wicked_ way with you.”

 

Jessica had gone from confident to messy in less than thirty seconds. Her heart screamed against her ribcage and her stomach danced about her abdomen. They still hadn't _been_ _together_ yet and Jessica needed Pam more than ever now. She hinted and teased and tried her hardest to get the vampire to cave in – but she just wouldn't.

 

“Go on then,” Jessica whispered. It was either bravery or bravado that made her lean up and nibble Pam's earlobe. The small gasp that she earned from her was more precious than _anything_ she owned in the entire world.

 

“Fuck,” she heard her whisper, before once more pulling back. “I'm gonna' call Nan – arrange a meetin'. This _shit_ needs sorting.”

 

With yet another _flash,_ Pam grabbed her phone and left the bedroom. That left Jessica all hot and bothered on top of the bedsheets.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Whimpering more out of frustration than anything else, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. This wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last, not with the way Pam teased her.

 

Jessica heard Pam's muffled conversation from the other side of the bedroom door. Her mind drifted back to that first night she had spent with her. The night when she woke up to find her vampire fucking some woman in the lounge. Then just last night – in the car. Pam's eyes had been so full of desire and yet she never acted on it. Why was she so fucking _blind_?

 

Doubts shifted through Jessica's head, and once more she pushed them away. Not now. She wouldn't over think it – she was just over thinking it, _right_?

 

Her hands moved to the robe she was wearing and she closed her eyes, trying her hardest to imagine that her hands were Pam's. That _Pam_ was opening her robe. That _Pam_ was sliding her fingers across her stomach. That _Pam_ was reaching inside of her panties.

 

Jessica's breath hitched as she was met with her own desire. She tried to remember what Pam had said to her in the car. Tried to visualise the vampire's words coming true. Just to be touched by her, Jessica would do anything for that right now.

 

She barely registered the voices outside of the door now. She had no idea that Pam was actually finished with the conversation. The bedroom door had opened just as Jessica picked up her frenzied movements – she _needed_ to come, she needed to come before _Pam_ saw.

 

“I can't leave ya' for a minute.”

 

Jessica's eyes snapped open and she froze. Her legs apart, her breasts exposed, her hand in her soaked panties – what she must've looked like right now.

 

“Did I say stop?” Pam didn't seem put off at all, on the contrary Jessica recognised the same look in her eyes. Was she turned on? God if she was turned on...

 

“Pam-” she began, her voice breathless and hopeless until the vampire cut her off. Jessica felt familiar lips descend upon her own. She shivered when a familiar touch moved over her hand.

 

“Keep goin',” her vampire whispered, unlike last night this time Jessica felt her _urging_ her on. Pam's hand guided Jessica's fingertips across her sensitive nub.

 

“ _Mmmph_.”

 

God – she could barely _breathe_. Pam was taking up all the oxygen from the air – she _smothered_ her.

 

Jessica rolled her hips against their hands, her orgasm slowly rearing its head. When she finally tipped over the edge she shuddered. Her free hand clung to Pam and she softly whispered her name into her ear.

 

“Pamela.”

 

Although Jessica expected the vampire to pull away from her as quick as she'd descended on her – she didn't. Tonight Pam didn't bite her either. For a moment her blonde love seemed content enough to lie on the bed beside her. The hand that had mere _moments_ ago been inside of Jessica's panties instead trailed lazy circles upon her young _pert_ breasts. Cool fingertips slid over her nipple and pinched lightly. Pam seemed fascinated by the way it pebbled under her touch.

 

“Nan wants us to go to L.A. There's actually gonna' be an interview.”

 

Jessica sighed. In another life the prospect of going to Hollywood would've all but made her pass out with glee, but not now, not with _this_ on the line – whatever _this_ was.

 

“Alright,” she whispered, feeling unsure. “Ya' know what they'll ask?”

 

Pam's eyes glanced up and met Jessica's,

“I imagine it'll be about our _feelin's_ an' how much we _love_ each other – ya' know that sorta' _bullshit_.”

 

 _Love_. Pam said it like it was such a bad thing. Though that wasn't something she was expecting from her – ever – Jessica didn't want it to be completely out of reach. Maybe she was hoping, or _something_. Or, maybe she was in _love_ with Pam?

 

No, it was far too soon to tell. She'd never been in love before, what did it even _feel_ like? Pam certainly wasn't the one to ask. Jessica doubted that she'd ever been in love either.

 

“Yeah – total bullshit,” Jess tried to agree, a fake smile plastered on her face. She needed to not think about it. “So that's it, right?”

 

“ _Sure_.”

 

Did Pam notice how just nervous she was?

 

“We sit an' talk _bullshit_ an' tell the world we're in _love_ – an' stop getting' so _nervous_ already, it's making me wanna' rip my hair out.”

 

That was a yes.

 


	12. Interview for a Vampire

“I was turned in nineteen o' five – make of that what you will – but I am _clearly_ over a' hundred years old. An' I feel as though all this time I've walked around _blind –_ that was until I met _Jessica_.”

 

The things that Pam had been coming out with made Jessica's stomach flip with excitement. Sure, this was all part of the interview, and before stepping onto the 'set' they'd both been told to dial it up a notch. Yet hearing Pam say such things – it was like a _dream come true._

 

“She made me feel _human_ again – an' now I realise I've _missed_ that,” Pam continued, her eyes moving from the camera to Jessica. Just a glance and it made Jess want to _melt_.

 

She hadn't had her turn yet and had been sitting here for about an hour, in full make up, with hair sprayed within an inch of its life – she couldn't keep still! Pam kept saying these nice things. So many things that Jessica never in a million years thought she would say. They'd already established that it was all bullshit – well _Pam_ had – and Jessica knew she didn't mean it truly. However what her head told her and what her heart _felt_ were completely different.

 

The AVL – or American Vampire League as Jessica had learned them to be – had really spared no expense for this interview. Filming in one of the _best_ studios in town, using only the _best_ make up artists _and_ hiring an award winning producer, they could've made a movie with the budget they had used. At least it seemed so to Jessica. _Tinseltown_ sure was intimidating.

 

“Jessica,” one of the nameless crew members called her from her seat. “You're up.”

 

Pam had gone. There was no sign of her anywhere. Had she really finished and left without saying anything? If Pam wasn't here it would make everything a _billion_ times worse. Jess was already so scared about the whole thing, about the questions they'd ask, if she'd answer them right, and if her dad actually did see it!

 

“Shit,” she grumbled and chewed on her lip nervously. Nope, Pam definitely wasn't here. Jessica wouldn't forgive her so easily for this. She just hoped the woman would come back – _now_.

 

She perched herself on the red leather armchair, the exact same chair Pam had sat on moments ago. The set consisted of the chair and a backdrop of L.A.'s very own _Fangtasia_. Simple, yet _effective_ it would seem, despite the money spent elsewhere on this piece of propaganda.

 

The lights intimidated her the most – so bright and blinding. They made her sweat. They made her want to jump up out of the chair and run. Her only anchor here had been Pam, Pam who _cared_ so much that she just got up and _left_ her.

 

“Jessica, look to the camera please.”

 

Another nameless person called out in front of her, making her gaze shift toward the lens – an endless barrel of judgement. Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweaty. She sat on her hands to try and still herself while others swarmed around her, fixing her hair and fixing her smile.

 

“Don't do that – just keep your hands in your lap,” someone else commented. Jessica obliged without objection. Getting this experience over with as soon as possible was her top priority right now, second was dealing with Pam, and third was hoping she'd never have to go through this _shit_ again.

 

“Good. So we're going to start asking you some questions now, and all you have to do is answer them as honest as you like. Just try to look happy.”

 

So it began, and still there was no vampire here to help her through.

 

“So how did you meet Ms De Beaufort?”

 

_Ms De Beaufort._ Just hearing Pam's name that way made her think back to the moment she first laid eyes on her. She'd still been so scared, so terrified of the  _real_ word. Pam had been some anonymous beauty until that dumb doorman had said her name. He was so  _scared_ too. Afraid of  _Ms De Beaufort_ . Even then, in those first few moments she laid her eyes on Pam, a part of Jessica knew that she wanted her. She knew she was willing to give herself to the vampire –  _completely_ . Hardly love at first sight, although it was possibly something  _more_ , something  _better_ .

 

“Um, we met in New Orleans – _Fangtasia_ actually,” that part certainly wasn't a lie. “I'd been there a few times before with my friends. It was always so welcomin' an' I always felt safe there compared to some of the other bars. Pam showed me around.”

 

The second part was more rehearsed.

 

“Were you aware of who she was?”

 

“Not at all – I didn't even realise she _was_ a vampire at first!” Jessica continued being a little more generous with the truth. Although when they _had_ met she had no _clue_ who Pam was there had been no doubt in Jessica's mind that she was a vampire.

 

“So you'd say you don't see the world as black and white as other people do?” the voice continued, “That it doesn't matter to you what somebody is – human or vampire?”

 

It didn't matter to Jessica she supposed, and when that question was asked she shook her head.

 

“No – we're all _people_ ain't we? An' there's good and bad in everyone.”

 

If only she really believed what she had just said – _truly_. Of course to an extent this was true, but there was something she was learning about Pam and perhaps it applied to all vampires. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't deny their true nature – blood, sex, _pleasure_ , it was all paramount.

 

When Jessica ran away she hadn't expected to go from one type of selfishness to another.

 

After several more questions and several more 'honest' answers Jessica was finally allowed to leave. Pam hadn't returned at any stage of her interview, so of course she was not only disappointed but _hurt_. The first thing Jessica wanted to do was find her and give her a piece of her mind!

 

She grabbed her purse and stormed out of the studio almost as quick as any vampire could. The first thing she did was call Pam's number, but of course she didn't pick up. She didn't understand what she'd done wrong now. They'd been growing close and yet again the vampire was pushing her away.

 

“Jessica – there ya' are!” Jess turned around to see Ginger running along the corridor. “I thought you'd still be in the studio.”

 

Typical. Pam used this woman as a _lapdog_ , not an assistant!

 

“Where's Pam?” she snapped. Only Pam seemed to bring this side of her out. Jessica had been hurt in so many ways, and so many times, long before she met the vampire. However the thought of _Pam_ betraying her, or _Pam_ just leaving her like she had – no matter how she had helped her – it hurt.

 

“She sent me to fetch ya',” Ginger almost flinched, although Jessica wondered if the woman ever really felt anything – she'd been glamoured so much there was probably nothing of her left. “To bring ya' home safe.”

 

That just pissed Jessica off further. First they come to L.A. and go through with this _bullshit_ as Pam called it. Then Pam just leaves her at the studio, not having the decency to tell her why or where she was going or even where they were staying that night. She then tells her assistant to fetch her like some _pet_ , who in turn dodges her question.

 

“You didn't answer ma' question Ginger,” Jessica groaned, pushing past the blonde and stepping out into the evening air. As annoyed as she was, she knew it wasn't exactly Ginger's fault and therefore she suppressed her anger – she was good at that after all. “Let's just go.”

 

Ginger lead them to a car she'd obviously rented – a small white BMW. Jess wasn't sure whether she really trusted the woman's capabilities behind the wheel, but decided she wasn't one to judge. Despite their differences Ginger _had_ saved her, whether that was of the woman's own accord or not.

 

The ride was mostly silent and although Jessica spent her time looking out the window she paid no attention to where they were going. She thought about the interview and about what Pam had said, what _she_ herself had said, surely _some_ of it had to be true. She was growing tired of the mind games.

 

“We're stayin' at Ms Flanagan's tonight – it's _really_ nice, I bet ya' love it!” Ginger finally piped up, completely oblivious to the turmoil going on in Jessica's head. “It's even got a pool!”

 

 _Seriously_? Jessica turned to look at the fellow human, they were absolutely nothing alike, but studying Ginger she figured that one day she'd end up just like her, Pam's little human _slave_.

 

“Sounds nice,” she sighed, “So you've already been there then?”

 

“Oh yeah – as soon as we landed. Pam had me go take our things there. Ms Flanagan is so _nice_. They should be back by the time we get there – Ms Flanagan said she was taking Pam out for dinner or somethin'.”

 

 _Dinner_. Jessica recalled Pam's various meal times. To a vampire dinner wasn't _just_ about feeding. Being loyal wasn't something that was on Pam's agenda, she'd always known that, but she still couldn't shake the sinking feeling she got. Imagining her fucking anyone else pained her, but it was a pain she couldn't voice or even explain. It wasn't fair for her to confront Pam about it after all, it was just the woman's nature, and she'd never promised her anything. Jessica was hers but Pam wasn't _just_ Jessica's – they both knew that.

 

“I hope so.”

 

They pulled into a long winding driveway and at the end stood a _huge_ house – a mansion even. Jessica had no idea where they were, whether this was the fabled _Beverly Hills_ or not, but it sure seemed like it.

 

The first thing she noticed were the guards dotted about the grounds, they seemed like some vampire equivalent to the secret service, dressed all in black and donning armour and guns. One of them opened the passenger door and helped Jessica out. They led both her and Ginger to a magnificent white front door, the handle seemed to be made from real gold and there was a huge ornate door knocker set just above their heads.

 

“Isn't it _amazin_ '?” Ginger whispered, suddenly standing right beside her.

 

Jessica reached up to use the door knocker when the door itself opened. Nan Flanagan stood on the other side, dressed in just a grey fluffy bathrobe, with a sickening grin plastered across her face.

 

“Welcome. _Welcome_ ,” she ushered them inside. “Pamela and I were just partaking in some dinner, I am so sorry to start without the two of you, however I had my chef prepare something more _adequate_ for you both.”

 

The entrance itself was like something from a movie. The floor was marbled, a spiral staircase towered toward upper floors and above their heads hung a _huge_ crystal chandelier. Just how rich was Nan Flanagan?

 

“Right this way ladies.”

 

Nan ushered them through a set of doors into another room just as expansive and ornate. Maybe it was a little ironic for a vampire to still have a dining room, but Nan Flanagan did. In the centre of the room was a long mahogany table with food only laid out at one end. Jessica had half expected Pam to be there already, but she wasn't.

 

“Ain't this grand,” Ginger cooed in awe, but as grand as it was Jessica wasn't here for the finery or food. Although her stomach seemed to protest against her she just wanted to see Pam.

 

“Please ladies, take a seat,” Nan urged, her sickening grin still plastered upon her smug face. “Pamela and I shall be back in but a moment.”

 

Ginger had practically raced to sit at one of the chairs. Reluctantly Jessica followed her. Nan had left the room and Jessica's eyes kept glancing up to the doors, waiting, hoping for them to come back.

 

“Look at all this food!” Ginger kept going on and on. Jessica didn't say anything. Sure it was nice and yes there was a lot of food – seafood, poultry, even something that resembled a pig. “There ain't no way we can eat all this, but I sure feel like a _queen_ or somethin'.”

 

At least Ginger was enjoying this. The blonde started tucking in as if she hadn't been fed for five years. How on _earth_ she was so skinny Jessica would never know. She spooned some potatoes onto her own plate and was reaching for the vegetables when a laugh rung out from behind the doors. It reminded her of previous nights, of times she'd heard Pam _fucking_ someone after drinking their blood.

 

“You really are _insatiable_ Pamela,” that was Nan's voice. There was no doubt in her mind that they'd slept together and a fresh type of jealousy bubbled in her stomach. Hunger was the last thing on her mind now. Pam sleeping with another human, Jessica could understand – it was her _nature_ , it was normal. However Pam sleeping with another vampire, one she openly held _contempt_ toward – it was _unacceptable_ to her.

 

“What can I say – am' _irresistible_ huh?” that was Pam, _flirting_.

 

The doors opened and Jessica snapped her eyes away from them. She hastily put some vegetables on her plate and began to at least look as though she was eating. Pam couldn't know how she felt right now, nor Nan.

 

“How's the food ladies?” Nan asked, slipping into Jessica's vision first as she drew a chair opposite her. Still suited in the grey bathrobe.

 

“ _Amazin_ ' Ms Flanagan – thank you so much!” Ginger answered for the both of them.

 

The answer caused Nan to laugh,

“Oh there is no need to thank me ladies. I just hope you enjoy your dinner as much as I've _enjoyed_ mine.”

 

When she said that it felt like her eyes were upon Jessica. The sensation made her shiver. Nan's gaze was nothing like Pam's, there was no hint of warmth, nothing, just a predator playing with its food.

 

Jessica lifted her gaze. Pam had sat herself next to Nan, wearing a robe akin to the other vampire's. Her make-up was smudged, her normally perfect hair was messed – much like it looked on a night when Pam didn't know Jessica was looking. Pam didn't meet her eyes, but Jessica could see a flicker or _something_ there. Guilt?

 

“Well eat up, you'll need sleep – we're leavin' tomorrow.”

 

That was the best news Jessica had heard all day. Despite all the jealousy and anger she felt toward Pam, she smiled – they were _leaving_ tomorrow.

 

“Great!”

 


	13. Patience

Jessica's stomach growled. She hated that it was out of her control. Dinner wasn't something she particularly wanted after the display Nan had made – dangling Pam like some kind of trophy. Pam had been well aware of what she was doing, there was no doubt about that, and despite the fact they were staying the night in this sprawling mansion Pam had _insisted_ Jessica was to share her bed.

 

“Didn't ya' eat somethin'?” Pam asked. Jessica hated how her voice made her shiver with desire, she also hated the way her cool arms circling her made her feel _safe_. She was still pissed. She was still hurt and jealous and she just wanted Pam to say sorry at least.

 

“Didn't really feel like eatin',” Jessica sighed, closing her eyes. Her stomach rumbled again and she winced. Pam's hand moved over it and she heard the vampire sigh.

 

“That's real childish Jessica – you _need_ to eat.”

 

Pam lecturing her right now wasn't something she wanted to hear. Purposely she didn't say anything in reply, she just laid there trying not to say how she felt. If she did, she feared the outcome.

 

“ _Forgive her_ ,” a voice echoed in her mind. When Jessica opened her eyes she swore, just for a split second, that she saw Pam's maker – Eric. “ _She's still learning_.”

 

“Jessica,” Pam nudged her in the side.

 

Pam wanted a reaction and Jessica was trying her hardest not to give the reaction she so desired to. The woman was driving her crazy, literally crazy enough that she was actually seeing things!

 

“Just stop it ok,” Jessica sighed, sitting up and pulling herself out of Pam's grip. She couldn't turn to look at her, if she did everything would be forgotten and they'd be back to square one.

 

“I ain't gonna' get into this _shit_ Jessica-”

 

That was enough to open the floodgates.

 

“Did you fuck her?!” Jessica snapped, turning to face Pam. Pam who just laid there like nothing was the matter – she actually laughed.

 

“Ya' _jealous_ now?” she asked, blatantly laughing about it. It wasn't funny! It really wasn't funny!

 

The first thing Jessica could get her hands on was her pillow and she flung it at Pam. The vampire just laughed harder. How _could_ she? How could she just laugh about it, like it was nothing?

 

“Oh _sweet_ thing,” Pam purred, in a flash she was upon her. Her soft cool fingers caressed the tears from Jessica's eyes. For a moment Jessica thought she was going to get the reaction she had wanted – an apology or at least to hear she hadn't. “Ya' really are so fuckin' _adorable_. Course' I _fucked_ her.”

 

Pam may as well have hit her at the way Jessica recoiled from her touch. She clambered up off the bed, bile rising up her throat, a sob choking in her mouth. Pam had _fucked_ Nan Flanagan and now she just sat there laughing about it.

 

“Ya' need to stop takin' everything so seriously. This ain't an epic fuckin' _love_ story Jessica, the sooner you realise that the better.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

How could she say that to her? Why was she doing this to her? Of course Jessica was going to fall in love. Pam had saved her, Pam had wanted her when nobody else did, Pam _looked after_ her – right? Maybe Jessica was young and naïve but she still expected _something_ back from the vampire. Her hopes had obviously been wrong. Pam didn't have a heart. Jessica doubted if she had ever been a human at all!

 

Perhaps she was being over dramatic, but she couldn't help what her heart told her – and she had learned to always follow her heart. That was what had brought her to Pam in the first place. Going to New Orleans. Running away. Heck, she'd ran away once and she sure as hell could do it again.

 

She scrambled to put her clothes on and even grabbed her purse. As she was about to reach for the door Pam pushed her against it, causing her to drop her purse and the contents within it.

 

“Just calm down,” she whispered, stroking her hair. Even though she was pissed and hurt she felt herself leaning against the touch. Pam always had this habit of being able to still her, being able to _consume_ her. Jessica wanted it, she welcomed it, she craved it. “There ain't no point in runnin' away an' being a fuckin' drama queen.”

 

When Jessica looked into Pam's eyes she felt regret, perhaps Pam was actually sorry?

 

“I don't want an epic love story,” she whispered, not even sure where she was going with this – but honesty was the best policy. “I don't want romance an' flowers an' _dates._ I know that isn't something you'd ever do but-”

 

Pam stopped her, placing a single finger against her lips. Sometimes she swore the woman could read her mind – was that _actually_ a vampire thing? – because deep down she _did_ want those things, but she was just _trying_ to say that she understood and accepted that Pam didn't.

 

“Ya' don't have to explain anythin',” Pam sighed, moving her hand away. Her gaze shifted to the floor, which was so unlike her. “This is hard for me ta' say but I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean ta' hurt you. But you have to accept that I ain't like you – at all.”

 

“I know,” Jessica didn't know what to do. She tentatively took Pam's hand in her own and laced their fingers together. Her eyes focused on their hands intently, somehow trying to give herself some kind of strength. “I know you ain't an' I'm sorry too. I guess I am young an' naïve – but I'm trying to get to grips with whatever _this_ is. I think I love you.”

 

That last part she just seemed to blurt out, and it wasn't something she had even expected herself to say. Yes, she had realised that she was falling for Pam and had admitted that to herself some time ago. That was why she was so jealous, that was why she was so _all over_ the place! Yet she'd never verbalised it, not even to herself, and saying it now was foreign and strange and _scary_.

 

“You know I don't do feelin's Jessica,” Pam replied, but she was actually smiling. Jessica knew the woman would never ever say it back, she knew she would've had some sort of response like this, she knew that their real life was nothing like their interview – but for Pam to _smile_ that way...

 

Jessica didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to say anything else. Whatever she had been angry about had vanished – _forgotten_. She wrapped her arms around Pam's neck and kissed her.

 

At first the kiss was soft, gentle, Jessica was trying to show the vampire the true extent of her feelings, even if Pam couldn't 'do' feelings. But although her love said so, she couldn't fool Jess that easy. Pam wasn't one to say she was in love or whatever, but she was so easy to _show_ it.

 

Cool arms lifted her into the air and carried her back toward the bed. When Jessica's back hit the mattress their kiss broke.

 

“I really wish ya' never put your _clothes_ back on,” Pam quipped, rolling her eyes. In one fell swoop the vampire ripped off Jessica's dress and threw it across the room. “ _Slightly_ better.”

 

Jessica giggled, weeks of built up anticipation were pushing against her – was this actually going to happen? Were they actually going to _be together_?

 

“Are we gonna'-”

 

“ _Shh_ ,” Pam silenced her with a finger over her lips once more.

 

Jessica was about to sit up when Pam's mouth descended upon her neck, kissing her softly. An uncontrollable moan escaped from Jessica's mouth as her back hit the bed again. Pam seemed to nestle there, in the crook of her neck, just kissing her.

 

“Are you gonna-”

 

Pam cut her off again, this time her mouth moved and descended upon Jessica's. Deft hands moved over her body and before Jessica knew it she was completely naked, her vampire having removed her underwear in a few mere seconds.

 

When Pam pulled back to look at her, Jessica shivered. It seemed as though the blonde's mouth was watering, and Jess wondered if that was with the desire to _fuck_ her or _feed_ from her.

 

“You don't seem to realise just how _beautiful_ your body is, do ya'?” Pam commented, her hand lazily trailing down the valley between Jessica's breasts and over Jessica's stomach.

 

Jess shook her head, her mouth now dry, she licked her lips, unable to tear her eyes off of Pam. It wasn't exactly fair that she was naked and her lover still wore her nightgown.

 

“I wanna' see you,” she whispered. When Pam didn't move to take off the offending garment Jessica impatiently did. She half-expected Pam to meet her with resistance, but the vampire didn't, she let her slide the nightgown up over her shoulders and off her body.

 

When Jessica finally saw her would be lover's body, she gasped, then forgot to breathe. Pam was everything she had imagined and more. Her breasts were ample, her stomach toned, her pubic region neatly trimmed and dripping with desire.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Pam smiled again. Then her lips came crashing down against Jessica's. For the first time ever she felt Pam's cool form pressed right up against hers – breasts against breasts, legs between legs.

 

Jessica tried to take control of the kiss, whimpering as she pressed her tongue into Pam's mouth. But it was quite obvious that Pam was more experienced than her, even if she wasn't over a hundred years old, it wouldn't have taken much.

 

Pam placed her thigh against Jessica's heat and _pushed._ That simple act of friction, that simple movement was already bringing Jessica to the brink of coming undone. She rocked herself against Pam's cool flesh. As the vampire brought her kisses back to her neck Jessica wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer – she needed _more_.

 

“Fuck me,” she whispered – practically begging. “ _Please_.”

 

Her pleading came out as a cry as she continued to rock against Pam's thigh. She felt teeth grazing the sensitive spot on her neck and imagined feeling them down _there._

 

“Patience _sweet_ thing,” Pam purred in her ear, her voice somehow detached and ethereal like the goddess she was.

 

The vampire shifted and lifted herself up, straddling Jessica's thigh. Jess whimpered at the feeling of Pam's cool wetness on her burning skin. Knowing that she had made her wet excited her all the more – s _he_ of all people had effected _her_.

 

“Oh my God,” Jessica muttered, more to herself than to Pam. She was completely drowning in sensations, in visuals, and although Pam said she didn't do them – _feelings_.

 

Jess rocked against Pam. Pam rocked against Jess. The two women desperately searching for release. It didn't take long for Jessica to find hers and she shuddered, eyes watching Pam ride her thigh as she hit her orgasm, an orgasm so intense her whole body seemed to quiver.

 

“Oh _fuck_!”

 

When Pam threw her head back, her blonde hair whipping behind her, her breasts bouncing subtly, Jessica swore she had died and gone to heaven. As corny as the notion was, Pam – _a vampire_ – was a complete angel.

 

When Pam moved to lie beside her Jessica whimpered. She was so unbelievably happy but she wanted _more_. She needed to feel Pam _inside_ of her. She wanted Pam to have that _gift_ from her. Jessica leaned over to kiss her.

 

“Inside me?” she whispered, moving her mouth to Pam's neck. Much to her dismay however Pam pushed her away.

 

“I said – patience.”

 

Jessica couldn't help but frown, but Pam's arms enveloped her and pulled her close. Patience. Alright, she could do that.

 

“Be patient Jessica,” she whispered.

 

 


	14. Home

They'd said their goodbyes to Nan, well, Pam had. The other vampire told them to look out for the interview on the national news. A thought Jessica was completely relishing – _not_.

 

The hours that ticked by between now and when the news aired was like counting down to her impending doom. Her father would see it for sure. When he did, well, Jessica only hoped he wouldn't try find her. She couldn't go back there. Not now. Not after everything.

 

Pam had them booked on a night flight back home. _Home_ – Jessica didn't even know where that was. Before all this it had been Shreveport – that was the _last_ place she wanted to go to right now – and she once remembered Ginger saying something about Shreveport too. Jessica had been too preoccupied to ask until they were in the back of the BMW and half way to LAX Airport.

 

“Where's home?” she asked nervously, turning to face Pam – Ginger was driving.

 

“Shreveport, Louisiana – well for the past few-”

 

“No!” Jessica's fears had came true, “No – no I _can't_ go back there.”

 

Clearly Pam was puzzled by the outburst due to the expression on her face, but it didn't take long for realisation to sink in.

 

“So _that's_ where ya' from,” she almost seemed to groan, “I can't get away from the _shitty_ town – even the _human_ is from there.”

 

“Hey!” Jessica pinched her for that, “I have ears ya' know, an' unlike you _feelings_.”

 

That earned Jessica one of Pam's familiar eye-rolls,

“Well that's where we're going Cheeto.”

 

“Please,” Jessica couldn't, she'd beg and plead and do whatever it took. She couldn't go back there, especially not tonight, not with the interview being on television. “ _Please_ Pam – I-I'll go anywhere else.”

 

Although she didn't need the air Pam heaved a sigh, she'd gotten the message loud and clear.

 

“Ginger – pull over,” she ordered.

 

“I-I can't – we're on the freeway, ain't nowhere to pull in.”

 

“I said pull the _fuck_ over!”

 

Pam leaned over the driving seat and grabbed the steering wheel, she swerved across three lanes to the edge of the road. Cars honked at them. Some sped by so fast that the vehicle shook. Ginger was screaming – literally _screaming_. That was the worst part of it all, Ginger wouldn't shut up screaming, even when the car stopped and they were parked at the side of the road. Pam had to glamour her to make her stop.

 

When Ginger was finally pacified Pam sat back in her seat, facing Jessica.

 

“I figure I _know_ why ya' don't want to go to Shreveport, but please _enlighten_ me. I like to hear shit from the horse's mouth.”

 

Jessica swallowed back the lump in her throat. Pam could be so fucking intimidating.

 

“Well my family live there,” she sighed, not wanting to even think about her father and having no choice but to – for _days_ now. “An' I'm scared once my daddy sees our interview he'll come lookin'. The first place he'll go is the Fangtasia there. If we're there-”

 

“We _won't_ be,” Pam asserted, “An' even if we were he doesn't scare me. If anythin' he should be afraid of me.”

 

“We won't?” Jessica asked, uncertain. Was Pam agreeing to change her plans? “So where will we be?”

 

“Ma' house of course, not _Fangtasia_.”

 

Dread. Jessica was filled with so much dread she felt like she was going to be sick. Pam was so sure of herself.

 

“Your house in Shreveport – course he'll come there!” she was starting to panic now. Anxiety was making her heart race and she couldn't catch her breath. This whole car was a balloon, rapidly deflating until there was no more air left. “H-He'll come there an' he'll hurt you – _us_.”

 

Nothing could make Jessica see otherwise. Her father always found ways to hurt her – _always_. No matter if Pam was a vampire, no matter if she was over a hundred years old, and no matter how rich she was, he would find a way.

 

“Breathe,” Pam whispered, taking Jessica's hand, “I promised you he ain't gonna' hurt us. Like I said he should be _scared_ of me – I've crushed men more than three times his age.”

 

Jessica shook her head, her whole body shaking as she struggled to stay grounded.

 

“He will find a way Pam,” she whispered, tears threatened to spill from her eyes and before they could Pam pulled her in closer.

 

“He won't, this I promise you.”

 

Despite Jessica's pleas and better judgement she reluctantly agreed to continue their journey.

 

After their plane touched down on Louisiana soil, Jessica had to wait for the chauffeur with Ginger. Her anxiety was creeping up on her big time. Even though Pam had ensured they had a private jet, and their own hanger, something still didn't feel right. Jessica kept expecting herself to be accosted by an angry mob – the interview would've aired by now, the whole _nation_ knew who they were. She needed Pam to assure her everything would be ok, only problem was Pam was in a fucking plastic coffin and she was stuck with Ginger who may as well have been made from plastic herself!

 

“De Beaufort party?” a man asked, pulling up beside the two of them in a black limousine.

 

“Yes!” Ginger squealed excitedly, a completely different woman now after being glamoured in L.A. “A' love when Pam gets a limo for us.”

 

Ginger all but threw herself inside, not even giving the driver a chance to open the door. Pam's coffin was loaded in after then Jessica followed suit. For it being a vehicle it was a pretty tight squash, what with the coffin and all. On any other day Jessica didn't doubt she would've liked it. The interior seemed _swanky_ – she'd never been in a limo before.

 

“They have champagne!” Ginger squealed, pulling out a bottle of Moët from a chiller in the side of the door.

 

“Knock yourself out,” Jess grumbled – Pam was rubbing off on her – for once she was the one rolling her eyes in contempt.

 

She sighed, ignoring the squealing blonde completely. Right now she didn't care if she was deemed ignorant or not, and it didn't really seem that Ginger cared either – she was too preoccupied with the champagne.

 

As they pulled out of the hanger Jessica laid against the coffin, she stared out of the tinted window and watched the sunrise. Something so simple, she and Pam would never ever _truly_ share, but she was imagining it. That was until she felt herself drift off to sleep. If she didn't know any better she would've sworn she was turning into a vampire herself.

 

A little while later the limo stopped and the driver opened the door again, sunlight hit Jessica's face and she almost hissed at the blinding effect it had – _vampire_ indeed. She stepped out onto Pamela's driveway. The house was big, almost as big as Nan Flanagan's, and no less grand. From the outside it seemed like a typical southern mansion, the architecture, the porch, the sprawling gardens – _beautiful_. Perhaps the only other difference between here and Nan's house was the lack of 'secret serivce' and that actually _scared_ Jess, she'd be having words with Pam about that.

 

“Lemme' go open up,” Ginger suddenly rushed past her, leaving the driver to get Pam's coffin out of the car. It would figure she had the keys.

 

Jessica tried to help but in the end she was more of a hindrance. The driver wheeled Pam onto the porch then up and left. Jessica pushed the coffin inside the lobby – Ginger was nowhere to be seen of course. She shut the door and marvelled. Much like Nan's the lobby was huge, a marble floor, a sprawling staircase to floors above, but for some reason Pam had a baby grand piano in here too, she'd have to ask the vampire about that as well.

 

“Ginger?” she called, not knowing where she had gotten to and not wanting to leave Pam out here in the lobby. “ _Ginger_?”

 

“I'm here, I'm _here_ ,” the woman came running down the main staircase – by running she was really teetering on her high heels. “I was shuttin' the shutters, makin' it light-tight.”

 

Ginger walked toward the sprawling windows in the lobby too and pulled some cord next to them. For a split second the room was enveloped in total darkness until the lights came on.

 

“Finally!”

 

Jessica practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Pam. As dark as it was in here it was morning, and she knew just how much Pam _hated_ the bleeds.

 

“A-Aren't you gonna' sleep?” she asked, puzzled.

 

“Yes – well done. Of _course_ I'm gonna' sleep,” Pam was cranky. One thing Jessica was coming to learn was that she definitely wasn't a morning person, well, what vampire was really? “Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I like to sleep in plastic prisons – I would much prefer a bed tonight.”

 

“Do you want me to get you some breakfast?” Ginger asked, bouncing on her toes like the anxious lapdog that she was.

 

“No,” Pam groaned, rolling her eyes. She waved the woman away as she stepped out into the lobby. “I have a _meal_ planned.”

 

When she said that she eyed Jessica dangerously and made her intentions clear. Normally Jessica was all too willing to appease Pam, no matter the whim, but tonight she was far too anxious.

 

“I dunno'-” she began. It wasn't exactly a protest but she needed to talk to Pam first, as much as the vampire was loathe to it. She was frightened – Pam _knew_ that!

 

“ _Fine,_ I'll have a Tru Blood. Ginger go warm me one up, then ya' can be on your way,” Pam didn't even bother to look toward the woman, but Ginger still scuttled off and did what she was told. Her eyes were focused on Jessica and that all too familiar drowning sensation came crashing over her like waves, waves she couldn't surface against no matter how hard she tried. “Now how about I show you to my room – I'm sure you'll _love_ it _sweet_ thing.”

 

Jessica nodded, letting Pam stalk toward her much like the predator she was. When she was in touching distance though, Jessica couldn't hold back her feelings. This wasn't desire, no matter how much desire she felt for Pam. No, this was fear. She was absolutely terrified of being in Shreveport. Pam knew. Pam _knew_ Jessica would do anything for her, hence why she was here, and even though she knew Pam would look after her it didn't make her any less afraid.

 

Jessica wrapped her arms around the vampire. Pam's seduction ended right there. When she felt cool hands brushing her hair, rubbing her back, soothing her – Jessica relaxed.

 

“A' won't let anyone hurt you. I already promised and I ain't gonna' keep sayin' it.”

 

Jessica pulled back, avoiding Pam's eyes this time. She was afraid that if she looked at her she'd just burst out crying. She couldn't even understand the full extent of these emotions herself.

 

“Come on – I'll get ma' Tru Blood in a bit. We'll watch our _stunnin_ ' television debut first.”

 


	15. I Love You

Pam's room was similar to what Jessica had imagined – _pink_. Pam had a balcony – which wasn't of much use right now – her own en-suite, a walk in wardrobe packed with Louboutin pumps and other designers Jessica hadn't even heard of. Her bed was _massive._ A four poster double king size with white fluffy sheets, pink drapes and a _teddy_ bear perched upon the pillows.

 

“Oh my god – _what_ is this?” Jessica's previous worries and doubts seemed to dissolve when she saw the bear. Someone like Pam didn't have stuffed animals – right?

 

“Get off,” Pam growled picking up the old bear and putting it on the side table with great care.

 

“Really?” Jessica couldn't help but giggle. She pounced onto the bed and laid back, whimpering when she sank into the soft sheets. It was like lying on a cloud. Well, a _storm_ cloud when Pam came thundering above her.

 

“You of _all_ people can't make fun,” Pam growled, she looked hungry – ravenous even. “That bear is older than me. It was mine – when a' was a child. Perhaps I'm sentimental in ma' old age. But makin' fun ain't _nice_ – I ought to _punish_ you.”

 

Jessica watched as Pam's fangs seemed to appear of their own accord. The woman descended upon the crook of her neck, kissing, nipping, but not biting. Jessica was well aware if the vampire wanted she could just _take_ her blood without her permission, but Pam wasn't like that. Pam seemed to like gaining consent by herself. She never glamoured her. Never manipulated her – well at least it _seemed_ she didn't.

 

“Go on,” Jessica whispered. “I-I'll let you.”

 

It didn't take any further invite for Pam to bite down. This time it actually _hurt_. Jessica couldn't ever remember it hurting before, and if it did the pain melded into pleasure so she didn't care. This time though things were different. Her body seemed to tense and stiffen of its own accord. Mentally she didn't mind Pam being there, doing this, but physically she did. Perhaps it was the nerves. It had to be.

 

Pam noticed of course and after just a few moments she pulled back. Her mouth had a little blood in the corner but she wiped it away with her thumb. That same thumb she pricked with her teeth and pressed it to Jessica's wound. She was being careful. She seemed sceptical, maybe even unsure.

 

“A' just took what was needed,” she spoke quietly, not quite was confident as normal. Something told Jessica that hadn't happened to her before. “Ya' _sure_ are nervous.”

 

Jessica sat up properly, nodding. She felt guilty, how could she not? Pam meant everything to her and she'd just rejected her.

 

“A' am,” she sighed, avoiding Pam's eyes. “A' just wanna' see the interview an' know it's going to be ok!”

 

Tears betrayed her and for the second time that evening she just burst out crying, not even realising the full extent to her feelings or why she had done so.

 

“It will be,” Pam was trying to be comforting but her voice just sounded as bored as ever. Jessica tried not to react or take offence at it, so she remained quiet. “We'll watch it now – get it _ova_ ' with already.”

 

Pam moved off the bed. Jessica cracked her eyes open and saw that a television had risen from the bed frame at the foot of the bed. Normally something like that would've made her gape in awe – it really was so cool – but not tonight.

 

In a flash the news channel was on and then Pam was sitting beside her again.

 

“Here,” she offered, biting her own wrist and holding it to Jessica's mouth, as if it was nothing. “A' should've given you this earlier, but it will help.”

 

Jessica had no reason not to trust Pam. Despite any differences they may have had the woman was nothing but honest with her, perhaps even a little _too_ honest. But being offered Pam's blood just so nonchalantly...

 

“Why?” Jessica asked, confused and unsure, she didn't want to offend her love but she wasn't exactly a _vampire_ herself.

 

“You're still so fuckin' naïve,” Pam groaned out of frustration, rolling her eyes yet again. “Our blood had certain properties that can effect humans. Sure it can heal ya'll, but it can also – _soothe_ you. Just a drop and I've heard it can be quite euphoric.”

 

“You mean I can get _high_?” she may have been naïve but she wasn't _stupid_.

 

“You're not as naïve as you seem _Cheeto_ ,” Pam laughed, “Yes – you can get high if ya' want. But if you drink _my_ blood, it means I can protect you. I'll always know where ya' are. I'll know if you're in danger. Evidently I'll know when you're _pissed_ at me, which seems to be quite a bit lately – ya' sure you ain't PMSing because I can always-”

 

Jessica, so like her love, rolled her own eyes. She shut Pam up by taking her wrist to her mouth. She suckled. The taste wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it would be. Sure it had the familiar metallic _tang_ , but there was something _more_ there, something that danced on Jessica's tongue and down her throat and sent her _soaring_.

 

“Happy?” she sighed, falling back onto the pillows. Yes she was sated. Yes she was calm. Yes she was ready for anything.

 

“ _Very_.”

 

Pam joined her and together they laid there waiting for Nan Flanagan's smug expression to pop up on the television screen. About half an hour it did. The woman rambled on about vampire rights and about how human like their kind was. There was nothing to fear, she said. Vampires are capable of caring, she added. Then their interview faded into view.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” that was Pam actually cursing under her breath.

 

Even though Jessica was under the Pam induced haze she sat herself upright, and focused intently on the screen. As blurry as it seemed she could make out Pam talking. Hear her voice.

 

“ _She made me feel human again – an' now I realise I missed that.”_

 

She felt tears again. A familiar pang hit her stomach. She remembered watching Pam say all these things and then what transpired after had been the total opposite. Even now she knew Pam didn't mean it.

 

“I did mean that,” Pam spoke behind her, still lying back against the pillows. Jessica turned to look at her – how did Pam know what she was feeling? Was it the blood?

 

“Really?” Jessica asked, sounding like a little kid again. She swallowed back the lump in her throat about to say what she truly wanted to when she heard her own voice on the tv.

 

“ _I love her. She makes me so happy an' I neva' thought that would happen to me, with a human or a vampire.”_

 

Her head snapped back toward the television. They'd edited it in such a way that they _did_ look in love. They _did_ seem to be this _epic_ love story that Pam was actually denying them.

 

“Did _you_ mean that?” Pam asked playfully. Jessica felt her sitting up. She then felt cool hands running through her long red hair, brushing it from her neck. Lips then peppered her skin with kisses, kisses so gentle that she had no idea Pam was capable of them. Her eyes fluttered shut and she subconsciously leaned back against her. All the panic and worry and anxiety floated out of her. Her body no longer froze in fear. No, now, she was willing and she _wanted_ Pam.

 

“You know I did,” she whispered. Of course Pam knew she was in love, she'd all but said it to her before. Well what she _had_ said was she _thought_ she loved her, but they both knew the truth.

 

Pam chuckled. God, Jessica loved it when she laughed. A moment later her touch was gone and she was off the bed.

 

“I'm gonna' take a shower – care to join?”

 

There was a mischievous look in Pam's eye. When the woman reached out her hand Jessica couldn't help but stand up and take it. Being with Pam was a whirlwind, but moments like this made it all worth it.

 

“See – the interview wasn't so bad was it?” Pam was being positive. Even if she herself had any doubts or reservations about it she wasn't about to show them to Jessica – not yet anyway.

 

“No,” Jess sheepishly admitted the truth. Perhaps she'd just been over thinking again? It was so hard not to when you were with someone like Pam. “But we can't _shower_ with our clothes on!”

 

She wanted to distract Pam from the whole thing. She felt stupid having gone on the way she had and shower sex would more than make up for it – maybe Pam would _actually_ take her tonight.

 

Jess tugged at Pam's clothes, struggling to unbutton her blouse.

 

“Allow me,” Pam pushed her off and in one swoop ripped off her blouse. Her skirt followed suit and then soon enough the vampire was naked. For once Jessica was the on taking her in first, and _God_ was she beautiful – so beautiful she was making _her_ mouth water.

 

“Can I touch you?” Jess still wasn't confident enough to just do it. She hadn't properly touched Pam before, or _anyone_ for that matter.

 

“I ain't gonna' object.”

 

Tentatively Jessica's hands met Pam's hips. She inhaled sharply running them up her sides. Although her hands weren't particularly warm she felt as though they were burning the vampire's cold flesh, cold flesh that was so smooth that that alone caused her to whimper. Never in a million years would she have imagined her whimpering over another woman's skin, and yet here she was.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Pam was cursing again. Jessica's eyes snapped up to look at her expression and she had closed her eyes completely, she seemed to _enjoy_ her touch. That just spurred her on.

 

Jessica became bolder and her hands moved to Pam's breasts. She wasn't exactly sure what was right or wrong, she just followed her instincts. Her hands kneaded the two perfect mounds and the redhead leaned up to kiss her.

 

Pam of course accepted the kiss and _then_ some. When Jessica's lips met hers Pam soon took control. Jessica felt hands pulling off her dress and ripping off her underwear. In barely a moment Pam had her lying on the bedroom carpet, pinning her there by her knees at either side of her waist.

 

“You're a real fuckin' tease,” she growled, “I ought to _fuck_ you senseless.”

 

God. Jessica wanted nothing more than for Pam to do that. Even though the moments they'd shared so far were _amazing_ Pam had never _actually_ took her virginity. That gift Pam said Jessica would give her, well, Jess was more than willing to give, now and _several_ times before. However it seemed the vampire wouldn't take it and Jessica couldn't understand why.

 

“Do it – please I want to _feel_ you Pamela,” she panted, barely able to breathe with the anticipation that gripped her.

 

For a second it seemed Pam was actually debating it. The woman said no more however. She leaned down and took Jessicas nipple in her mouth, suckling surprisingly softly. As Jessica arched against the touch Pam's hand snaked toward her centre and deft fingertips grazed over her clit.

 

“Oh _Pamela_ ,” Jess whimpered, frustrated and so fucking turned on. “ _Please_.”

 

The vampire didn't say anything, her mouth moved to suckle Jessica's other nipple. Her fingers sped up their pace working Jessica's sensitive nub. Jess could feel the orgasm building in the pit of her stomach but Pam wasn't getting off that easily this time – not that Jessica had much clue what she was doing but she'd try.

 

As her hips bucked against Pam's ministrations her hands ran down the vampire's sides until they sneakily found Pam's own dripping centre. Jessica's breath hitched when she recklessly ran her fingers across Pam's folds. For a moment Pam stopped what she was doing. Her head snapped up and her eyes met Jessica's.

 

“Ya' gonna' fuck _me_ now?” she teased, her eyes full of warning and desire. “Nobody _fucks_ me.”

 

That was a challenge and they both knew it. Pam rocked her hips, rubbing herself against Jessica's fingers. She leaned down and whispered in her human's ear,

“Since a' can't go inside you – you can go _inside_ me.”

 

Jessica didn't know what to say to that. Fuck. She was going to come undone just by the woman's words – she must've been dreaming! However here she was, Pam actually _wanted_ her to touch her. No further invite was needed.

 

Jessica found her entrance and slipped two fingers inside. Pam leaned back, biting her lip. For a moment Jessica's clit was forgotten. Both the vampire's hands moved to Jessica's.

 

“Just stay inside,” she spoke, her voice barely in the room. “An' with these fingers, touch me like I am _you_.”

 

Then once more Pam's hand found her clit and almost furiously worked her. As she did she rocked up and down upon Jessica's fingers, riding her – a _glorious_ sight. Jess was so close but she was trying her hardest to hold back. Her brow was furrowed with both concentration and frustration. She rubbed Pam like the vampire told her. She watched as the woman moved up and down on her fingers and whimpered at the way she _gripped_ her. Pam was hers. She was Pams.

 

“I love you,” she admitted quietly, feeling her own release flood her. Jessica tried not to stop what she was doing but it was hard when you were a quivering wreck underneath a goddess. Pam didn't stop though and only moments later Jessica felt the woman grip her fingers harder with a silent orgasm.

 

God. The way her slick wetness seemed to envelope her was almost enough to send her over the edge a second time.

 

When Pam was sated she rolled off of Jessica and laid beside her, both women tried to recover.

 

Only a minute or so after had Jessica realised she'd actually said it. This time she'd told Pam she _loved_ her. Fuck. Had she ruined it? Would Pam want rid of her now?

 

Panicked she sat up and looked at her vampire. Pam. Pam said nothing about it. Maybe she hadn't heard? The blonde just stood up and offered her hand again.

 

“Now let's take that shower.”

 

 


	16. By Royal Invitiation

Jessica woke up the following evening having had the most amazing dream. As cliché as it was she dreamed that _she_ was a vampire. In the dream she'd been feeding from a random human and could almost _feel_ what she imagined Pam would feel. The pleasure, the complete and almost euphoric sensation when the human gave into her will – when she _tasted_ them. Even though she doubted Pam would want to hear about it the first thing she wanted to do was _tell_ her about it. Worries about being in Shreveport, about their interview, about her father, they were all gone.

 

“Pam?” she groaned, feeling the bed beside her – the vampire was nowhere to be found. “ _Typical_.”

 

Jess pulled herself out of bed. She used the bathroom first, half expecting Pam to be in there, but of course she wasn't. So she went into her walk-in wardrobe and picked one of the many silk robes to hide her nakedness. If Pam had just gone out without saying anything she wouldn't be very happy about it.

 

Jess padded out onto the landing. She was about to check one of the other numerous rooms on this floor when she heard voices booming from the lobby.

 

“Sophie-Anne will not appreciate her invitation being declined _Pam_ ,” a man. Jess had no idea who. For a split second she thought he could've been her father. But her father didn't know anybody called Sophie-Anne nor would he dare speak to a vampire that way.

 

“I'm sure she won't _Bill_ – I'm a lot of things but a _fool_ ain't one of them.”

 

Jessica stuck her head over the side of the landing railings, she watched the exchange. This _Bill_ – he was obviously a vampire too, and Pam _obviously_ wasn't taking his shit.

 

“So you will come?” he continued, acting deadly serious even as Pam backed him toward the door. Pam really wasn't amused. Even if she was just wearing a robe, even if her hair was all over the place, she was still _fierce._

 

“Yes!” Pam snapped at him, “Yes I'll come – don't mean I got to _like_ it.”

 

“She is our Queen – we are here to serve her-”

 

“Oh cut the _shit_ Bill, since when have you been living in Sophie-Anne's ass?”

 

Vampires had Queens? Whoever Sophie-Anne was must've been powerful, and Bill, he quite clearly wasn't turned yesterday. He was so serious. So old fashioned looking. Looking at him was like looking back in time. Although Pam wasn't dealing with his crap, he wasn't dealing with hers either – that worried Jessica. So far anyone that dared approach Pam seemed to cower away in fear, until now.

 

“Since she made me the new Sheriff of area five – _somebody_ had to fill Eric's shoes.”

 

They had Sheriffs too? What sort of vampire world was this? Jessica imagined Pam's maker dressed in a cop uniform – no, there was no way there were _vampire_ cops!

 

“And what _mighty fine_ shoes they were Bill – sure ya' can manage?”

 

Pam had quipped back with her normal sarcasm, that was when Bill pushed her. He pushed her so hard that she literally flew into the air for a moment before skidding across the floor. Jessica's heart leapt into her mouth. Without logical thought she bounded down the stairs. She didn't think it through, all she thought of was Pam and if she was ok – nobody had laid a hand on her like this before, not in front of Jessica.

 

“I am your Sheriff too Pamela – remember that. So less of the sass-”

 

“ _Hey_!”

 

When Jessica reached the bottom of the stairs she launched herself at Bill. She clung to him, hitting, nipping, punching – it was like attacking a brick wall. The man didn't flinch. He didn't move at all actually. Not to hurt her or even remove her.

 

“Pam – perhaps you can remove your human from me?” he asked, stoic and as old fashioned as he seemed from upstairs.

 

Pam picked herself up off the floor unscathed. Jessica felt a cold grip on her shoulders that literally pulled her back. She stumbled into Pam, who held her in front of her with a vice-like grip. She wasn't too pleased, that much was clear, but using Jessica as a human shield didn't exactly help.

 

“My apologies,” she murmured to Bill. “This one is overprotective.”

 

“How amusin'. Perhaps in another life I would've met one as loyal.”

 

He never addressed her directly. Jessica didn't know if he was afraid to or if he thought humans weren't worth the conversation. There was something about him though that didn't seem too cold, though it certainly wasn't his eyes – they were like _ice_.

 

“I will let you two ladies dress an' perhaps I'll see you at the mansion,” he nodded, then showed himself out.

 

Only after the front door clicked shut did Pam speak.

 

“What do you think you're doin?” she yelled, turning Jessica to face her. Jess pulled herself from Pam's grip.

 

“I was protectin' you!”

 

The vampire just laughed in her face.

 

“As much as the sentiment _warms_ my cold dead heart – I don't need your protection.”

 

“Well it sure seemed so.”

 

“Seemed does not mean a' _need_ you to. Bill Compton is twice ma' age, my elder, he could've ended both of us if he had had the mind – not that he would dare, if Eric were still-”

 

Eric _again_.

 

“But he ain't. An' _he_ just _pushed_ you over.”

 

When Jessica was so blunt with her Pam always looked like she wanted to rip her head off. This time she didn't. This time she let it slide and walked past her back toward the stairs.

 

“You're too _sensitive_. Come – we need to get ready.”

 

Did she really have a choice? Jessica reluctantly followed Pam up the stairs.

 

“So who's Sophie-Anne?”

 

While they both changed Pam answered Jessica's questions. She explained, however vaguely it was, that Sophie-Anne was the Queen of Louisiana, and therefore ruled Pam by default. Bill was one of the sheriffs, his area included Shreveport, and he again ruled her by default. Pam touched on the fact that Eric was once sheriff, but she made sure to iterate:

 

“ _Do not talk to anyone unless they talk to you. No more outbursts. No jumping on vampires. Do as I say. An' follow my lead.”_

 

Pam had another driver show up to take them there. He turned up with a limo. Tonight Jess supposed there was time to enjoy it, although for the whole ride so far Pam seemed on edge.

 

“Are ya' scared?” Jessica asked quietly. The vampire had been sitting staring out of the window for about half an hour. Not really moving and certainly not saying anything. She was either afraid or thinking, either way it wasn't good.

 

“No – of _course_ not,” she sighed, and when it seemed she thought Jessica wasn't looking she chewed on her lip.

 

Jessica laid her head on her shoulder and shut her eyes. As much as she herself wanted to talk about what was transpiring, and ask just why the Queen had summoned them, she didn't. Like the good _human_ she was she wanted to take Pam's mind off of things, and her own.

 

“So what about this morning – _hm_?” she breathed, unable to wipe the smile off her face when she thought about it. Sex with Pam was _amazing_. She swore that if she wanted to, the vampire could make her come with just a _look_ sometimes.

 

“What about it?” Pam groaned, but she didn't push Jessica away, which was a good sign.

 

“Well,” Jess sighed, opening her eyes again. “It was pretty fuckin' amazin'.”

 

Despite not facing her Jessica knew Pam was rolling her eyes.

 

“It was _good_.”

 

“Just good?” Jessica asked, pulling away so she could actually look at Pam now.

 

“Yes – like a' said, _good_.”

 

Pam wasn't lying either, a thought that disappointed Jessica. At least it wasn't _bad_ she surmised.

 

“Quit poutin',” Pam pointed it out, Jess hadn't realised she had been until said that.

 

“Sorry – I just wish a' could be as _mind blowin_ ' as you are to me.”

 

Pam chuckled,

“Sweet _thing_ – when you get to my age you'll have had a _lots_ of sex. It takes somethin' special to – _blow my mind_.”

 

Jessica had thought she _was_ special, but it dawned on her. Pam was _savouring_ her. Patience was Pam's pleasure. Instead of worrying and instead of getting down about it, Jessica could play her at that game. Jessica could test her patience for all it was worth.

 

Luckily the dress Pam picked out for her tonight was short and so when she moved to straddle her it wasn't too much of a hassle.

 

“I like a challenge,” she whispered, wanting nothing more than to try and surprise Pam. She liked being bold. She liked these small moments of confidence that Pam brought out of her.

 

“So I see,” Pam whispered into her ear, capturing Jessica's earlobe between her teeth, she just _nibbled_.

 

No matter the outcome of tonight at least Jessica had already succeeded in something – keeping Pam's mind occupied.

 

“So now what?” Pam asked, clearly amused. Jessica didn't say anything though, nor did she lean in to kiss her. Instead she took Pam's hands in her own and slid them up her thighs toward her ever growing wetness.

 

“I wanna' see how many times you touch me without _takin_ ' me,” Jess whispered, the fire in her nature finally coming out to play. Pam had her games and now she had her own.

 

“My _my_ – Cheeto, you're surprising me,” the vampire smirked, licking her lips. Jess could feel Pam's hands moving closer to her centre, fingers teasing over her damp panties. As much as she wanted to she didn't rock against them, she didn't move, she just shivered. “Here I was thinkin' you were all vanilla – am I _corrupting_ you?”

 

God – Pam had done more than just corrupt her. Pam was her world. They both knew that. However slowly, but surely, Jessica was changing though. She wasn't entirely sure just who she was becoming but she liked it.

 

“Yes,” she panted, leaning forward and touching her forehead against the vampire's. She wanted to kiss her, she wanted Pam to pin her down and fuck her – but they both had a party to attend and Jessica wanted Pam to be the first to make a move.

 

“I like it,” Pam added. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. Jess wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and held herself there – just staring. This alone was bringing her so close that she could almost feel her orgasm before it even happened. “I _love_ it even.”

 

Love. Pam loved _it_ , not her. Jessica's mind flashed back to her previous admission and the vampires nil reaction. Before she had any further time to think on it though, Pam's lips were upon hers. Clearly the vampire didn't give a fuck about their appearance anymore. The kiss was all passion, and teeth, and _fangs_.

 

Jessica moaned freely into it. Pam's skilled fingers slipped past the side of Jessica's soaked panties and began working her clit at a familiar rhythm.

 

Jess broke their kiss to tilt her head back and moan. Challenges aside, she rocked against Pam's hand and she certainly didn't object when the vampire's mouth latched onto her neck.

 

“I-I'm gonna'-” she panted, just when Pam tried something new. Her fingers moved so fast that Jessica didn't know what to do. She felt the familiar build up but it was so intense that when her orgasm hit her she felt as if she was bursting – rather literally. “Fuck!”

 

With a mix of shame and panic she rolled off of Pam and laid on the seat at the side of limo, trying to catch her breath. She could feel her arousal literally running down her thighs – that had never happened before. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Pam sitting there, looking rather satisfied with herself. The woman had crossed her legs and was busy licking her fingers clean.

 

“You just ejaculated.”

 

“I just what?” Jess had no idea that was something she could even do.

 

“Squirted _sweet_ thing – I must _really_ turn you on.”

 

Blushing bright red Jessica sat up.

 

“I-I think we should pull over for a bathroom or something. I should really clean up before we go to this _thing_.”

 

Pam chuckled that familiar chuckle,

“You're right Cheeto. _Driver_ – pull over at the next gas station!”

 


	17. Human Nature

“Ms De Beaufort – welcome. You smell of sex and _monogamy_. It actually quite suits you.”

 

Queen Sophie-Anne was just as intimidating as every other vampire Jessica had met and her house was just as big, although Jessica supposed she at least had an excuse – she was the _Queen_ after all.

 

“Your _majesty_ ,” Pam ground out as politely as possible, although it didn't take a genius to work out that Sophie-Anne's comment had irked Pam.

 

After their tryst on the way here they'd both done their best to clean up in a gas station bathroom, well, that was after another quick tryst in the bathroom itself. She really couldn't get enough of Pam lately and to her joy it seemed the sentiment rang true.

 

They'd still arrived on time. Sophie-Anne's mansion was as tight with security as Nan Flanagan's had been, so some vampire 'secret service' had shown them to the Queen.

 

Out of all the places she'd seen though, Jessica had to admit that this mansion was the most lavish. The front entrance almost seemed to be built on water – like a mini Venice, or at least what she imagined Venice to be like. Every wall held intricate carvings – like something from ancient Greece or ancient Rome. They passed many rooms until they got to the day room.

 

Jessica could tell why it was called just that, because stepping inside gave the illusion that you were outside – in the _sunshine_. It seemed to be such an odd thing for a vampire to like, but something she could understand one desiring. If you had spent centuries out of the sun you would eventually begin to miss it.

 

“Oh Pamela let's get all these formalities out of the way shall we?” the Queen, who was ever so _casually_ perched on a sun lounger, waved at the other one beside her. “Come – take a seat.”

 

There was no choice in the matter. Pam crossed the room and sat beside the monarch, leaving Jessica to stand alone on the other side of the swimming pool. The room suddenly felt huge and she could almost feel the madness radiating off the woman. A day room. A swimming pool and fucking sun loungers. _Indoors_ – in the middle of the night? Her head was spinning.

 

“So – have you eaten?” Jessica observed, when Sophie-Anne asked Pam that people appeared from the doors behind her. They were all human, Jess could tell without even looking. It was sad because she just knew that she was probably just like them. Hopelessly devoted to a vampire that would never be as devoted back. “I have an array to choose from. Oh, I highly recommend Pedro. He's from Spain and you can almost _taste_ the sun and sangria in his blood!”

 

Jess watched as Pam looked past her and across the line of humans. She wouldn't get jealous, she couldn't get jealous. Pam had done this to her before. It was fine. It was her nature. She had to accept that. Besides, there was no choice for her right now.

 

“No?” Sophie-Anne almost seemed to pout, “Oh – you prefer the fairer sex, even when eating?”

 

“ _Especially_ when eatin',” Pam shot back, as cocky as ever. That humoured the Queen.

 

“Well, how about Lydia. Twenty-two. Irish. Hers has a bit of a _kick_ to it – I take it you must like a little bit of fire, you picked a fellow redhead after all.”

 

Pam chuckled and that made it worse, because up until now Jessica had imagined that was reserved for her and her alone.

 

“Hi,” someone was whispering beside her. From behind the line up a blonde girl had walked toward her. “You must be Jessica – I'm Hadley.”

 

When the girl offered Jessica her hand but she didn't take it. It wasn't so much because she didn't like her, _heck_ , she didn't _know_ her. It was more because this whole thing was confusing to her. First they're shown to the Queen, who basically _ignores_ her. Pam has to pick a human to feed from and then then this girl just appears from thin air?

 

“You must be pretty new to all this,” Hadley didn't take offence though, she just smiled and continued in her hushed tone. “I'm the Queen's human – um, consort?”

 

The girl sounded as unsure as Jessica felt. She laughed, actually starting to feel a little at ease. Despite seeing Lydia walk toward Pam like she was a prize pony.

 

“Maybe ya' shouldn't watch,” Hadley seemed to read her mind. The girl took Jessica's arm and turned her away. Jess saw her glance longingly to Sophie-Anne before she ushered them both out of the room.

 

“So you've gotta' be hungry too,” Hadley commented, she seemed sweet and very familiar. For the first time in weeks Jessica seemed to have met someone she might have something in common with. “You know what vampires are like, they forget _we_ have to eat too.”

 

They both giggled at that. It was awkward but not exactly forced.

 

“I am actually pretty hungry – I haven't eaten since yesterday.”

 

“Ok cool because I knew you were comin' so I prepared you somethin'”

 

Jessica assumed it would be made by some kind of cook, like at Nan's house. Hadley walked them to a kitchen. A kitchen that looked just like any other ordinary kitchen. Not grand or huge or anything special. Jessica quite liked it, it made her feel at _home_.

 

Hadley showed her to the small dining table that was already laid out. In the big pot at the centre was beef stew. It reminded her of something her momma' would make. There were steaming vegetables too – mash potato, carrots, peas. Then on the counter, Jess noted, was a pecan pie. Clearly it wasn't some chef that had done all this.

 

“What – _you_ did this?” she asked, actually surprised. Here was this girl, not much older than her. Living with a vampire like a fully functioning human. Could _she_ be like this too?

 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Hadley sounded confused, “Why does that shock you?”

 

Had they been living in two completely different worlds?

 

“Well, so far I ain't ever seen a vampire and a human _working out_ like this,” Jessica didn't know how else to put it. However so far, all she knew of the vampire world was that most of them kept humans for food and sex and that was all. She never expected Pam to fully commit to her and she doubted Sophie-Anne was fully committed to Hadley either. However even this was something she didn't think possible.

 

“Well it depends what you mean by working out.”

 

Hadley pulled a chair out for Jessica and she took it quite willingly. Jess watched the expression on her face change from happy to – _thoughtful_?

 

“Sorry – I'm just new to all this,” Jess admitted, not wanting to offend the girl so soon. She could see someone she could _actually_ talk to in Hadley.

 

“It's alright!” Hadley immediately changed her demeanour. She put the food on their plates and took a seat opposite Jess.

 

“So how long have you lived here?” Jess asked, breaking the silence. She had a million burning questions for Hadley and was trying her best to not just blurt them all out.

 

“Oh – about three years now, if not longer. Do you live with Pam?” she asked almost sheepishly.

 

Jessica hadn't realised up until now, not properly at least, that yes, she _did_ live with Pam.

 

“Yeah,” she replied with a nod, “Not very long though. I don't ever think she'd let me have something like this though.”

 

Hadley smiled, and took a bite of potato.

 

“If I ask you somethin', will you promise not to be offended? I-I know we don't even know each other but I ain't ever met anyone in the same position as me before,” Jessica couldn't hold it back any longer. If there was one question out of the many she needed an answer to, it was this.

 

“Sure – go on.”

 

She took a breath,

“Does the jealousy ever stop?”

 

Hadley put down her knife and fork. Her eyes were full of understanding, and reluctantly she shook her head.

 

“I can't say it does. A' guess as much as vampires have their nature we have ours, an' it's to love.”

 


	18. Yahtzee

It had started after she'd ate dinner with Hadley. Queen Sophie-Anne had summoned them both back to her day room. With no choice but to oblige, Jessica went in expecting the worst of course. But when they got there, there were no other humans about, and no massive weird vampire orgy going on next to the swimming pool. No – just Pam and Sophie-Anne and a game of _Yahtzee_.

 

“Care to join us?” Sophie-Anne encouraged them to approach. “Pamela _insisted_ you'd have more fun than _she_ is right now.”

 

Hadley had rather literally leapt at the chance and ran around the swimming pool to sit at the seat beside Sophie-Anne. Jess pitied her, for a brief moment at least, until Pam's eyes met her own. Immediately she thought back to the car journey here, and then the night before, and the night before _that_. Nothing Pamela could do could stop Jessica caring and that was the worst part, if _anything_ Hadley should've been pitying _her_.

 

“Um – ok,” Jess was nervous, of course she was. Sophie-Anne was as mad as a box of frogs – _poisonous_ frogs at that. Jessica had every right to be scared of her. The woman could end them, all of them if she so wished. So if the vampire wanted to play _Yahtzee_ , she'd _play_ fucking _Yahtzee_ – no the wonder Pam hadn't disagreed.

 

“Have you played before?” Sophie-Anne asked as Jess sat beside Pam. Honestly she'd played once at church with some of the other kids, but she hadn't been interested then and she certainly wasn't now.

 

“Once – a long time ago. I-I ain't very _good_.”

 

Sophie-Anne laughed so hard that she threw her head back,

“Oh _Pamela_ she's as sweet as I imagined. Of _course_ it doesn't matter how good _you_ are darling. _I_ want to win after all.”

 

Jessica flushed red. When she felt Pam's arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her close, well, she was _pleasantly_ surprised.

 

“Come Jessica – we'll let _her majesty_ win this time,” she seemed not only to jest but to reassure Jessica, in an around about way.

 

Sophie-Anne laughed again.

 

“Hadley – how about we make this game _interesting_?” she turned to her own human, pushing Hadley's blonde bangs from her face, in a way similar to how a person would stroke a dog. Jessica's new found friend seemed to lean into the touch. Jess felt her whole body go rigid at the display and she sat upright away from Pam, not wanting anyone to see _her_ like she was seeing Hadley right now.

 

“How about the loser does a forfeit?”

 

The Queens eyes moved to Jessica and Jessica alone. She gulped, about to ask just what the forfeit was when Pam stepped in.

 

“As much as I would love ta' _oblige_ your majesty I would have ta' ask what you have in mind,” Pam wouldn't let the woman hurt her, right?

 

“Oh you are ever so protective of her – I love it!” the Queen moved to face Pam and leaned across the small games table, dangerously close to the blonde. “I wouldn't _hurt_ her you know. Besides I have _my_ Hadley. No, I was thinking more along the lines of loser and the _winner_...”

 

The Queen trailed off then leaned back in her chair suggestively looking toward her fellow vampire. When Pam arched an eyebrow, it dawned on Jessica just what the vampire monarch was suggesting.

 

“Your majesty – ya' know I would gladly oblige but Jessica is-”

 

“Still a virgin?” Sophie-Anne was laughing again, having cut Pam off. In Jessica's mind she wasn't _really_ a virgin, it was kind of like a formality that hadn't been _broken_ yet – right? Was she _so_ obvious? “Please _darling_ I can smell it a mile off – I bet her blood tastes _divine_.”

 

Jess could feel everyone's eyes on her – even Hadley. She was flushing red and feeling like an imbecile, that was until Sophie-Anne said what she had and immediately Pam looked away from her. Had that been the only reason Pam was keeping her that way? Did virgin blood really taste better? If Sophie-Anne hadn't been the Queen then Jessica sure would've said something right now.

 

Instead she just sat there. _Everyone_ just sat there for a moment or so, even Pam. The atmosphere became so awkward and _thick_ that it was probably possible to cut it with a knife.

 

“I was _joking_ of course,” Sophie-Anne was obviously the one to break the silence. Instead of sounding like some all powerful vampire queen she sounded like a three year old kid. That actually relieved Jessica, because although this woman was who she was Jess _still_ felt more mature – virgin or not.

 

“That was pretty funny,” Hadley piped up, vying for attention and making the situation even worse.

 

“Of course it was,” the Queen snapped, “Let's play then.”

 

The Queen started the game off and briefly explained the rules. It was obvious that Pam was trying her best to appease the woman, and let her win, although the tactic didn't seem to be paying off. After their third game Sophie-Anne had only won one, and much like the petulant child she was she didn't like it.

 

“Well this is boring now,” she insisted, moving her attention from the game to her human – Hadley. She was stroking her hair again, Hadley was practically _purring_. “I think we should go with the other idea I had. The winner and the loser have sex.”

 

The winner being Pam, the loser being Sophie-Anne. Jessica felt her stomach sink and she was actually rather surprised that Hadley didn't have the same sort of reaction she was having – at least it seemed so. Maybe this had been the Queen's plan all along? This _yahtzee_ bullshit was just a way of teasing her, testing the two of them maybe.

 

Jess didn't look up at Pam when she spoke next, she couldn't. Sure, she'd sort of accepted the fact vampires couldn't be monogamous and had been _over and over_ the fact in her head, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. Pam knew it. She knew it. Jessica loved her after all...

 

“What did you have in mind?” Pam had asked.

 

“Oh well you and I... _perhaps_ the redhead could be involved – I'd love to take that cherry.”

 

That was more than enough to send her reeling, vampire queen or not she wasn't going to _make_ her or _Pam_ have sex with her!

 

“I ain't doin' shit with you an' neither is Pam!” she snapped, standing up. Finally she could meet Pam's eyes, she searched them, she wanted – no – _needed_ Pam to stand up and walk out with her. But when she searched she couldn't find any familiarity. Once more her stomach sank – Pam was going to go along with it.

 

“Calm down,” Pam warned her. Sophie-Anne just kept on laughing and laughing.

 

“She really is _fiery_ Pamela – perhaps I'll just make her watch instead.”

 

In an instant Sophie-Anne had pushed her back into the seat. Pam made no move to stop her. It was all Jessica could do to comply. For a moment the vampire queen leaned over her, her eyes forcing themselves upon her. Jessica knew how this went, the vampire meant to glamour her.

 

“Jessica – you will sit an-”

 

“There won't be any need for that your majesty.”

 

Pam had ' _saved_ ' her after all. The blonde's lips found the Queen's and that was all the distraction needed for Sophie-Anne to forget about Jessica. Jess had no choice but to watch as the woman she loved made out with the monarch. As much as she hated it, as much as she detested it, she knew she'd been a fool.

 

“It'll be ok,” Hadley had approached her. Jessica was frozen in her seat, stuck to the chair out of fear and envy. “Just _relax_.”

 

Hadley took it upon herself to stroke Jessica's hair. She had a nerve. Hadley trying to _comfort_ her, trying to treat her like a _pet_ now! Jess had been so wrong about the girl, about _all_ of them, there was no way she could fit into this sort of lifestyle. No way.

 

If she had been anywhere else she would've cried, she would've broke her heart and sobbed uncontrollably. The game was too much and she could never win. Seeing Pam kissing Sophie-Anne like this – they hadn't touched yet but she knew she'd have no choice but to watch that too. It was all too much to handle. How could Hadley do this? How could Hadley be so relaxed right now?

 

Sophie-Anne broke the kiss from Pam. She started laughing and Pam looked just as confused as Jessica.

 

“Oh the two of you are such a married couple!”

 

Jess felt Hadley move away from her, she moved to help Sophie-Anne up off the floor. Pam stood herself, having no choice since Jessica still didn't dare move.

 

“I don't understand-” Pam began, being cut off once more by the crazy bitch of a queen.

 

“I wanted to test you both. After that convincing interview Nan Flanagan had you do, I wanted to see if it was _true_.”

 

Where was she going with this? Jessica didn't dare ask or speak and it seemed Pam held the same sentiment. The vampire stepped toward her, confused and maybe a little afraid. It was the first time she'd seen her look so out of control. As of late Jessica was seeing Pam in a new light. She may have been this bad-ass bitch vampire, but in this world Jessica was coming to realise that no matter how scary and mean you were there was always someone _worse_.

 

“No more questions little one?” Sophie-Anne teased – oh this really was all a game, and now she certainly was winning. “As vampires our very _nature_ is to fuck and feed and _hunt_. Now I can admire a human or two myself, and I have my Hadley after all. But love – it's out of the question.”

 

When she said that Jessica knew Hadley's facade was breaking. The other girl's face fell. Nobody had given Hadley the memo.

 

 

“You think I love her?” Pam laughed. Jessica tried not to take that to heart, but like Hadley it was proving hard.

 

“Oh darling – I know you do. You may not say it. But it's written all over your face,” Sophie-Anne was pretty amused by all of this. She paced toward Pam, “However I won't have it said that I am a cruel Queen – I am most understanding, and as such I offer this proposal. _Turn_ her.”

 

 


	19. Another Game

It finished later that evening in the bedroom Sophie-Anne had them stay in. After the display downstairs, after Sophie-Anne had basically _ordered_ Pam to turn Jessica, the Queen had given them three days to do so.

 

“ _I'll be lenient. You both have three days to make up your mind, after that she's fair game – I wouldn't mind adding her to my menu.”_

 

The thought of being someone's blood bag sickened Jessica, especially if that woman was Sophie-Anne. The monarch may have been beautiful on the outside but inside she was the ugliest person Jess had met in a long time – more so than Nan Flanagan, at least she had just wanted to _humiliate_ them.

 

“What is it with vampires an' manipulation?” she asked, as Pam paced the floor at the foot of their bed. Yet another restless night was on the cards.

 

“She's making an example or some shit,” Pam groaned. Jess knew she was trying to figure something out, but from what she had witnessed so far there was no way they were getting out of this.

 

Jessica wasn't sure what she wanted, not that she had a choice. It was either becoming a blood bag or dying and becoming a vampire. Out of the options at hand, being a vampire seemed pretty reasonable – she'd already left her old life behind her anyway, what would growing a pair of fangs hurt?

 

“Well just turn me an' get it over with. We can leave with our heads held high an' we could _travel_ again-”

 

“It ain't that _simple_ Jessica!”

 

Maybe it wasn't that simple but there was no need for Pam to scream at her like that. She wasn't the one manipulating her, in fact so far she'd been pretty cooperative and had done _everything_ the vampire asked her to.

 

“Why?!” she snapped right back, getting up off the bed and standing to face her. Pam wouldn't hurt her, she _wouldn't_. “Why can't it be?”

 

A second later the blonde pinned her against the bed, her hands gripping her shoulders and her knees either side of Jessica's hips. She was straddling her, _threateningly_ , her fangs poised and ready to rip her throat out. Jessica wasn't afraid, it was so _fucked up_ that this actually turned her on.

 

“Being a maker is not as easy as that,” Pam insisted, growling, tearing up, crying – drops of red fell onto Jessica's cheeks and neck. “It ain't – I don't wanna' lose you.”

 

For the first time Pam had actually admitted she didn't want to lose her. Sure it wasn't the admission of love Jessica dreamt of, but it wasn't far off.

 

Quickly she reached up and Pam actually let her pull her close. Her warmth wrapped around her, trying to soothe her, trying to be enough for the both of them.

 

“Well, wouldn't it be the opposite if you made me?” Jessica asked quietly. In her own logic that much was true. If Pam turned her into a vampire she'd be tied to her forever – there was nothing more permanent than that.

 

For a minute or two Pam stopped crying. She just laid there quietly – thinking? Jessica had no idea what went on in her head most of the time,let alone tonight. Although for weeks now she spent nearly all of her time with vampires, yet she knew next to nothing about them. Perhaps there really was more to this decision?

 

“I don't wanna' be your maker,” Pam whispered. Her words were like a kick in the stomach. Maybe Jessica didn't know exactly what it meant to be a maker, or even a vampire, but what was so wrong with her?

 

Pam sat up and turned away from her. In their short time of knowing one another Jessica had noticed that when things got deep Pam shielded herself from her – she didn't do _feelings_ , at least that was what she had said on _numerous_ occasions.

 

“Why?” she managed, trying not to sound hurt or angry. A part of her feared the answer but the other part wanted to know. She couldn't continue on this lie. If Pam truly didn't want to do this, well, she'd just have to stay with Sophie-Anne, or run away again.

 

“Cause' you'll lose everythin',” Pam admitted, still keeping her back to her, still guarding herself from admitting to feeling anything.

 

“I ain't got _anythin_ ' to lose Pam! I ran away from home. You're all I have – all I _want_ ,” Jess really felt like she was going to lose it. How couldn't Pam see this?

 

Maybe she did after all, because Pam turned around again and was shouting and crying and looking so _afraid_ ,

“For now! For now I am, but you are so young and you have so much life left. I'm not gonna' take that away from you Jessica!”

 

Either way though it was _fucked_. They both knew it

 

“So you'd condemn me to being Sophie-Anne's _pet_ instead?”

 

Pam wiped at her face angrily, her eyes avoiding Jessica's while she seemed to figure out the logic – the lesser of two evils even.

 

“She'd be kind to you at least. She may be sly and obviously bored, but she isn't cruel.”

 

Had Jessica heard her right? This whole twisted little game was _cruel_. Sophie-Anne was reeling off of the idea that she held power over them both, that she could command and conquer whoever and whatever she wished to.

 

“I beg to fuckin' differ – look at this, a-at what she's doin' to us right _now_. What would Eric say?”

 

That was the only card Jess had left to play, the only thing she could think of to mention for Pam to see sense. From what she knew Pam had been devoted to her maker, and as such she actually wondered what this pragmatic vampire would've said. Jessica doubted he would've beat around the bush. He seemed like a man to follow through with things and do what was needed – no questions asked.

 

“Don't speak about Eric. Don't talk about things you don't know nothin' about Jessica!” of course mentioning him had hit a nerve, but Jess needed to get through to her.

 

“I'm sure he would've wanted you to turn me. I'm sure he would've wanted you to be happy. Don't I make you happy?” Jessica surmised that to be true, Pam didn't object, as hard-headed as Pam could be Jessica would make her see sense.

 

“Sure – _sometimes_.”

 

Just sometimes?

 

“Sometimes?”

 

“Fine – all the time! You scare the fuckin' _shit_ outta' me because I ain't ever felt like this before, not for a _human_ , not even when I was a human!”

 

The tears were beginning to form in Pam's eyes again, so before they could actually fall Jessica leaned forward and kissed them away. This was love. It had to be love. She would never expect to hear it – _ever_ – but it was.

 

“I love you,” she whispered and pulled back to meet her vampire's eyes. There she was – _swimming_. “If you turn me, maybe I'll live to be a hundred – maybe we'll grow tired of each other. But maybe not. Maybe it'll just get better an' better an' maybe-”

 

Pam kissed her. The kiss was soft, brief, but tender and so unlike Pam's normal charm.

 

“It's ok – we'll just _do_ it, appease her, get it over with, but only if you're sure.”

 

Was she really asking her this?

 

“I'm positive,” Jessica affirmed. This was Pam doing _feelings_. This was Pam without all the face and _scary_ vampire shit. This was Pam the person, the woman she loved.

 

“You'll never get to get married an' have kids an' all that _human_ bullshit.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“You'll never eat food again or walk in the sunlight or-”

 

Jessica kissed Pam now.

 

“Shut up. Just shut _up_ an' take me – right here an' now before I become _vampire_ Jessica.”

 

Maybe Pam had already changed her because as of late she really did have a one track mind. Jessica truly couldn't get enough of Pam, so this was the _one_ thing she wanted. It was the only thing she had wanted for weeks now. Pam had said be patient and she had been _fucking_ patient. But now was the time. It really was now or never.

 

Jessica was the one to push Pam back against the bed. This time _she_ straddled _her_. Try as she might she pinned Pam down against the down quilt. She held visions of being the one in control, even just briefly – like the other night when she was _inside_ of her. God. She _needed_ Pam, more than anything or anyone in the world.

 

“I mean it. Take me Pam – that's all I ask. I don't want to be a virgin vampire,” she added a little reluctantly. Jess bit her lip, feeling stupid for even saying it. But Pam was chuckling, the same old laugh that Jessica had come to know and love.

 

“Alright then,” she whispered. Cold fingers reached up and stroked Jessica's flushed cheeks. For the first time there was no debate over it. No teasing. No ' _be patient_ '. Pam was going to do it. The anticipation building up between Jessica's legs was practically soaking through her panties.

 

She wavered for a moment, visions of Pam between her legs flashing before her eyes. A moment was all it took for the vampire to overpower her again and push her back against the mattress.

 

Jess felt her kisses against her neck, the feather-light touches, the ghosts of fangs grazing over her skin She shivered. She whimpered. Her whole body felt like it was floating already and Pam had barely done _anything_ to her.

 

“Let's get rid of these,” Pam's voice came thick and heavy in her ear. It was obvious she wanted this too. They'd both built this up so much in their heads and the reality was nearly too much to handle for Jessica. Just feeling Pam's hand ghost up her thigh was enough to make her come, but she was holding back for all she was worth.

 

“Fuck,” she panted, her breath laboured and desperate. Pam had ripped the offending undergarment off of her body. She hadn't bothered to remove her dress, she'd just pushed it up to her waist – they were both so eager and ready for this.

 

The vampire moved her kisses from Jessica's neck and shifted herself down the young human's body. She slowly parted her legs and positioned herself between them, looking up to meet Jessica's eyes like the cat who got the cream.

 

“You're _so_ fuckin' wet,” Pam drawled, drawing another whimper from Jessica's mouth. She _was_. She knew she was. She was so wet that it had coated her thighs and Jess could feel it dripping as they spoke.

 

For a second Pam dipped down. Jessica felt nothing but anticipation as her vampire took a breath.

 

“You smell so fuckin' _amazin_ ' too,” she groaned. Jess gasped when she felt teeth nip at her inner thigh – so close yet so far.

 

“Fuck me already,” she begged impatiently.

 

“What happened to patience?” she questioned, frustrating the _shit_ out of Jessica.

 

“I've been fuckin' patient! Just fuck me-”

 

That had been a pleasant distraction – they both knew it. Pam had thrust two fingers into Jessica's dripping cunt – unrelenting, they broke her maidenhood and buried themselves _deep_.

 

The feeling of Pam's cool digits inside of her was unusual but not definitely not unwelcome. Just two thin fingers made her feel so _full_ – like she was meant to take them and them alone.

 

“So fuckin' _tight_ ,” Pam echoed now, moving her mouth back to Jessica's neck.

 

The vampire was right. She could feel just how tight she was gripping onto her love's fingers. Every slight movement Pam made she could _feel_ and God she didn't want it to end.

 

“I-I am,” she panted, her arms desperately flailed around to grab Pam and pull her close. “So tight Pam – _fuck_ me. Fuck me until I can't take it anymore.”

 

So far the vampire had allowed Jessica to adjust around her, but as soon as she said that, that was _it_. Pam pulled her fingers almost all the way out then slammed them back inside. She had started slow and built up her pace a step at a time.

 

When she started getting faster Jess felt Pam's own wetness grinding against her thigh, but she was so out of it she couldn't retaliate. All she could do was focus on what Pam was doing to her – _inside_ of her. The woman was fucking her so fast now that she swore her hand was just a blur. With each thrust Pam ground against her, with each thrust she felt the palm of Pam's hand hit her clit, and with each thrust Jessica clenched _harder_ around her.

 

“O-Oh – I think I'm gonna' come,” she panted, arching her back up off the bed and pressing her body all that closer to Pam's.

 

The vampire didn't say anything, although Jessica could hear her moaning in her ear. Pam knew what she was doing, that much was obvious, because with one last thrust she curled her fingers up inside of her. Jess had no fucking clue how but when she came she felt the familiar flood soak the sheets underneath her. She'd _ejaculated_ again.

 

“That's so fucking hot,” Pam cried out. She pulled out of her and brought her fingers to her mouth. Glancing, Jess could see a mix of blood and wetness coating them. She didn't question it. She didn't say anything. She just watched as her lover sucked her fingers clean then cried out herself.

 

Having rode Jessica's thigh to orgasm she fell onto the bed beside her.

 

“Fuck!” Jess giggled, completely spent but completely giddy. She doubted she could move her legs but she tried nevertheless and leaned over to kiss Pam.

 

Their mouths met lazily – if Jess didn't know any better she would've thought Pam to be just as tired right now.

 

“So – that was good,” Jess commented, unable to wipe the smile off of her face.

 

Pam just rolled her eyes.

 

“Let's go to fuckin' sleep. I ain't gonna' lie an' cuddle in post-coital _bliss_.”

 

So this was the _feelings_ thing again. Jessica wouldn't let it get to her.

 

“It's ok – love you too.”

 

And with that she cuddled into Pam and closed her eyes.

 


	20. In Another Life

There was something the vampire Bill had said before, something that had haunted Jessica.

 

_'Perhaps in another life I would've met one as loyal.'_

 

Another life. Was this another life?

 

She was running but didn't need to breathe. The air around her moved so fast and yet she could see so clearly where she was headed. Through the swamp, through the tress, not caring about the alligators or other creatures that lurked at night. Jessica had her goal.

 

She recognised the town of course – Shreveport, the place where she'd grown up and had been smothered half to death. _Home_.

 

When she broke through the trees and onto the streets Jessica slowed her pace. Fangtasia's neon sign glowed in the distance so bright that she had to squint just to stand it. _Home_.

 

She walked toward it, the sign beckoning her, calling her there. There was a line outside, a line she skipped, a line she _crossed_ – she only vaguely remembered stepping inside.

 

The place seemed so much smaller than she remembered. If she had needed air she would've suffocated. The music, the people, the walls were closing in.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Jessica looked up to where the voice had came from. It wasn't Pam.

 

“ _Eric_?”

 

He smirked – amused of course,

“Do I know you?”

 

 _Did_ he know her? Had her visions been reality, _truly_? Were the past couple of months but a dream?

 

“I _think_ so – is Pam here?”

 

“You know my protégé – it's such a shame she got to you first. _Pamela_.”

 

In a flash she was there, standing beside her maker as beautiful as ever – the woman she loved. Upon instinct Jessica smiled and moved to kiss her, only for a cold hand to push her back.

 

“In what world did a' even suggest ya' could touch me – let alone _kiss_ me?” Pam had pushed her away without so much as a hint of recognition. Of course Jessica was confused by it, by all of this. The tears that prickled her eyes were _because_ of it. “Oh _fuck_ me – get a tissue Eric she's gonna' bleed all over the floor.”

 

Coldness. So much so soon.

 

“But _you_ made me,” Jess choked. The sharpness she had felt before had faded away because right now she wasn't aware of anyone or anything, everything became a blur.

 

Pam laughed, but this time it wasn't the laugh Jessica loved, this laugh bit like a snake.

 

“She's amusing I'll say,” Eric added, “For a baby vampire.”

 

“Baby vamps – they're _all_ the same. Shall I throw her out?”

 

Jess lolled between her reason and reality. Barely able to stand. Barely able to come to grips with what was going on.

 

“Jessica! I _explicitly_ told you _not_ to come here. We have very important business to attend to,” the vampire Bill. Jess turned to look at him when the world started to spin, “As your maker I _command_ you to go back home.”

 

Jessica awoke covered in sweat, the sheets clinging to her like an unwelcome partner. As cliché as it was to wake from a nightmare, she was so glad that it had been just a dream.

 

Pam laid on the other side of the bed – _oblivious_ and with no pun intended _dead_ to the world. Jess knew how she got when she was woken unexpectedly, and it wasn't really an emergency, so she let her be.

 

“This _is_ real,” she whispered to herself, trying to regain her composure. Her head was already all over the place so it didn't take much to mess it up further. The nightmare had really _spoke_ volumes to her.

 

They still had two days. Yesterday had been spent in denial. Although the two of them had accepted Jessica's fate, Pam didn't seem too hasty to act upon it. Once they'd gotten back from Sophie-Anne's Pam seemed more open to the idea of being Jessica's and Jessica's alone. They hadn't parted from one another and when Pam was hungry she actually had a tru blood and didn't go get someone else.

 

Jess knew that Pam was just doing it to make her happy. She didn't deny how in love she was with the vampire, and clearly Pam cared for her too. But caring and love were different. Pam was just trying to make things less painful, at least that was how it seemed to Jess.

 

“Two days,” she whispered, getting up out of bed as quietly as possible. “Just two days an' I'll be a vampire.”

 

A _vampire_. The idea excited a tiny part of Jessica but truthfully she was terrified. Would she even be the same person? Pam sure acted like she wouldn't be. Could she be a bad-ass bitch like Pam? She sure hoped she would turn out like that rather than _crazy_ like Sophie-Anne.

 

Jess used the bathroom, then as quietly as possible, made her way downstairs. She entered the kitchen to make something to eat – being with a vampire was really the _ultimate_ diet. She opened the huge and seemingly meaningless refrigerator to find it stocked with mainly tru bloods. But there was milk, and cereal in the cupboard – she'd have to tell Pam to buy some more human food, she may only have had a couple of days left but she wanted to have a _feast_ while she could taste food. One thing she truly wanted was to remember the taste of chocolate – forever.

 

“I wonder if ya' can get different flavoured blood?” she muttered to herself as she took out a bowl and pored some cereal in.

 

“Well of course. Each human has a _different_ taste.”

 

She almost jumped out of her skin, the cereal box went flying out of her hand and scattered across the floor. Any normal person who saw a ' _ghost_ ' would've have ran away screaming, but not her, she doubted she was normal anymore, that was if she ever had been in the first place. After everything she'd seen so far. After her dreams. After her other visions of Eric. Jessica no longer questioned her sanity or if he was even real or not.

 

“What do you want?” she asked, rolling her eyes – Pam had really rubbed off on her.

 

He smiled, like he had in her dream, like she was a toy to be played with.

 

“I'm here to warn you – the _both_ of you,” he started, stepping toward her. When he did Jess didn't hear the cereal crunch under his feet. He really wasn't real, or he really _was_ a ghost. “I'm not here to look after her so I'm counting on you to do so.”

 

Jessica scoffed. This crazy vision-Eric was asking _her_ to look after Pam? Things really must've hit a new low.

 

“Ya' know I ain't capable of that.”

 

“You told her you love her. _She_ loves you – Pam _loves_ a human,” he was scoffing now. “Never in over a hundred years of being with her would I have thought her to change so much, but here we are. Godric was right all along...”

 

Jessica could tell that the Pam she knew was different to the Pam of old. Perhaps she had played a part in changing her too? But for her own maker to laugh, and mention all this other _bullshit_ , it wasn't right.

 

“Godric? You're not making _any_ sense to me.”

 

Eric was upon her and although he wasn't touching her she could feel a force pushing her back against the breakfast bar.

 

“ _Listen_ – and listen _good_. I knew from the moment you stumbled into her path you were the one. You will be made of _greatness_ , like Pamela, like me, and my maker before me. You will _not_ fail her. You will not fail me. You will not let others make a fool out of you – do I make myself clear?”

 

“Y-Yes.”

 

The cold marble pressed dangerously hard against her back and the menacing look in Eric's eyes made her sob. Sob like an uncontrollable child. Like what she was. She wasn't cut out for this.

 

“There will be vampires much worse than Sophie-Anne or Nan Flanagan. There will be choices that only you get to make, choices that can put her in danger-”

 

He was gone, just like that, disappeared.

 

“What are you doin'?” Pam asked, lingering in the doorway. Her face etched with concern and confusion.

 

“S-Sorry,” Jess tried to stop crying. How could see tell Pam about this? Pam would just think she was going crazy and wouldn't turn her, and if Pam didn't turn her, well Jessica didn't even want to think about the consequences of that – for the _both_ of them. Pam obviously knew about the vision of Eric she had before, but this was different. The things at risk were far too great, and like Eric had 'said' she had to protect Pam.

 

“I-I was sleep walkin',” she lied, avoiding even looking at her. Jessica knelt down and scrambled to pick the cereal up off the floor. Cold hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.

 

“Don't lie to me,” Pam knew – she always fucking knew!

 

“Stop it!” Jessica tried to struggle out of her grip, thrashing her arms about, Pam held her firmly. So instead she shut her eyes – _tight_.

 

“What the _fuck_ is goin' on in that head of yours?” Jess was pushing Pam to breaking point, they both knew it, Jess didn't fear the consequence of it though. “I weren't born yesterday. Spit it out already!”

 

Jessica kept quiet, kept her eyes shut – Pam couldn't make her say. She couldn't put any doubts in Pam's mind. They had to go through with Sophie-Anne's demand. Jess _had_ to protect her.

 

“Tell me!” Pam actually yelled now, her grip tightened so much that Jess thought her arms would actually break. It was the first time ever that her vampire had hurt her. So when she yelped in pain she wasn't surprised to see the hurt show on Pam's face as well.

 

“Sorry,” she grumbled, relinquishing her grip on Jessica. “A' didn't mean-”

 

“I-It's fine!” Jess wouldn't let her doubt or apologise or even speak.

 

She rubbed the redness on her arms.

 

“Like a' said – I was sleepwalking.”

 

Jessica closed the gap between them and met her lover's lips with desperation. Two days. Two days was all they had and she wasn't going to fuck it up.

 

“A' don't believe you for a second – you realise that?” Pam broke the kiss, stopping and stroking Jessica's hair from her face. The _gentleness_ , it felt like something reserved just for her and it felt _amazing_.

 

“I know,” Jess smiled softly, leaning into her touch. “But let's not talk about it now.”

 

She'd become talented at silencing Pam. Kissing her was just the start – the whole making love thing was so new and exciting and she was an eager student.

 

Jess let Pam pick her up and sit her on the kitchen counter. For the longest time Pam just stood between her legs, kissing her. Then her cool hands slipped down her body and pushed apart Jessica's robe. She didn't protest – far from it. This was a healthy distraction. If her vampire life was going to be more of this Jessica couldn't _wait_ for it to begin.

 

“You're so beautiful,” she admitted, whispering softly in Pam's ear. Due to Jessica's state of undress underneath the robe it didn't take long for her lover to find what she was looking for.

 

Jess whimpered at the all too familiar feeling of Pam's fingers entering her, thawing in her heat. She wrapped her arms around Pam's neck and rocked against her, letting her love slowly but surely glide in and out of her.

 

“A' love you,” she confessed once more, she said it so often aloud and in her mind that she had no clue just how many times she'd told Pam. One thing she knew though was that her vampire definitely hadn't said it back.

 

“You never shut up,” Pam grumbled, grazing her teeth against Jessica's neck but not biting. “A' can't _fuck_ you without ya' _talkin_ '.”

 

Clearly that annoyed Pam because she added a third finger and thrust deeper without warning. Jess gasped, biting her bottom lip to try and stop herself saying much else. But she couldn't help it! This was all new to her too! How was she to know that she liked to talk during sex? Pam was the only person she'd _had_ sex with.

 

“I _like_ it,” she panted, rocking faster against her lover. It only gained another rough response from Pam, who decided to pump into her faster to try shut her up. No. It wouldn't work.

 

“Oh – _Pamela_ ,” she cried. Her hands desperately tried to undo Pam's robe too but they just fumbled and flailed. “I want inside,” she whined, “Inside _you_.”

 

Without speaking and without any hesitation Pam ripped open her robe with her other hand. She grabbed Jessica's hand and led it straight between her legs. A smile danced on her lips for a moment, when Pam pulled back her eyes met Jessica's and never left.

 

As Pam relentlessly fucked her. As Jess felt her orgasm building. Her shaky fingers pushed inside her love's tight wetness. She tried her best to mimic Pam's actions, but there was no way she could go as fast. She herself was so close she was clenching hard around Pam and before she could control what she was doing to her vampire she was coming.

 

“Fuck,” she whimpered, her eyes locked with Pam's. The blonde had no mercy though and despite the orgasm she just kept going. Kept pumping inside her. Kept hitting that spot that made her want to scream. Jess needed payback, she _needed_ Pam to come.

 

Somehow gaining some of her senses she started moving inside of her lover. Only two fingers, but she went as fast as she could, letting her palm hit Pam's clit much like the vampire was doing to her. Both women were desperately seeking their release. Both hungry. Both animalistic.

 

Jessica came a second time, her orgasm so blinding that she fell against her lover, unable to move. Lucky for her though Pam found the hand that had slumped out of her and guided Jessica's fingers against her clit to finish herself off.

 

After a quiet orgasm Pam helped Jessica down off the counter. For a moment she let herself hold her human, and Jessica loved it more than anything Pam had ever done to her before.

 

“Come on – we'll take a shower an' then you're tellin' me what's up.”

 

“But I thought you _hated_ playin' Oprah?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

 


	21. Spilling The Beans

“So you gonna' spill already?” Pam was clearly growing impatient. After the weirdness and their kitchen sex this evening – followed by copious amounts of shower sex – Jess had persuaded Pam to go to the store with her. She'd at least spilled that she wanted to gorge on all her favourite food, and after a reluctant trip to Wal-Mart they had five bags full of junk food.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Jess mumbled from the passenger seat of the car. Pam had even drove them there and back, without calling Ginger once. This was love. It had to be.

 

“I ain't playin' around anymore Jessica,” she continued – for now focused on the road in front of her.

 

“Me _either_ ,” Jess whined and shoved a hand full of Reese's Pieces into her mouth.

 

Pam swerved the car and stopped at the side of the road. The sudden jerk caused Jess to spill her candy all over the floor.

 

“All over the _fuckin_ ' floor – I just had this valeted!”

 

Pam had a little sports car, and from what Jess knew about her, rarely drove it. But like everything in Pam's life she was proud of it, and it was _perfect_. Jessica had come to realise the woman was something of a perfectionist, and perhaps she was the most messed up thing in her life.

 

“Sorry – _maybe_ if you didn't just drive us off the road-”

 

“Well _maybe_ if ya' just told me what's goin' on in your _fucked up_ head – I ain't one for playin' games little girl an' you're startin' ta' piss me off!”

 

It was the first time Pam had scared her. Even earlier this evening when she grabbed her, it wasn't like this. Pam had never spoke to her like this before. Was this really what she thought of her?

 

Jess felt the tears well in her eyes, but she didn't cry. Pam was leaning over, angry, her fangs out, almost menacing.

 

Jess didn't hesitate to unbuckle her seatbelt and flee out of the car door. The act was just pointless though because quite obviously Pam used her vampire powers to catch up with her. Then there was a familiar hand grabbing her arm, pulling her back. Of course Jessica resisted.

 

“Get off me! Get off me you bitch!” she screamed, over and over and over. But Pam didn't relent, nor did she hurt her. Jess felt familiar arms wrap around her and hold her, much like they had done earlier that evening. Much like then Jessica loved it – more than anything in the whole world.

 

“I'm sorry,” she heard Pam croak – her voice so quiet and out of character. “You're breakin' me.”

 

A confession such as that was not good by any stretch of the imagination. Jessica pulled back, Pam let her, and their eyes met. Pam wasn't crying – yet – but through the clouded redness she saw the familiar blue, and swam their familiar depths.

 

“You're right,” Jessica whispered. “I _am_ fucked up. This whole thing is fucked up.”

 

Eric had told her to protect Pam. If she left Pam alone, if she told anyone and everyone who asked her that she _hated_ her, then maybe that would work. Sophie-Anne would see that her plan didn't work and leave Pam alone. Nan would forget that she ever existed. Pam could continue her life, as she had been for _forever_. Everyone would be happy. Everything would be _perfect_ again.

 

“You shouldn't have ta' turn me because some _crazy_ bitch told you to,” she added, wiping at her own face stubbornly. She wouldn't cry. She was always crying. She was always the whining kid. “You should be able to live your life without worrin' about me.”

 

Jessica looked away from Pam. She thought of life before her, how miserable she had been, how her daddy would beat her, and how her momma would do nothing about it. Before Pam the world was a mess. After Pam it was _still_ a mess. Yes she loved her but love didn't mean shit anyway. Pam had looked after her, clothed her, and protected her. Jessica had only made things worse for her in the long run.

 

She could go back home – if her dad would have her. She could go back and _apologise_ and repent. Eventually her dad would trust her again. She'd go to church and she'd forget anything ever happened.

 

“I love you.”

 

Was she dreaming now? Was this another crazy-ass vision? She really was going insane, she must've been because Pam would never admit that – _ever_.

 

Jess turned back around. There she stood, her _everything_ , and her shield was down.

 

“Did you jus-”

 

“Damn' it Jessica – I fuckin' love you ok?!” there she was, her Pam. Pissed. Sassy. Sarcastic. Totally beautiful. Completely in love with her.

 

Jessica couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She bounded toward her and almost knocked her over by throwing her arms around her neck.

 

“I love you too!” she squealed, kissing her over and over and over until Pam had to push her away.

 

“Let's not make a big deal about this – alright? This doesn't mean I ain't gonna' warm my bed with whoever I choose, an' we're certainly not getting married or-”

 

Jess ignored her, moving to kiss her again. She knew Pam would never fully commit. She knew it. But right now she was. Pam _loved_ her! Whatever was destined to happen between them, this was all she needed to know to make anything ok.

 

“An' I ain't bein' mono-”

 

Jessica cut her off again and kissed her harder, her hands gripped the vampire's hips. If they weren't on the side of the road right now she'd be ripping her clothes off.

 

“Jessica,” Pam pushed her back again. “Ya' ain't even-”

 

“Don't care,” she kissed her again and again and again until she could barely breathe and had to stop.

 

When she _had_ stopped Pam straightened herself, clearing her throat.

 

“Alright – now that's outta' ya' system I think you owe me an explanation about earlier. I'm willin' to listen for five _very_ fuckin' quick minutes then we're getting back in the car, goin' home, where I will proceed to _fuck_ your tight little hole until you have some _magical_ out of body experience or some shit – you pickin' up what I'm puttin' down?”

 

God even just picturing what Pam said made her wet. All Jess wanted was for Pam to take her right here and now – even in the dirt, _especially_ in the dirt. They couldn't though. It'd be dawn soon and she _owed_ Pam this much.

 

“It ain't a massive deal,” Jessica started and was met with Pam's raised eyebrow – if looks could kill. “Alright. It started with a nightmare I had. I was a new vampire – that vampire _Bill_ turned out to be ma' maker.”

 

Pam laughed at that,

“Bill Compton was your maker – is there somethin' I'm missin' here?”

 

“No!” Jessica pouted, not fully getting the joke. “But like I was sayin a' dreamed-”

 

“Look _sugar_ – let's cut to the worrin' bit, hm? When I saw you in the kitchen havin' an argument with Casper the not-so-friendly ghost.”

 

Jess sometimes hated Pam's sarcasm, if she wanted her to cut to the chase then she would do just that.

 

“It was Eric.”

 

“Eric?”

 

Disbelief flashed over Pam's face, but they both just _knew_. As much as Pam didn't want to believe it, Jess knew she did.

 

“ _No_ – seriously, you saw him again? In ma' kitchen?”

 

Jessica nodded, taking in a ragged breath. This was completely insane,

“ _Yes_ an' I didn't wanna' say anything because what if he wasn't real.”`

 

The disbelief on Pam's face disappeared. She believed. She believed and she seemed to be getting pissed yet again – Jess was sick of arguing with _pissed_ Pam.

 

“Oh he's _real_ – an' he must've had something to say to you, so spill it.”

 

Jess sighed,

“ _Fine_. If ya' must know he told me to protect you.”

 

Then pissed Pam turned into amused Pam – laughing.

 

“It ain't funny!”

 

“Oh it _is_. Maybe he wasn't real after all.”

 

Pam doubted her. Apparently her maker would never say such a thing.

 

“Well _he_ said that. A' tried to argue that I couldn't possibly do that but he insisted. Said somethin' about there being worse vampires than the Queen an' Nan.”

 

Perhaps she was starting to believe her.

 

“Then what?”

 

Jessica paused,not knowing how to word the other things he said. It was all so out of character. She hung her head, trying to make it easier on the both of them.

 

“Well not much. You walked in and he disappeared. He had mentioned he knew you loved me though.”

 

“Yeah – _right_.”

 

Of course Pam didn't believe her! This had gone from a slight belief to full blown out thinking she was bat-shit crazy. Who could blame her? Jessica was being threatened by the ghost of a vampire she'd never even met before. If that didn't spell out psychotic episode...no, no this was real and she _wasn't_ crazy.

 

“ _No_ , for real. An' how shocked he was you did. Mentioned someone called Godric...”

 

Jess knew that Pam believed her now, by the gasp, by the look on her face.

 

“His maker.”

 

They stood just looking at each other, Pam obviously processing the fact that Eric was still watching her from beyond the grave. Jessica could tell Pam had been loyal to him. She knew Pam loved him. Eric seemed to share the sentiment – but haunting them? Jessica didn't know if it was creepy or crazy or _what_ really.

 

“So – that's what happened. You think I'm just crazy?” she broke the silence, nervously wringing her hands together and waiting for Pam's response.

 

“Oh – I think you're absolutely _bat-shit_ Jessica. Plenty wouldn't but a' believe you.”

 

 


	22. Jealous?

Pam assured her that going into Shreveport would be fine. There was no longer any time left for Jessica to turn, their three days were up, and they hadn't heard anything from Sophie-Anne. Pam was rather quiet on the subject. Jessica had tried to bring it up more than once but had been silenced in one way another – whether it was with a kiss, or sex, or an argument, Jess had came to realise there was no longer any point in bringing the subject up.

 

Sophie-Anne mustn't have been serious, either that or the rules in her sick little game had changed. Either way Jess had no idea what was going to happen, but she'd prepared herself for the worst. Her family, her father, her _worries_ were the last thing on her mind. Eternity with Pam was all she could even cope with right now.

 

The only thing that got her through was the fact that Pam had admitted she _loved_ her, and of course Jessica loved her too. That was all she needed to hear and all she needed to know. Everything would be ok. One day, whether now or even in the distant future, Pam _would_ be her maker and Jessica would be the best _fucking_ vampire she could be.

 

Since the two of them had spent the past few days in some strange blur of sex and heart-to-hearts Pam had let Ginger check in on her pride and joy – _Fangtasia_. Shreveport had been the first bar of many – Jess knew that much at least – however she didn't quite know the history behind it, she gathered it had a lot to do with Eric though.

 

“Ya' sure it'll be alright?” she asked when they pulled up outside the bar. The night was already in full swing, and although this place was a lot smaller than the other Fangtasias Jessica had been to, it seemed a lot more _intimidating_. Even just looking outside – where the queue of fang-bangers snaked around the corner – sent a chill up her spine. Maybe it wasn't the bar itself, or even being trapped in a sports car with a _sexy_ blonde vampire? Maybe it was because this was _Shreveport_ , her home? Or maybe it was the unspoken situation that loomed over their heads?

 

“ _Positive_ sweet thing. In this shitty little bar nothin' and _nobody_ will hurt you – this is _our_ house.”

 

 _Our_ house. Jessica felt an all too familiar blush creep up to her cheeks. Her eyes avoided her lover as she broached the subject once more – sheepish and unsure.

 

“What about Sophie-Anne?” she practically whispered, focusing on knitting her hands together instead of meeting Pam's intent stare.

 

A stare that she knew now avoided her too. Here they both sat, as stubborn as one another, looking in opposite directions and avoiding reality.

 

“ _Fuck_ Sophie-Anne,” Pam growled, unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

 

Jessica watched forlorn and lost as her vampire stomped inside the nightclub, literally throwing people aside – _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

 

Unless she wanted to be locked inside of the car like the pet she knew she had become, Jessica had no choice but to get out too. When she followed Pam inside the club her entrance was no where near as impressive and nobody cleared the way for her when she did. Jess barely managed to push through the crowd, if she hadn't arrived with Pam she knew she would've been asked for I.D. Too – only to add to the frustration.

 

Another thing about Pam she was learning was just how fucking moody she was – two could play at that game.

 

Pam had gotten lost in the crowd and clearly wasn't in the mood to face facts. If they were fucked it was on Pam's head – not hers. So she went to the bar and got herself a drink.

 

 _Gin_ – she really wouldn't miss it's shitty taste when she was turned, still it managed to get her a little light-headed.

 

“Sorry,” a man was apologising for brushing against her, he'd knocked her arm but hadn't actually spilled her drink. Jess looked up and the plaid shirt immediately caught her eye, he wasn't like the others. Then it dawned on her – she knew him.

 

“Hoyt?” she questioned, slightly unsure – it had to be him. He was the one and only guy who'd ever shown interest in her, and if it wasn't for Pam...well maybe he'd be a nice guy to get to know. She felt bad for leaving him the way she did, after all Pam was sure scary when she wanted to be.

 

His eyes met hers for the briefest of moments before recognition registered,

“Jessica – you ain't got that vampire girlfriend of yours with you? I think I'd like to keep my balls.”

 

Jessica couldn't help but laugh Alright, she could see where Hoyt got the impression from about Pam but she doubted whether she would actually _hurt_ Hoyt for talking to her. Talking and flirting were harmless – right? Besides, Hoyt was right, they _were_ girlfriends technically. _Girlfriends_. Pam was her girlfriend?

 

“She's around,” Jess commented, unable to stop herself smiling. She quickly scanned the bar and couldn't see any trace of blonde – Pam or Ginger. “Don't worry she can't stop me _talking_ to someone. What ya' drinkin'?”

 

Hoyt was naturally unsure, but he relented. Jessica was glad of the distraction.

 

“Just a beer.”

 

Playing the role or someone much more confident than she actually was, Jessica bought Hoyt a beer and led them to one of the booths by the back wall.

 

“Thanks,” Hoyt had accepted.

 

“Hey it's the least I could do after the last time we met – how are ya'?”

 

Jeeze, did he think this was awkward? He kept looking over his shoulder and Jessica had no idea why, well, maybe one idea – Pam.

 

“She ain't gonna hurt you ya' know,” Jess insisted. He seemed to relax.

 

“Well I'm just fine,” he seemed to hesitate before adding. “Are you a lesbian?”

 

She'd never been asked that before. She'd never even thought about it. Pam was who she wanted and if not Pam, well, _maybe_ Hoyt could've been someone she was interested in.

 

“I dunno',” she admitted, answering honestly, “I neva' thought of it before.”

 

He seemed to accept that, not that it was really anything to do with him. Jessica just thought guys processed things differently – maybe – but if he asked anything else inappropriate-

 

“I like you,” he blurted, causing Jessica to blush. She didn't understand just why she was, Pam was enough, Pam was everything to her, but Pam was in a mood with her right now, and Hoyt was here. “I mean it, I thought so the first time I saw you in New Orleans – you're not like other girls.”

 

Jessica shook her head, staring into her now empty glass,

“Hoyt – you don't even know me.”

 

She should've been saying she was with Pam, that she loved her, and that she wanted nobody else. But vampires didn't commit, and vampires didn't think twice about fucking someone else – Pam had literally said it herself before.

 

“I know, but I can tell,” he added, reaching across the table and resting his hand over Jessica's. “And I ain't askin' you to consider me like that. I'm not gonna' kiss you no matter how much I want to. I know you're with her-”

 

“Shut up,” Jessica couldn't hear anymore, because if she heard anymore she knew she'd do something she'd regret, something that would ruin everything just out of spite. “Just shut up being _nice_ to me.”

 

“What do you want me to be?”

 

“Nothin' – I dunno'-”

 

“Jessica.”

 

Jessica's head snapped up. Of course she wasn't allowed to have a _moment_ with someone, Pam was there, Pam _knew_ what was going on.

 

“Let's go.”

 

There was no choice and honestly Jessica didn't want to argue. All she wanted was Pam, no moods or games or bullshit.

 

She got up and mouthed a goodbye to Hoyt. Instead of leading her to the exit Pam lead her through a door to an office behind the bar. Once they were inside she felt Pam's cold hands pushing her shoulders against the wall.

 

“Care the explain what the _fuck_ I just witnessed?” of course the vampire wasn't happy, what was Jessica expecting? Just mere days ago Pam of all people had confessed her love to her, and then snatched it all away with her hot and cold temperament.

 

“We were just talkin',” Jessica sighed, eyes on Pam's, trying to stand her ground but drowning in the flood.

 

“You are _mine_ ,” Pam growled, “Should I dispose of the garbage, or can a' _trust_ ya'?”

 

“I don't belong to anyone. I ain't your property!” Jessica wasn't going to take that. The feist she so often buried reared its face and Pam proverbially slapped it.

 

“You are _my_ human and as my human you mu-”

 

No. Jessica recovered from the slap in the face and hit back just as hard.

 

“Don't tell me what to do Pam. You're just being so unfair! It's ok for you to go around fuckin' anyone with a pulse but I can't even talk to somebody else!”

 

It worked, for a moment at least, Pam actually seemed to think about her words,

“A' could see his thoughts – the way he _looked_ at you. He may as well have been fuckin' you.”

 

“Well I wish he had!” Jessica was tired of this. Pam had to realise she didn't own her. Loving and possessing were two different things entirely. But when she snapped and said what she said she instantly regretted it. Hoyt was sure cute, but he wasn't anything like Pam. Nobody would ever match Pam.

 

“Sorry, I don't. I-I just want to know what's going on with us, and with this whole me being a vampire thing.”

 

Pam had relinquished her grip by now. She'd retreated to sit in the chair around the other side of the desk.

 

“Well _clearly_ that's not going to happen, you ain't ready,” she groaned. To Jessica it was obvious Pam was doing her normal routine of brushing her off. The way she perched herself in the chair, the way she sat so casually just pissed her off.

 

“I'm more than ready!” The fiery redhead bounded toward the other side of the desk and slamming her hands against polished wood surface.

 

“For someone who just said ya' wished for _Mr Inbred of Bon Temps_ to fuck you that _clearly_ shows how ready you are,” Pam goaded, not letting it go.

 

“Why is it ok for _you_ to fuck someone else but not me?”

 

“It's _different_ – I already told you it ain't gonna' be a fuckin' love story,” Pam straightened herself. The look she gave Jessica was the coldest she'd received in a long time.

 

“It isn't all about you Pam! You loved _Eric_. You loved him and I'm sure you both went with numerous other humans and vampires so why am I different from him?”

 

Just the mere mention of his name broke Pam's facade. The blonde lowered her head and hid her eyes from the human.

 

“I haven't fucked anyone else,” Pam admitted so quietly Jessica swore she was hearing things.

 

“What?”

 

“I haven't _fucked_ anyone else for the past couple of weeks. I wanted to see what happened with us. An' now if I gotta' turn you, well, I wanted to ease you into the vampire lifestyle,” Pam met Jessica's gaze again. The anger, the frustration, the jealousy, it all left the room in that moment.

 

“So you really do love me?”

 

Pam rolled her eyes,

“I ain't coverin' old ground here. You heard me clear enough. Once you're turned we revert back to normal.”

 

“We ain't _normal_ Pam,” Jessica was laughing now, her voice mixed with a wash of relief and a flood of happiness.

 

“Pam – Bill Compton is insisting on speaking with you,” Ginger bounded inside, not bothering to knock. She was in a state like the way she got when things weren't going to plan – Jessica half expected an ear splitting scream.

 

Then Pam got out of the chair.

 

“What does _he_ want?”

 

Clearly it was urgent as Bill Compton now bounded inside the office – suddenly the room seemed a lot smaller than it had been a minute ago.

 

“I'll take it from here Ginger,” he smiled a sickly sweet smile. Ginger left the three of them. When Bill's eyes met Jessica's for the first time, she swore she was staring into the eyes of death himself. “Sophie-Anne wants to know why you haven't registered a new vampire Pamela.”

 

“I've been _busy_.”

 

“Well – get _un_ -busy. If her orders are not fulfilled this evening I have been commanded to turn _her_ myself.”

 

The rules of the game really had changed.

 


	23. Engulfed

“ _I assure you Sheriff Compton – Queen Sophie-Anne's request will be fulfilled to the letter.”_

 

Pam had sweet-talked Bill into leaving the bar. There was something in his eyes, Jessica knew he held disdain for Pam, and whatever the reason was behind it, well, he sure as hell didn't _believe_ her. They'd be watched closely. This was it. They both knew it. Jessica had to be turned.

 

“So what happens now?” Jessica asked in a mere whisper, a foolish question really.

 

The mood in the room had changed from frustration to an almost sombre atmosphere. Without warning Pam's grip was around her wrist again and she was being lead through the club of fang-bangers out into the cool evening air. Pam relinquished her grip without a word, she stormed toward her car.

 

“Pam – you're scrain' me,” Jess admitted quietly – Pam could still hear her, the woman practically _read_ her mind at times. It was the truth though. These past few days had changed everything. Pam had always been protective of her, _fierce_ even, but never like this, never _irrational_ or fearful. Pam, afraid? That was not a thought Jessica wanted to even ponder upon.

 

“Just get in the car,” the vampire growled, not turning to look at her, not showing any other sort of emotion. Pam unlocked her car and got inside. Jessica followed without argument.

 

They'd fought enough already. Jessica was more than willing to become a vampire, no matter the circumstance behind it. They'd discussed it at length. They'd gone through every eventuality. Jessica was ready and willing and she _wanted_ this – Pam on the other hand was obviously still reluctant.

 

“Just say somethin'!” Jess begged, not wanting to cry or argue or shout anymore. She still needed answers. She wished she was able to get inside Pam's head sometimes. She wished she could shake some sense into her! Her beautiful crazy vampire.

 

Pam kept her eyes on the road. Jess was holding on for dear life as she sped through twists and turns. They left Shreveport well behind and it was quite obvious they weren't going back home.

 

“Where are we going?” fight or flight mode had kicked in for Jess. At this rate she doubted if she'd even _live_ to be turned, Pam was going to kill her just by driving like an idiot! “ _Pam_!”

 

Pam swerved and pulled over at the side of the road. At first it seemed like anywhere else around here. Some dirt track leading into the swamp – then it _clicked_ – Pam had came to the same place where she'd confessed her love to Jessica.

 

While Jess tried to control her breathing and still her erratic heartbeat – a heartbeat she knew was probably driving Pam even more crazy – Pam shut off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt.

 

“We have three hours til' dawn – best get started.”

 

Jessica had no clue what was involved with the process, apart from the obvious. She knew she was about to die. She was going to kiss her old life goodbye once and for all, a fact that actually excited her. But apart from the death what more was there to becoming a vampire?

 

“I got a shovel in the back – kept it for emergencies,” Pam was shutting herself off, reluctant to open up again, or so it seemed. Jessica stopped her from getting out of the car by placing a hand on her arm.

 

“Why do we need a shovel?” she asked quietly.

 

Finally Pam's eyes met hers – she was scared. Despite this Jess felt the familiar coldness, the sensation of being shut out. She couldn't do this, not now!

 

Jess went to say something else when Pam pulled away and got out of the car. At vampire speed the woman had pulled out the shovel and was proceeding to dig a human-sized hole in the dirt. She was pissed of course. Pam of all the vampires, digging in the mud wearing _Chanel_ pumps. Jess didn't want it to be like this. If she was going to be turned she wanted Pam to do so because she wanted to, not because she was being held at gunpoint. Even if it meant _Bill Compton_ was her maker – at least Pam would be happy.

 

“Fuckin' _stupid_ human fuckin' _questions_ – ruining _another_ pair of pumps over vampire bullshit. I'm so tired of this shit-”

 

“You don't have to do this,” Jessica cut Pam's grumbling off. By the time she got out of the car the hole was already pretty deep. Pam was in the centre covered from head to toe in dirt. In another light it would've actually been cute, but not like this, not when she was so reluctantly doing this.

 

“Shut up!” Pam stopped – if looks could kill, well, there'd by no need to turn her right now. “I can't be dealin' with ya' questions Jessica. They're _borin_ '. I'm busy. Just wait.”

 

All the fight had been kicked out of her. Jessica was tired of this. Before meeting Pam her life had been a huge mess and now she'd somehow made it all worse. She'd gone from an abusive father to finding what seemed to be salvation – even that was _fucked up_. As in love as a vampire could be with a human, Pam was being manipulated into this. Her father had once made her feel guilty and now Pam did. For completely different reasons, but the emotion was very much the same.

 

Jessica didn't say anything else. She'd wait. She'd just _wait_.

 

She headed back to the car and sat back in the passenger seat. For about five more minutes she watched Pam dig. The five minutes felt more like five years. The moment passing right before her eyes didn't even feel real. She was frozen, out of fear, our of regret, out of guilt. So many questions swam through her mind but like Pam said – they were _boring_.

 

“Let's get this over with then.”

 

Jess hadn't even noticed that Pam had stopped. She was standing right by the car door, looking as pissed as ever. Jessica felt her stomach sink. She wanted to make sure that Pam was sure. She wanted to know that this was the right thing they were doing. She wanted to know that Pam didn't resent her. When she opened her mouth to speak she choked on her words. Pam's facade slipped and she heard a sob.

 

“It's ok,” Jess breathed, stepping out of the car and wrapping her arms around her lover. It was so scary lately. So scary how _vulnerable_ Pam really was. “It'll be ok.”

 

Who was she trying to fool here?

 

“A' just,” Pam sighed, pulling away from Jessica and wiping her eyes. “A' just wanna' be strong – like _Eric_.”

 

Jessica felt cool hands cupping her cheeks. Pam's eyes pierced into her soul. This wasn't about right or wrong anymore. This was about Pam accepting, Pam realising...

 

“I was a maker once before,” she confessed – did this change everything? Jessica never knew this about her. If Pam had made a vampire before why hadn't Jessica met them? Why hadn't Pam mentioned them until now? “I was just a baby myself. He was young – _beautiful_.”

 

Pam's hands moved to Jessica's hair. She stroked it softly, lovingly almost. The sad smile on her face pained Jess. She knew the answer to her questions before Pam even said it aloud. There was no need in her asking. No need in them saying anything else about it.

 

“This will be different,” Jessica tried to assure, but she was still so unsure herself. “I'm _already_ yours.”

 

Pam rolled her eyes, a wry laugh escaped her lips, one that Jessica leaned up and kissed away.

 

“I love you,” she whispered.

 

Pam didn't say it back. She didn't say anything else at all. The vampire scooped Jessica into her arms and climbed with her into the hole. Hands were lying Jessica in the dirt, lips were kissing her longingly. It was as if Pam was saying goodbye.

 

“What-”

 

“ _Shhh_ ,” Pam sat up and placed a single finger over Jessica's lips. “Ya' _love_ ta' ask questions Cheeto, in fact, a' think after all this is over we should look into you doin' ya' own talk show. A' might _detest_ Oprah an' shit but I think you'd make a good little _first world problems_ version.”

 

Even now Pam always had some sarcastic remark to say, but at least sarcasm meant she was feeling a little better.

 

Jessica just smiled,

“Sure – an' you would make a great co-host.”

 

Then Pam's lips crashed down against hers. There wasn't any need for anything else to be said. Neither of them needed to say all the soppy admissions they held inside. This was it – the inevitable. From the moment Jessica saw Pam, she knew, this was her destiny – Pam was her _destiny_.

 

Familiar hands caressed Jessica's form, remembering her as she was. This would be their last memory of being together this way. Nothing would be the same after this.

 

Pam was pulling away and sitting up. Jessica protested and pulled the vampire back down to her lips. Their kiss was fierce, but almost mournful. When Pam straddled her, when Jessica could barely breathe, neither one said anything. For the longest time they just looked at each other. Not caring where they were or why. Not giving a single _fuck_ about the rest of the world. It was just them. The two of them.

 

Jess bit her lip, partially out of nervousness and partially to stop herself speaking. There was something about not saying anything right now that made this extra special – extra _intense_. Pam knew what she was thinking. Pam knew what she wanted. There was no need or even time for words and questions.

 

Hunger replaced feeling. Desire replaced love. Pam's hands roughly pushed Jessica's dress up around her waist then ripped her panties away. Jessica's desire meant she was already ready for her. She didn't expect it to happen quite like this though.

 

Pam roughly entered her with two fingers. A sense of urgency seemed to take over. The vampire began fucking her with a fervour, her whole body rocking against her thrusts. Pam hadn't been this passionate before, hadn't gone this _deep_.

 

Jess barely registered that her mouth had latched onto her neck. She had been so overcome with pleasure that she hadn't even noticed Pam had punctured her skin and was feeding at a rate so fast it made her head spin. The world was coming in an out, with the a mixture of pain and pleasure and _Pam_ , Jessica could barely keep her eyes open.

 

She managed to register that Pam was still inside of her when she clenched around her fingers. The orgasm she felt was so mind-blowing she doubted that she was even alive anymore. Had Pam killed her? Had the process not worked? The world was fading, the questions were fading.

 

Jess whimpered, pleasure ringing in her eyes. She noticed all the red – _blood_. Then something was pressed against her mouth and hot liquid ran down her throat. She coughed. She whimpered. She swallowed the burning – the burning that engulfed her. _Pam_ engulfed her.

 


	24. Hunger

The first semi-coherent thought she had was _panic_. When her eyes opened the world was literally black, the kind of black you couldn't blink away no matter how hard you tried, and Jessica was trying pretty damn hard! The darkness enveloped her, surrounded her, swallowed her whole and there was no way out. She wanted to scream but her voice was trapped in her throat. She wanted to move but she was just so damn _hungry_.

 

 _Hunger_ – that was her next thought. Hunger was the one thing that drove her need to escape, because if she didn't escape the hunger would _consume_ her.

 

Without even thinking she was digging her way toward the light. Toward the _blinding_ light that pierced her retinas and burned her brain.

 

She screamed. Surfacing and gasping for air – air her lungs no longer needed. She was covered in dirt, unable to open her eyes properly, starved almost to death.

 

 _Food_. That was the first thing she _needed_.

 

Jessica climbed to her knees and pushed her hair out of her face. Eventually her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. _Trees_ – they swayed in the breeze, each leaf whistling a tune only she could hear. _Dirt_ – from which she emerged, teeming with life, from the tiniest ant to the juiciest worm. _Stars_ – sparkling infinite diamonds, so in detail, so definite she could almost _touch_ them.

 

“A' was startin' to think that ya' didn't want to join me anymore.”

 

Jess snapped her head around toward the voice, a voice that seemed to shout inside her head yet in reality had been spoken in a much softer tone,

“A' was actually a little _worried_.”

 

Although right now the details had been lost to Jessica's more basic instincts, she knew who this was. She knew this woman was her maker, she _felt_ it in her blood. This being had created her and every cell in her body thrummed when she stepped toward her. They recognised her. They obeyed her – _she_ obeyed her.

 

“Suppose you're hungry,” she kept talking. Jess didn't know how to speak back, how to say what she needed, what she _wanted_ – she had no idea.

 

Her mouth opened and she screamed, wailed, cried – like a baby. She needed to eat. She needed to eat or she'd die.

 

Without thought or control she had sprung to her feet and dashed through the trees, running, tracking, hunting for food.

 

There was something in the distance she could smell, something sweet and satisfying. She _needed_ it. She needed to _devour_ it.

 

“Jessica!” her maker had found her, grabbed her arm, and was pulling her away from the scent.

 

Jess screamed again – _no_ , her maker _couldn't_ keep her from her food.

 

“Oh _please_ – as your maker I command you to stop fuckin' screamin'!”

 

Her jaw snapped shut of its own accord. Jessica tried to scream again. She wanted to yell and shout and get through to her maker her desperation, but she couldn't. There was something beyond her control physically stopping her.

 

Instead she whimpered. That whimper earned a a soft stroke to her hair and she mewled, leaning into the touch.

 

“I now remember why a' was so reluctant in makin' you. Newborns are all the same – _puppies_. I didn't have pets as a human an' I really don't want a pet now.”

 

There was a part of Jessica that began to understand what her maker was saying. A tiny part of her that had been sated by just her touch, but that wasn't enough to stop the animal inside. About five feet away a twig snapped, Jessica's ears practically twitched as she listened. _Footfall –_ at least two sets of feet. One male, one female – the female smelled _divine_. Whoever they were they'd picked the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Her instinct took over yet again and before any coherence came to her thoughts Jess was _off_ , having wriggled from Pam's grip she bounded toward her prey.

 

It didn't take long to find them. Jessica had absolutely no interest in who they were, or why they were here, or what they were actually up to. _Blood_ was her only interest, so much so that the sound of their frightened heartbeats made her want to weep.

 

The pair were stumbling along the edge of the road. To any passer-by it was obvious they were drunk, or high, maybe both. To Jessica she saw an opportunity. Having leapt out of the treeline she was on top of the woman, drinking with a fervour never felt before.

 

She didn't hear the screams. She barely felt a struggle. The male was trying to fight her off the female but his touch was barely present. Jessica only remembered he was there once she'd drained her dry. She'd turned to feed on him too when her maker pushed her away.

 

“As your maker I command you to stop feedin' an' stay the fuck _still_ while I clean this shit up!”

 

An invisible force held her in place. Even though every fibre of her being wanted to hunt, she was stuck like glue to the side of the road. The woman she fed on mere seconds before laid crumpled at her feet – _useless_.

 

“You didn't see nothin' at all,” her maker was glamouring the male human. Jessica felt just how angry she was and didn't comprehend why. This was what they were. Why wasn't she happy? Why was she so mad?

 

She stood there for what felt like hours. Pam sent the man on his way and disappeared for a few minutes, when she came back she had produced a shovel.

 

“This will be the first an' last time a' have to do this,” ice pumped through Jessica's veins, something about this actually scared her and she wasn't sure what or why. Her maker was still pissed. Her maker – _Pam_ , with her cold blue eyes and icy temper. “I'm sick of ruinin' my good fuckin' shoes for your _shit_.”

 

Something came back to her, the animal sated and Jessica remembered. It felt like a lifetime ago but had been less than a day, the last time Pam dug a hole here – she buried her, she _made_ her vampire.

 

“Pam?” she whispered, her voice barely her own – sore and unfamiliar.

 

For a second her maker's ice thawed, a flash of memory passed over her face,

“I'll let you get to grips with things.”

 

Pam didn't acknowledge her properly and shrugged her off. She'd took the body and Jess assumed she buried it somewhere in the swamp, _where_ exactly she had no clue. She could no longer see her, but she knew she wasn't far away. She could _feel_ her – really _feel_ her. This was new, and surreal, and destiny.

 

“It's in your blood.”

 

Another voice. Another voice so familiar but so far away.

 

Jessica couldn't take it anymore. Her instincts, her feelings, her fears, her memories were everywhere and anywhere. _Who_ was she? _What_ was she?

 

“I told you this would come to pass. It has. Now you must protect her. You must _never_ leave her.”

 

She had no idea she'd shut her eyes until she opened them and there he was, _right_ in front of her face. An angel? A ghost?

 

Jessica tried to open her mouth, instinct told her to scream but she couldn't. Words wouldn't work – she forgot how to use them. Instead she croaked and he – whoever _he_ was – just smiled.

 

“Look at you, all new and shiny,” when he said that so did she – _Pam_.

 

Jessica didn't know where to look. There was her spectre, glowing and ethereal – _demanding_ her attention. Then there was her maker. Covered in dirt, feeling a little less pissed, just as ethereal and just as demanding as him.

 

“ _Jessica_ ,” they both said at the same time again. By now Pam had approached her and flung the shovel at her feet.

 

“This is our bloodline,” he whispered into her mind. “Our legacy.”

 

“Jessica – _come_.”

 

She couldn't move, her limbs were still rooted to the spot.

 

“Jessica,” they both echoed, so loud that she had to cover her ears.

 

“I'm _counting_ on you,” he added.

 

“I'm _waiting_ on you,” she said.

 

The ghost disappeared leaving her weak and weary and empty. The darkness enveloped her again and she was suffocating once more.

 


	25. First Lesson

“Get up.”

 

Jessica had no choice but to do as she was told, not that she even realised she was sleeping in the first place. Something compelled her to co-operate, something _deep_ and beyond her control.

 

She opened her eyes and sat up. She was in their room – her and Pam's room – lying in their bed, but she felt _gross_. She barely remembered last night at all, the only thing she knew was _what_ she was now –a vampire.

 

“What happened?” she asked, her voicing coming out all groggy and unrecognisable.

 

“The usual stuff. I _turned_ you. Ya' went _wild_. Drained a bitch. I _buried_ her. Then you went _bat-shit_.”

 

Why didn't she remember all this? She'd _killed_ someone? She had barely been a vampire for a day and already someone had died because of her.

 

“Oh don't look so _sad_ sugar – shit happens. This is your nature now. It's in your _blood_.”

 

Pam had always been so good at making serious matters not so serious after all. Becoming a vampire hadn't changed Jessica's outlook however, at least not yet. Less than twenty four hours ago she'd been a human herself, and now-

 

“I'm a _monster_.”

 

Jessica drew her head up to her knees, tears welled up in her eyes so she hid her face to obscure Pam's view of her. All she could think about was how she'd murdered a person – someone _innocent_ – she'd killed them and couldn't even remember them. For all she knew they had a family, friends, _people_ they had been taken from.

 

Pam's hand found her shoulder and a soothing feeling seeped into her veins. It pumped its way around her body and made her relax without choice. Jess hadn't forgot about what had upset her, about killing that person, but she didn't feel so bad about it anymore.

 

She leaned back against Pam and for once the vampire accepted her this way. Her arms actually cradled her and allowed Jessica to be held.

 

“Well – I ain't about to deny it. All vampires are _monsters_. But you're new, an' you'll learn – you'll learn so fuckin' much,” Pam soothed her with a dry remark, a remark that otherwise would've sent more tears her way.

 

Jessica sighed, not needing to breathe yet the air found its way to her lungs. Her body felt so heavy, but Pam held her firm, baring the weight for the two of them. Jess didn't register the soft touches moving her hair from her neck or the lips kissing her cold _dead_ skin.

 

“Lesson number one,” Pam's whisper caused a shiver to run down Jessica's spine, “Feedin' without killin'.”

 

No amount of soothing could prepare Jessica for that. She suddenly felt so very alone and afraid once more, especially when Pam stood up off the bed. Jessica's eyes never moved from her maker. Whatever hunger she had felt last night, she wasn't aware of, because now all she felt was fear. Fear so overwhelming it rendered her immobile and useless.

 

“Ginger!” Pam had opened the bedroom door and was shouting downstairs, “Bring her up.”

 

Her? Oh God! Pam had brought someone here for her to feed on. She couldn't feed on someone like they were food, not yet, maybe not _ever_.

 

“I-I can't,” Jess panicked, springing from the bed with a speed she didn't realise she had. She tried to lock herself in the bathroom but Pam was quicker. In a mere moment the blonde pinned her against the bedroom wall.

 

“Calm down,” she warned, the soothing feeling was back again yet Pam's eyes were ice and full of warning. Jessica just wanted to be sick. “It's _nothing_.”

 

“No it ain't nothin' Pam!” she snapped, fear and panic ripping through whatever had soothed her before. The tears were back and they flooded down her cheeks in a river of red – something Jessica _screamed_ at having forgotten about.

 

“Ya' _know_ vampires cry blood,” Pam groaned and wiped Jessica's tears away with her hands, as best as she could anyway. “I'm sick of all this fuckin' mess you're makin' – calm the fuck down.”

 

“That's easy for you to say!”

 

Pam's patience was evidently wearing thin. Her bloodied hands stained Jessica's arms when they squeezed her.

 

“Shut up-” she warned but was cut off by their meal.

 

“Is everything ok?” the woman asked, lingering tentatively in the doorway.

 

Jessica's gaze glued itself on the girl, because she was just a mere girl, maybe the same age as her. In any other situation they could've been mistaken for friends, _girlfriends_ even. In just a moment she pictured her shopping for clothes, going to Starbucks together, talking about _boys_.

 

“As your maker I command you to calm _yourself_ Jessica,” Pam hissed in her ear. Whoever would've thought words could be so powerful?

 

“Yes,” Jessica answered the girl's question, much to Pam's surprise it seemed – no, she knew because she could _feel_ it.

 

Pam relinquished her grip on her. With a small amount of bravery and a _heap_ load of hesitation Jessica stepped around her, but noted her lips had curved into a smile. Was she proud or something?

 

“Jessica is new,” Pam added when the human didn't look convinced, “In fact you'll be her first official meal.”

 

Forgetting the human she murdered last night, _sure_.

 

“How does that sound to you?” Pam asked, apparently genuinely curious.

 

“Oh, wow – really?” the girl gushed, her eyes lighting up but her heart began to hammer harder. That was the first thing Jessica noticed. She was a little afraid and maybe a _lot_ curious, but her heartbeat...

 

“Yeah,” Jessica butted in, stepping closer to the human.

 

The girl was tanned, that probably came with living in Louisiana – permanent sunny days on the swamp. Her eyes were as green as said swamp water, and her hair as brown as dirt – dirt that Jessica was _still_ covered in head-to-toe.

 

“I can hear ya' heartbeat,” she blurted, unbeknownst to her her fangs had made an appearance after that statement. The appearance scared the girl more and she stepped back with hesitation, but Jessica closed the gap. “Can a' bite ya'?”

 

“Wait – Jessica we mustn't rush our food,” Pam stepped in.

 

Jess felt assurance, she felt pride, she felt eagerness. Pam glamoured the girl, sating her into kneeling before them and baring her neck.

 

“So _willing_ ,” Pam breathed, kneeling down beside the girl. The picture looked borderline _erotic_ – the longing girl, her willing maker, Jessica could feel desire pooling in the pit of her stomach and the cause was just as unfamiliar as the situation in front of her.

 

Gone were doubts and fears she'd had before. Gone was the guilt for killing the last human she'd encountered. Gone were the nerves she felt for _this_ encounter. This she _could_ do.

 

“ _Feel_ her heartbeat,” Pam urged her on, “ _Really_ feel it Jessica. You can hear it, can't you? It's quick an' nervous an' that _excites_ you – makes ya' _starvin_ ' right?”

 

“Yes!” Jessica whispered, kneeling in front of Pam, not taking her eyes off her Pam – her _maker._

 

“Do it then,” she whispered too – tension grew so thick in the air that you could touch it and mould it and make it into something that wasn't there to begin with. “ _Bite_ her.”

 

Jessica needed no further instruction or invitation. Her nature took over, her _instincts_. She knew what to do, she had seen Pam do this numerous times and she could feel it within herself too. Jessica leaned over the girl and with no further hesitation she sharply bit into her neck.

 

The whimper the human drew fell on deaf ears. The first drop of blood that hit her tongue was euphoric – _nectar_. As a human Jessica hadn't enjoyed the thought of this, but as a vampire the act of this was heavenly. The warm liquid trickled at first but Jessica couldn't allow that. Instinct told her to take – _take take take_. Seconds started to roll into minutes but she was lost to time, if it had not been for Pam there would've been another death on her hands.

 

“Hold it,” Pam whispered in her ear – so close yet so far. “ _Feel_ her. Don't lose her. Take her to the brink – _hold_ her there.”

 

Without too much thought Jessica managed to do just that. The moment she held the girl, _right_ on the edge of death, her life in her hands and her blood in her mouth, well, it was the closest thing to coming she'd felt without _actually_ having sex.

 

Pam's hands wrapped around her waist and although Jessica wanted this to last her maker pulled her away.

 

 _High_. That's what this was – a complete high. No feeling she'd ever felt could even come close to this. If this was how things would be as a vampire. If this was her life now. Jessica never wanted it to end.

 

“Enjoy that?” Pam broke her revere and loomed over her like a giant over an ant.

 

Jessica nodded, lying sated upon the bedroom floor. Seemingly Pam had dealt with the girl and now they were alone once more.

 

“First times are always the best – am I right _sweet_ thing?”

 

All Jessica managed to do was nod again, but Pam didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to enjoy it. The blonde sank down beside her and captured Jessica's lips with fierceness.

 

“Now,” Pam broke from her lips and found her neck. “You need a shower before a' can enjoy _you_.”

 


	26. Ceasing Assets

There were certain things that came with being a vampire, things Jessica had no idea about. It wasn't just about all these new senses and urges, there were formalities to adhere to. Values. _Laws_ even. Pam vaguely brushed over them and insisted in time she'd know all she needed to. Tonight though was apparently a big issue. Jessica was to be registered officially as a new vampire in Bill Compton's constituency.

 

“Do I have ta' go?” Jessica whined, hoping that somehow it would persuade her maker to let them stay inside. She was actually scared of vampire Bill, and all other vampires for that matter – expect Pam. Since being turned she hadn't left the house. She couldn't deal with the bullshit of being judged and she could barely keep her urges under control. Who was to say she wouldn't just go drain someone? Who was to say she wouldn't piss some older vampire off and start some _more_ drama?

 

“Yes,” Pam ground her teeth together. Jess knew she was _pissed_ and not just by the look on her face either. Another thing she hadn't known about vampires, or at least hadn't fully understood, was the bond between a maker and their child. Even now she knew nothing about it, except that she could _feel_ Pam, and if Pam willed it she had no control over herself. “I ain't exactly _pleased_ about it either – but I'd like to get this ova' with sooner rather than later.”

 

Jess huffed, sitting on the edge of their bed, she crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child. Pam was already dressed. Jessica was trying to drag her heels. If Pam commanded her they both knew they'd be out the door in two minutes, but she hadn't, not _yet_.

 

“It's so fuckin' stupid,” she continued to whine, even pout this time. “I ain't a baby. I sure as shit don't need to be registered like one.”

 

“You _are_ a baby,” Pam groaned. Jess met her eyes for a second before seeing her roll them, that just caused her to pout harder. “A' thought turnin' you might've made you mature some – how wrong was I...”

 

“Mature?” Jessica couldn't believe what she was hearing, “You weren't sayin' that all those times we _fucked_.”

 

The irritation etched on Pam's face was enough to warn Jessica, that was before she felt how pissed she was through their bond. There was a limit when it came to her maker, a limit she was nearing. Deep down Jess realised she wasn't being all that co-operative, but she wasn't exactly one to just go along quietly.

 

“Fine,” she sighed, standing up and crossing the room to face her perturbed lover. “Sorry. I don't wanna' make things harder.”

 

“Could've fooled me – first world problems again.”

 

“ _Vampire_ problems again.”

 

“Vampire problems trump first world problems, because vampire problems really fuckin' _suck_ – now move it.”

 

That seemed to do the trick.

 

The car journey there was met with silence. Pam drove. Jessica just sat and stared out of the window. Although the club wasn't far away, the ride there seemed to last forever. Jess knew how anxious Pam felt, despite not showing it on that poker face of hers, their bond betrayed her. That anxiousness didn't help Jessica in the slightest, but at least now she was being co-operative. Pam was right – vampire problems really did _suck_.

 

They pulled up outside of Fangtasia. Just the sight of the people made Jess feel queasy – were vampires meant to feel _sick_?

 

“Why couldn't we have this _thing_ at Bill's place?” Jess groaned, glancing over at her maker.

 

Pam was avoiding her gaze. Jess could tell and _feel_ just how pissed she was, and yet she was met with silence.

 

“Just get outta' the car,” Pam sighed, getting out and slamming the door behind her. Jessica barely had time to catch up with her maker as she stormed her way inside of the nightclub.

 

Pam had made a b-line straight for the office, shoving Ginger out of the way when she tried to tell her Bill was inside. Jessica felt as if the walls were closing in on her. The smell of the humans in here made her want to _feed_. The only thing that kept her moving was Pam's compulsion – even Ginger looked tasty.

 

“He seems mad or somethin',” Ginger warned her as she walked past. The woman picked herself off the floor like it was nothing – they both knew it was for her though.

 

“Why?” Jess offered her a hand but Pam's voice snapped her away. To her it was booming loud over the music.

 

“ _Jessica_!”

 

Jessica tenatively stepped inside the room. Bill had sat himself on Pam's side of the desk 'owning' the office, exherting his authority quite obviously. Of course Jess noted the two goons who flanked him – if it wasn't for the vampire secret service he would've been _nothing_.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us little one,” Bill's smug voice gave her the creeps. He gestured for her to sit in the seat beside Pam. Pam who was still as pissed as before, if not more – her poker face was beginning to slip.

 

“Well – _Bill_ ,” her maker began. When Jessica hesitated sitting Pam pulled her down so she abruptly landed on the cushion atop of it. “I present to you my projeny Miss Jessica Hamby-”

 

“Oh _Pamela_ , presumptions, presumptions,” Bill was so fucking smug, just looking at him made Jessica want to rip his face off, not to mention the vibe Pam was giving her over it. “I'm here abot something much bigger, although registering your _child_ does play a factor in it.”

 

Child?! The way he said that made Jess stand up to hit him but Pam pulled her back down.

 

“As your maker I command you to sit _still_ ,” she hissed into her ear. That same invisible force held her in place.

 

Pam turned, Jess watched a sickly-sweet grin plaster itself upon her face – what other vampire bullshit had they gotten into now?

 

“As you were saying Bill – somethin' bigger?” she smiled, Jessica felt just how unsure she was though. “What does Queen Sophie-Anne request we do now?”

 

“Queen Sophie-Anne?” Bill almost laughed, “Presumptions again.”

 

Pam's tether was wearing thin, as was Jessica's.

 

“Just tell her already!” Jess snapped. As she did her maker's hand clapped over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything else. Why was Pam being so defensive against Bill? He wasn't as near as powerful as the Queen or Nan or whatever – she was defending her!

 

“Please – forgive her, she's a mere baby,” Pam whined through gritted teeth – Jess knew she resented Bill, why be so nice to someone you resented?

 

“Nan Flanagan has been in contact – she wishes to meet with the two of you.”

 

“When?” Pam wasn't missing a beat. Her hand slipped from Jessica's mouth giving her a moment's rest-bite to actually _think_. What could Nan Flanagan possibly want with them now?

 

“Immediately.”

 

Hadn't turning her been the end of all this drama?

 

“Where?”

 

What else could _any_ vampire possibly do to her?

 

“She's in Bon Temps – my house.”

 

Why wasn't she here with Bill?

 

“Then why'd ya'll have us meet you here?”

 

Was this a trap?

 

“Because Pamela – somebody has to cease assets until business is completed.”

 

“You _bastard_!”

 


End file.
